I'm Always Here for You
by kasumi takemoto
Summary: Miaka was waiting for Taka's return. When he finally arrives, he was with Yui which made Miaka even happier. But what happens after that was different,something's wrong... Miaka can feel it... Please Read and review!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No! I can never let my daughter marry someone as poor as you are! If you don't have any job, what will happen to my daughter! I'm sorry, Mr. Taka Sukunami but I'm afraid I can never let you marry my daughter," Miaka's mom explained to Taka. She knew how much he loves her, but love alone can't give Miaka a good life. Taka is penniless. That's the problem—a very big problem. _

"_But mom," Miaka tried to insist though she knows her mother's decision is final. She looked at Taka. He looked back at her and gave her a sad smile. _

"_Maybe you should go now. You don't have any business here," her mother commanded Taka to go. She pointed to the door that was left ajar. _

"_Taka," Miaka hugged Taka, "please don't leave me." _

_Taka faced her and looked directly into her eyes, "I planned to go to USA and to work there. I'll come back after three years and marry you. By that time, I already have a good living and we'll have a happy family. I promise I'll come back for you. Mark my word," he said to Miaka while smiling. His face showed so much strength, but deep inside he was falling into pieces. He has to be strong for Miaka. He'll do everything for Miaka. _

_Miaka let him go at last. "When do you plan to leave?" she asked, looking down. She knew any minute the tears she's been holding back will fall. She doesn't want Taka to see that. _

"_As soon as possible," he answered, "Goodbye," he finally said._

_Miaka wasn't able to move. She stared as Taka went out while hot tears rolled from her eyes. "I'll be waiting for you!" she said as she waved goodbye to Taka while following him to the nearby bus terminal…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hah!" Miaka said as she woke up from her sleep, "The same dream I had last night," she said. _"Taka, three years have passed since you went abroad, I hope you still remember me…and your promise," _Miaka thought as she fixed her bed.

"Miaka, breakfast is ready!" Keisuke yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back. "Hmm… smells yummy!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Everything's delicious to you," her brother teased.

"Shut up!" Miaka answered happily. Their mother came and served some juice.

"Now, start eating and stop that non-" the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," Keisuke volunteered. Miaka didn't pay attention because she's still busy devouring her breakfast. "Hey Tetsuya, what's up?" Keisuke said, "Oh really, well that's good for Miaka… alright, we'll see you later at three… okay bye," he put the phone down.

"What's that for?" Miaka asked as she got another dish.

"Tetsuya has some good news, he'll explain later," he answered.

They came at the exact time that Keisuke set to see Tetsuya. "There you are! You came at the right time," Tetsuya greeted them, smiling.

"So, what's the good news concerning me?" Miaka asked excitedly.

"First of all, why don't we have some snacks first over that restaurant? I'm kinda hungry and you know it's hard for a hungry man to tell some stories," Tetsuya said half-jokingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keisuke ordered a cheeseburger and soft drinks, Tetsuya the same, while Miaka ordered a double cheeseburger and soft drinks. Keisuke shook his head when he heard his sister's order. Tetsuya smiled as he held back a laugh and Miaka totally ignored them.

"Miaka, you really eat like a pig," Keisuke remarked. Miaka just stick her tongue out.

"So as I was saying a while ago, Taka is coming back next Monday," Tetsuya began his story. Miaka spat the soft drinks she was drinking to her side.

"Gomen," she apologized. "By the way, are you serious? Is Taka _really_ coming back next week?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, and you know what? That big mansion there is his," Tetsuya answered as he pointed toward the big mansion, which needs just a few finishing touches. Though the structure was still partly finished, it was evident that the mansion would be very beautiful. There were several men working on it and they looked so tired.

"I knew it!" Miaka stood up and shouted, "He'll come back for me! He'll fulfill his promise!" she said cheerfully. Her eyes twinkled like the brightest stars in the night sky. Keisuke felt happy for his sister, but he feels uncomfortable seeing the other people staring at his sister.

"Hey Miaka, will you just take your seat! People are staring at you," her brother said. Miaka sat down and apologized.

"_Taka, I know you'll do your promise! I've been waiting for so long…I missed you," _she thought happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Monday, Miaka came at the airport early. She waited patiently for his plane to arrive as her thoughts danced merrily in her mind. She was so excited. She thought of how Taka would look now, after three years. Would he still look the same? Did he have his hair dyed? Is he bald? She had no idea. Still, no matter what his appearance will be now, may it be pleasant or not, she'll accept him and lock him in her arms. 6:30 was the arrival time of the airplane that Taka is in. It didn't take so long for the airplane arrived some minutes before the expected time.

"Miaka!" came a familiar voice. Miaka whirled around and saw a beautiful blonde lady with blue eyes hidden by her shades running towards her.

"Yui! I didn't know you're coming back the same time as Taka," Miaka exclaimed. She was so amazed by the coincidence.

"Hey Yui, wait for me!" Miaka heard a man's voice. Taka came smiling however, not at Miaka but at Yui. This puzzled Miaka but she just ignored it.

"Taka!" Miaka shouted with joy as she hugged Taka, "I missed you so much!" she said. To her dismay, Taka pushed her away.

"Glad to see you too," he said then held Yui's hand and walked away.

"Taka," Miaka stared as she saw Yui and Taka disappear from a distance. Her heartbeats raced. She felt dizzy and so groggy she thought she'd faint. _"Something's wrong, I can feel it. Why did he do that to me?" _Miaka asked herself as she went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was your day?" Keisuke asked smiling. Miaka stared at him blankly, her face showed no expression. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

"He seems to…forget me…and his feelings for me…I don't know what to do…something's really wrong…" she answered, her eyes fixed on a distant object. Her brother knew there was definitely something wrong with her. All of a sudden, the sound of the doorbell disturbed their conversation. Miaka and her brother stared at the door and guessed who the visitor may be.

"Hi!" Yui's lively voice lifted Miaka's spirit. "Yui!" Miaka greeted her friend happily. They hugged each other so tightly Yui had to use her mouth to breathe. It took a moment before Miaka noticed the man standing behind her best friend.

"Taka!" Miaka exclaimed but this time, she just asked him to enter and have a seat. She sat beside him however, he always moves away. He finally stood up and sat beside Yui. Yui and Taka exchanged glances and Taka held her hand. Unexpectedly, what Taka did surprise everyone: he kissed Yui's cheek in front of Miaka and Keisuke!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Is it bad/good? **Please read/review!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-I don't understand…what's happening?" Miaka asked. She felt a sudden headache and so she caressed her temples.

"Come on, it's just a friendly kiss, Miaka. Why? Do you think it's more?" Yui replied. She gave Taka a glance.

"Taka, how come you haven't spoken anything yet?" Keisuke asked Taka. Keisuke wasn't convinced it was just a friendly kiss.

"Oh, well perhaps I don't have anything to say," Taka said. He moved uncomfortably in his seat. He can't look at Miaka or her brother straight in the eye.

"_Not even some I miss you so much' or hugs and kisses?" _Miaka thought sadly. She bit her lip as she looked at Yui and Taka. A thought entered her mind but she wiped it away.

The doorbell rang again. This time, it was their mother who came in. She instantly saw Taka.

"Taka, I see you've already come back from abroad. I suppose you already have a better living because you have the nerve to go back here," Miaka's mother said. Though what she said sounded a little not so beautiful, she smiled kindly at him, like a mother to her child.

"Yes, he has. It's even more than expected," Yui replied for Taka. Her face was brightening as she was saying that statement.

"I'll prepare some food," Miaka declared as she stood up. Her mother stopped her.

"I'll be the one to do that. You have to entertain your visitors," her mother said. She winked at her.

"Yui and I will help you mom," Keisuke said while winking at Yui and Taka. He knew Miaka needs to talk to Taka and therefore he must get Yui away from him.

"Yui, stay here," Taka requested. He pulled her arm so gently. Miaka just eyed them curiously as she struggled to fight back the hurt she feels deep inside.

"I'll help them first then I'll come back," Yui said then she kissed Taka's forehead.

"_What's that for? I can't believe this is happening! How come they're showing an incredible sweetness in front of me? Something's really wrong…" _Miaka told herself. She bit her tongue. _"Wake up Miaka! This isn't happening!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Now's my chance," _Miaka thought, _"I have to ask him what's happening,"_ then she sat beside Taka. Taka was a little surprised and annoyed when she sat beside him. "Um, Taka, why haven't you spoken a thing about your life there in abroad?" Miaka began. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was so nervous she thought her heart would get out of her chest.

"I don't think you'll be interested, that's all," he said as he moved a little away from Miaka.

Miaka moved toward Taka again, "How come you and Yui are showing some incredible sweetness in front of me? Miaka asked although she's terribly afraid of what he might answer.

Taka moved to the end of the sofa and replied, "Why do you have so many questions? Who are you anyway to ask me about those things?" he replied harshly.

"Well I'm just your girlfriend so I have the authority to ask those questions," Miaka said a little louder. The anxiety she felt a while ago turned to anger. At that moment, Yui came out of the kitchen and asked what is happening.

"I'm out of here," Taka said, "Yui, let's go," he added as he grabbed Yui's hand.

"Bye Miaka!" Yui bade goodbye as she and Taka went out.

"Wait!" Miaka shouted but Taka won't even look back.

"There's really something wrong, right?" Keisuke whispered to Miaka.

Miaka just stared at him then sat down on the sofa and stared blankly at the food in front of her, _"I have to find out what happened… when he and Yui were abroad…" _she told herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and things got worse. They haven't seen Taka and Yui. A million ideas came rushing in Miaka's mind. What are they doing? Are they together, all this time? Does Taka love Yui now? Will he break his promise of a happy life with Miaka?

"_He's trying to ignore me…or even forget me…"_ Miaka told herself sadly. She hugged her little pillow and sobbed. Keisuke tried to comfort her but it was no use.

Suddenly, Tetsuya came running while holding a white sheet of paper. "Hi!" he greeted Keisuke and Miaka, "I understand now why Taka is avoiding you," he said while smiling.

"Why? He wants to break up with me? Come on, it's too obvious," Miaka answered, the tone of depression in her voice.

"Nope, it's actually the other way around," Tetsuya seems too excited now.

"What's up?" Keisuke asked. His left eyebrow jumped up.

"Here. See for yourself," Tetsuya said as he handed Keisuke the paper.

"You are cordially invited in the Most Elegant and Most Romantic Engagement of the Year. It will be held in El Grande hotel, the most expensive and most elegant hotel in Japan. If Mr. Taka Sukunami is the prince, who will be his princess? Find out on this coming Sunday at 7:00 pm," Keisuke read it aloud.

"You mean he wants to surprise me? And that I'm the princess described here?" Miaka exclaimed. She wiped her tears away and her face glowed with happiness.

"Exactly," Tetsuya said with credibility.

"I can't wait for Sunday!" Miaka screamed in delight as she jumped off her bed and danced around.

"Miaka, that's three days from now," Keisuke told his sister. He shook his head. His sister looks so silly now but who cares? Anyone has the right to be silly anyway. Even a bride-to-be has the right to be silly, like Miaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Keisuke, Tetsuya and Miaka decided to go and do some barhopping. They first went to the nearest and cheapest until they reached the most expensive and the newest.

"Get Mesmerized, Have Fun," Keisuke read the name of the newest bar in town.

"Would you want to enter?" Keisuke asked his companions.

"Sure!" his pals answered happily.

"May I have your order, please," the bartender asked.

"Vodka, Whiskey and orange juice, please," Keisuke replied.

"A moment please," the bartender said.

"Up to now Miaka still doesn't drink, huh?" Tetsuya told Keisuke.

"Yeah, she may look adult now, but she has the mind of a child. In short, childish," Keisuke said.

"Yah fine, I don't drink. Anyway, I don't believe you'll get something good from drinking some alcoholic liquor," Miaka defended herself. _ "I can't wait until Sunday, two days seems like forever," _Miaka thought excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Miaka woke up the next day, she opened all the windows in her room and felt the sunshine caress her face. Then she started singing "One day to go…I'll be engaged…to my one and only love…ohh…" she even danced while singing.

"What in the world is that horrible sound?" her brother exclaimed as he went upstairs to Miaka's room. He raised an eyebrow as he smiled teasingly.

"Don't you think it's a wonderful day?" Miaka asked. She seems to be dreaming.

"You're insane," her brother teased.

Miaka didn't seem to listen because she sang her song once more but this time, she danced with her brother. _"One day…at last…you and I will be together…forever," _she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Sunday, everybody came; the Yuuki family, Tetsuya and the other friends of the Yuuki's, the Sukunami family, and even Yui's relatives. They met at the lobby which was large enough to accommodate all the people of Japan.

"_I'm so excited," _Miaka thought.

She's dressed in an elegant gown, which her mother specially bought for her. She waited in the antechamber of the hotel located at the first floor.

"A couple of minutes before 7:00!" a servant yelled. Miaka's heart is beating fast, so fast she felt like it will jump out of her chest.

"A minute to go!" the same servant yelled again. All the servants are preparing as fast as they could; checking everything.

"Now, may I have your attention please, everyone," the host began, "here's Mr. Taka Sukunami to announce who the mysterious and the lucky girl to whom he will get engaged," the host said then everyone gave a resounding applause.

"_Oh God! Help me!" _ Miaka's so nervous now; she can't even move an inch. Taka came down from the stairs and then stopped at the landing. _"This is it! There's no turning back right now," _Miaka tried to bring out some confidence in her.

"I, Taka Sukunami, am here to tell you all, with all pride, who my princess will be," Taka began. Miaka thought this is the right time to step up and hug Taka to show how happy she is for the elegant engagement he had prepared for her. As she was stepping on the first step up, Taka began talking again. "My princess is," Taka said,

"_Oh my! He's going to say my name in front of so many people," _Miaka thought. Her heartbeats raced. Her stomach churned. Her knees trembled. She took a deep breath. _"This is it!"_

"Is Miss Yui Hongo!" he said loudly and everyone stared in astonishment as Yui went down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There it is! Better/ Worse? Please Read/Review! 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell!" Keisuke exclaimed when he heard what Taka said.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, certainly not. Yui is the girl of my dreams," Taka replied proudly.

"I-I can't believe it," Miaka said as hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"How dare you!" Keisuke shouted as he went up the stairs and punched Taka on his face.

"Miaka!" their mother yelled as she chased Miaka who ran out of the hotel while crying. The other guests crowded before them which made Miaka's mother unable to chase her.

"Stop!" Yui yelled as she held Keisuke's arms.

"You! The two of you! You're traitors!" Keisuke accused Yui and Taka.

"Let me explain, brother," Yui said as calmly as she could.

"Brother? You still have the nerve to call me that way? I can't believe you! And you, Taka, how dare you play with my sister's feelings? I swear from this day on you'll never see her! No more!" Keisuke cursed the two.

"That wouldn't matter to me," Taka said.

"Why you!" Keisuke shouted as he tried to give him another blow. This time, Tetsuya came and stopped his best friend. Keisuke's mother also stopped him and then they went away.

"Are you okay?" Yui asked.

"That was the strongest blow I have ever received!" Taka said, "I think I'm fine now. Let's continue the party!" he said. They all spent the time happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Keisuke exclaimed when they reached home, "She's not answering my calls!" ha added as he redialed Miaka's cell phone number.

"Oh, where could that girl be?" their mother worriedly said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Tetsuya said while calming Mrs. Yuuki.

"Okay? My goodness! How could someone be okay in her situation?" Keisuke said to Tetsuya.

"Well, let's just be optimistic. Did you call every friend of hers?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah, everyone. But not even one knows where she may be," Keisuke said while trying to calm himself. Suddenly he went out.

"Where are you going?" Tetsuya asked.

"Look out for my sister," Keisuke replied.

"I'll go with," Tetsuya was about to say he wants to go with him when he realized it won't be good for Mrs. Yuuki to be left alone.

"I'll be fine. Go with him if you wish," she said when she noticed Tetsuya's eagerness to go with her son.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yuuki," Tetsuya said happily as he went out together with Keisuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka went to the newest bar in their place, Get Mesmerized, Have Fun. She's still crying when she entered. She sat on the stool near the bartender.

"Your order," the bartender was about to ask what her order is when she saw that Miaka was crying, "What's matter, Miaka," the bar tender asked. Miaka didn't dare to look.

"My boyfriend and my best friend are getting married," Miaka answered, not even wondering how the bartender knew her name.

"Would you want to discuss your situation?" the bartender asked.

"No, thank you," Miaka answered. Her cell phone began to ring. "My brother," she said then she turned off her cell phone.

"Why don't you answer it?" the bartender asked.

"It's not the right time yet," she answered. "My order is 5 bottles of beer," Miaka said her order.

"Wa-what!" the bartender exclaimed, open-mouthed.

"I'm serious," Miaka said without looking at the one she was talking to. Then she handed all her money, "Keep the change," she said.

"It's actually not enough," the bartender said.

"Make it three," Miaka said, "Now, is it enough?" she asked.

"Yeah," the bartender replied, "Three beers coming right up," she yelled.

When Miaka drank the first bottle, the bartender seemed to notice she's already drunk.

"Are you sure you can drink all of that, Miaka?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, o-of c-course," Miaka said. A man sat beside her.

"The same order please," he said. The man didn't look at Miaka.

"How's your day?" the man asked the bartender.

"Fine," she answered. "How about-" the man was about to say something when Miaka lost consciousness and fell right into his arms.

"Miss, what happened?" the startled man asked.

"Just as I thought, she doesn't drink," the bartender said. The man saw Miaka's cell phone on the floor.

"Is this hers?" the man asked.

"Yes," the bartender answered.

"I think I know the two of you," Miaka said then she lost consciousness again. The man browsed through the phonebook of Miaka's cell phone. There he found the number of Miaka's brother. He dialed the number.

Keisuke was worried sick by now. They're on the park not so far from their house. His cell phone began to ring.

"Goodness! It's Miaka!" he exclaimed, "Hello, Mia-" Keisuke was about to scold his sister when a man's voice answered.

"Sir, I believe you are the brother of this unconscious girl. She's in good hands; don't worry. We're here in the bar Get Mesmerized, Have Fun," the man using Miaka's cell phone said.

"Thank you, who are you-" Keisuke was about to thank the man when he heard the other line click.

"Come on, Tetsuya!" Keisuke gladly exclaimed as they went to the bar mentioned by the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There he is!" several men pointed to the direction of the man carrying Miaka.

"Oops, gotta go now! Bye!" he waved goodbye to the bartender as soon as he placed Miaka on several benches to make her feel comfortable.

"Bye!" the bartender also waved goodbye to the man. As the man was going out, Keisuke and Tetsuya also went in. Tetsuya stared at the man who just went out.

"Miaka!" Keisuke shouted in delight when he found his sister on the benches.

"What happened?" he asked the bartender.

"Drank to much beer," the bartender replied.

"Goodness! Miaka really has to do some diet, she's too heavy!" Keisuke said as he carried Miaka out of the bar.

When they arrived home, their mother's heart leapt with joy when she saw her daughter. "Where did you find her?" Mrs. Yuuki asked.

"In a bar," Tetsuya answered.

"Oh, my head is painful," Miaka moaned when she gained consciousness.

"Keisuke, go buy some medicine for hangover," their mother commanded.

"I'll do it. It'll be better if Keisuke will stay here and take care of his sister," Tetsuya volunteered.

"Thanks," Keisuke thanked him. "I'll go now!" Tetsuya said.

"Oh, it's terrible," Miaka moaned again while holding her head.

"Now, you have proven that you really won't get something good from drinking some alcoholic liquor," Keisuke joked.

"Shut up," Miaka replied. As soon as Tetsuya came back, Miaka drank the medicine then went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up! Wake up!" Miaka tried to wake her brother up.

"What?" he asked when Miaka succeeded and woke him up.

"I want to thank that man and the bartender who helped me when I lost consciousness," Miaka said.

"We'll go there later, at 2 pm maybe," Keisuke said, "Now just let me continue my sleep," her brother said.

When it was 2:00, Miaka and Keisuke fetched Tetsuya in his house and asked if he wants to join them. "Sure," Tetsuya gladly answered. They reached the bar in no time.

"Were you the one who helped me last night?" Miaka asked the bartender.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not the one you're talking about," the bartender answered.

"Someone who looks like this one," Tetsuya handed a sheet of paper to the bartender.

"Wow, Tetsuya, I didn't know you can sketch!" Keisuke exclaimed when he saw what's on the paper. Before the bartender could answer, Miaka was able to take a peek from the sketch.

"Good gracious! That's Nuriko!" Miaka exclaimed when she saw who was on the sketch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Now, that's all…hope you'll also watch out for the next chapter… **Please review!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nuriko? Who's that?" Keisuke asked. Before Miaka could reply, the bartender spoke.

"You know her? She's on her leave and she'll be back next week," she said.

"Thank you," Tetsuya said then dragged the two out of the bar.

"Ouch!" Keisuke yelled at Tetsuya.

"I don't think we should speak of this matter in front of other people," Tetsuya said. They walked toward the Yuuki household.

"What matter?" Keisuke queried.

"Don't you recognize this woman in my sketch?" Tetsuya pointed to his sketch.

"No, I don't know who Nuriko is," Keisuke admitted.

"She's one the Suzaku seishis," Miaka replied.

"Don't tell me you know her, Tetsuya," Keisuke told his pal.

"I saw her in the picture that Miaka got when she was still in the book," Tetsuya said, "Don't you remember, old man?" Tetsuya teased.

"Oh, now I remember," Keisuke said.

"Now, I wonder why she, or he is here," Miaka said. Suddenly, while they were crossing the street a motorcycle drove just in front of Miaka that made her stumble.

"Hey, watch your steps," the driver of the motorcycle yelled at her.

"Sorry," Keisuke apologized for the traffic light says green or go. The driver stared at Miaka without putting off his helmet then he said, "You seem to be familiar," he went down and helped Miaka up.

"For you," the driver said as he got a rose out of his hand.

"Wow, magic huh?" Miaka said as she got the rose.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, the thorns are not yet cut. Here, use this to cover your wound," he said while handing Miaka a handkerchief.

"Thanks, anyway what's your name?" Miaka asked.

"I'm-" the man was about to say his name when someone behind them yelled, "Follow him! We must catch him this time!" a group of goons came by motorcycles. "Hope to see you soon bye!" the man waved goodbye as he drove away.

"_He seems really familiar… but, who is he?" _Miaka thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they came home, Miaka told her mom about what happened.

"That man is really weird and familiar, but he's sort of a gentleman mind you," Miaka told her mom about the man she met a while ago.

"You really are a hardheaded girl, Miaka," her mother replied.

"Remember the golden rule not to talk to strangers?" Keisuke said. Miaka didn't seem to hear him because she's devouring her snack.

"_What brought Nuriko here?" _Miaka thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taka, Yui and her mother are in the living room of Taka's new house.

"You own this?" Yui's mother asked.

"Well, I'm sort of renting it. I bought this lot but a friend of mine helped me afford to build a house," Taka replied.

"Therefore you're paying that friend of yours?" Mrs. Hongo asked.

"Yes, I pay him monthly because to tell you the truth, my salary isn't enough to finish this house in time so I decided to borrow some money to my friend," Taka explained.

"But don't worry mom, I'm pretty sure he'll be able to pay his debt and buy this house," Yui told her mom reassuringly.

A servant brought some snacks and they all ate. Taka went to the kitchen to see what the other servants are doing for they still haven't come back to get the leftovers. He heard two servants talking about some gossip.

"You know, I heard that there was this girl named Miaka Yuuki whose boyfriend and best friend are engaged," the first servant said.

"My, she must have been suffering from severe heartbreak. What did she do?" the other one said.

"Well, she went into a bar and drunk some beer and you know what? I heard there was this certain guy who helped her. I think this will be the beginning of a new love life for her," the first servant said excitingly.

"Yeah, and I think she should forget that worthless and ruthless guy who dumped her. Anyway, I think it's the guy's lost not hers… I doubt if he'll be happy living with that other girl while his girlfriend is suffering," the other one remarked.

"Yeah, I think so," the first one said.

"The two of you, stop gossiping and do your jobs!" Taka yelled. "Yes, sir," the two replied immediately.

"Why? What's the problem?" Yui came for she heard Taka's shout.

"Nothing," Taka replied.

"_Why is it when I heard that when Miaka was hurt, I feel hurt too…" _Taka thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour Miaka went out to go to the nearby park. She saw a flyer about a certain magician who will perform his last performance tomorrow. Miaka thought of the man she met a while ago.

"_It's impossible, there are many magicians all over the world…he's just one of them," _Miaka thought.

She threw the flyer in a trashcan and started wandering around. After some minutes she decided to stop first and rest. She sat on the grass and pull off her shoes to feel the grass tickle her feet. She heard someone speaking nearby. She turned around and to her surprise, saw Taka and Yui about three feet from her place!

"_You traitors, having fun while I'm here and suffering because of you!" _Miaka thought angrily.

All of a sudden, a thought came into her mind. She got two small stones and hid herself in some bushes.

"This is for hurting me so many times!" Miaka whispered as she threw the first stone directly to Taka.

"And this is for stealing my boyfriend!" Miaka threw the other stone to Yui's direction.

"Ouch!" Taka yelled.

"Why-ouch!" Yui shouted when the stone hit her.

"Who in hell threw that!" Taka shouted angrily. People began staring at them.

"Taka, let's go now," Yui said while nursing her head.

They went out of the park without even knowing that Miaka is laughing at them wholeheartedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Miaka laughed. "If you have just seen their faces I assure you, you'll also laugh like me!" Miaka can't help herself.

"Tetsuya, I know you loved Yui but she hurt me so I did that to her," Miaka told Tetsuya.

"Nah, that wouldn't matter, I'm also hurt you know. I'm not a martyr who'll just shut up and let his beloved be happy with someone else while I'm heartbroken. I would've done more than what you have done if I saw them," Tetsuya said. Miaka stopped laughing.

"Please give me some water," Miaka said.

"Hah, I know now, you have hiccups don't you?" Keisuke teased.

"Yah, hic, hic, just give me that water," Miaka replied. Keisuke handed her the water. She drank everything.

"Thanks," she gave the glass back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Miaka walked to the park again. It was past noon already. She heard so many children laughing and saw them crowding over a certain area.

"What's that?" Miaka went through the crowd. She saw a large poster that says "The Final Round of Magic" then she remembered the flyer she saw yesterday.

"Kid's stuff," Miaka told herself. She went away from the crowd then she saw a man in a motorcycle. The man went down and looked at her.

"I can't believe I'll see you too soon," the man said.

"Me too," Miaka replied. The man put away his helmet. He smiled at Miaka once more.

"Goodness!" Miaka exclaimed, "Hotohori! You came back?" Miaka said in surprise.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_There…Hotohori-sama was reborn… in Miaka's world… **Please review! **_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know me?" the man, Hotohori asked.

"How come-why, I-I don't know what to say," Miaka was so surprised.

"I know now! You're the girl who fainted a few days ago because of drinking some alcohol!" Hotohori said. Miaka stared at him.

"I'm the girl? Don't you remember me? Come one Hotohori, is this some kind of a joke?" Miaka asked.

"Anyway, what's your name? My real name is Saihitei Seishuku but I'm often called Hotohori. I can't remember telling you who I am… well, Nuriko must've told you…" Hotohori said, ignoring what Miaka had just said.

"How come you remember Nuriko? Why can't you remember me?" Miaka asked.

"Hey, Master Hotohori, the kids are waiting for you," a man said.

"I'll talk to you later," Hotohori said ignoring Miaka's query.

They started the magic show. The kids are so amazed by the tricks that Hotohori performed. Miaka watched as he smile and make the entire crowd stare at him openmouthed. The show lasted for two hours. Hotohori quickly change into formal attire then went to Miaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Miaka smiled and watched Hotohori walk toward her, she suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Miaka," a gentle voice called.

Miaka, thinking that it was her brother, smiled as she turned around. "There you-," Miaka was about to greet her brother when she realized that it was not her brother who called her. "Taka… where's-where's Yui?" she asked.

"Let's not talk about her. We have a serious matter to talk about. Can you come with me to someplace else?" Taka asked. Miaka wasn't able to answer right away. Hotohori came before Miaka could even answer Taka's invitation.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Hotohori asked, ignoring Taka. Before Miaka could even react, Taka spoke with Hotohori.

"Hey mister, I'm afraid you became so insensitive and didn't notice that Miaka and I are still talking about a serious matter," Taka explained.

"_Mister? He doesn't remember him…like me…why do they have to get amnesia at the same time?" _Miaka thought.

"Well perhaps you should talk about that serious matter some other time," Hotohori said then grabbed Miaka's hand.

"Excuse me," Taka said then grabbed Miaka's other hand.

"Stop playing tag-of-war! I'm hurt!" Miaka exclaimed. The two men let go of her.

"It was his fault!" they accused each other. "His fault not mine!" they said at the same time.

"Stop this nonsense, will you!" Miaka shouted. The men shut up.

"Taka this is Saihitei Seishuku also known as Hotohori," Miaka said as she pointed Hotohori.

"Hotohori, this is Taka Sukunami formerly known as Tamahome," Miaka said as she pointed to Taka.

"_Hotohori… why do I feel like I've already known this man…a long time ago… I feel like I'm so angry with him, as if he has done something really bad… I'm also somewhat jealous… why?" _Taka thought.

"_Tamahome… he seems familiar… like Miaka, I also feel envious and somewhat angry now that I've seen him… as if we've been enemies for so long," _Hotohori thought.

"Why are you so quiet," Miaka asked. Hotohori and Taka came back to their senses.

"Nothing," they said at the same time as they stared at each other with keen eyes.

"Fine you go with him," Hotohori conceded, "But first, tell me what your name is," he added.

"Miaka Yuuki, don't worry I guess we won't be gone for so long," Miaka smiled.

"Okay Miaka, I'll wait or you in this very spot," Hotohori said as he sat on a bench under a tree.

"I'll be back soon," Miaka went with Taka in an alley where no one can see them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taka pushed Miaka against the wall. Miaka was surprised by what he did. Taka pressed on Miaka's shoulders but not that hard. Miaka wasn't able to look directly at Taka's eyes although she knows Taka was staring at her.

"I want you to tell me who you really are in my life," Taka said gently in a voice close to a whisper.

"Are you going t-to b-believe m-me?" Miaka asked.

"Yes," Taka said as he lifted Miaka's chin so that she'll look directly to his eyes.

"I'm your girlfriend… and you promised to marry me, but mom interfered…she didn't want you to be my fiancé because you were still poor…unlike now," Miaka began. She took a deep breath before starting to talk once more. "You decided to go abroad and work there, to earn money for our future. But, what happened after that puzzles me. After three years you came back…but you were engaged with Yui…not me," Miaka struggled to keep her tears from falling. Taka put his arms off her shoulders. He looks puzzled.

"Yui never told me about that… are you telling the truth?" Taka asked. Miaka couldn't hold her tears anymore and she started crying.

"Of course I'm telling the truth! Do you know how painful it is to see your beloved being engaged to someone else? The worst thing is that that someone who stole your boyfriend was your best friend! How could you do this Tamahome? I know, even when we were still in the book that you're having a hard time refusing temptations…but what you did was too much! I can't believe you could ever do this to me! Now, do you remember who I am?" Miaka said.

"No," Taka sadly said then he hugged Miaka. Miaka was surprised and it made her cry some more.

"Why Tamahome? Taka…" Miaka mumbled. Taka hugged her more tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said. Miaka stopped crying.

"What did you say?" Miaka asked in surprise. Taka lifted her chin and pulled her closer… and closer…. Miaka pushed Taka away from her. "After six months you and Yui are going to be married. I don't think it's right that you'll go and kiss someone else except your fiancée," Miaka said. "I'll go now. Hotohori is waiting for me. Don't worry, Yui won't know anything," she assured Taka.

"I'm looking forward for another time like this… you and I alone," Taka said. Miaka didn't reply but deep down, she also looks forward to be with Taka again… to live with him forever….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka gave Hotohori a forced smile as she saw him sitting on the bench.

"What's that serious matter?" Hotohori asked.

"Is it okay if we won't talk about it yet, because it's kind of personal," Miaka requested.

"If that's what the lady says, I'm here to follow," Hotohori said. "Here, have some burger and fries," he said as he handed Miaka some.

"Wow, thank you! I haven't eaten anything yet, for snacks," Miaka gratefully said.

"So, let's forget about those ugly memories of the past," Hotohori said as he put his arm on Miaka's shoulder. They chatted about so many funny things, but most of the time it was Miaka who was speaking.

"Why don't you tell me something about you?" Miaka asked.

"Well, I'm better to be a listener rather than a speaker," he replied. Miaka began talking again. Suddenly, she stopped for she saw Yui nearby. Meanwhile, Yui wasn't looking at her, but looking to something else- rather someone else. Miaka looked at the direction of Yui's gaze, and found Tetsuya standing nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tetsuya," Yui gently said, "Please forgive me," she added as tears rolled from her eyes. Tetsuya stared at her coldly, as if he doesn't feel anything. Yui began to run to his direction. Tetsuya didn't move an inch. Yui reached out for him and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she murmured. Tetsuya pushed her away.

"You're not the same Yui that I've loved before…. You've changed a lot," Tetsuya finally spoke.

"No, I'm still the same," Yui pleaded to Tetsuya.

"Why then did you steal Taka from Miaka? The worst thing is you're even engaged to Taka now," Tetsuya explained.

"I don't love you anymore, that's why. But, I still don't like the idea that you're keeping a grudge from me," Yui said, stopping from crying.

"Then there's nothing to talk about," Tetsuya went away.

"Wait!" Yui tried to stop him but he didn't even look back. Yui bowed her head and went away, toward the opposite direction that Tetsuya took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's that?" Hotohori asked as he and Miaka stared at Yui.

"She's Yui Hongo, she was my best friend," Miaka replied sadly.

"Your best friend," Hotohori echoed.

"Take note of the word _was_" Miaka added.

"Something bad must've happened which broke your friendship, eh?" Hotohori remarked.

"Now, you can't getaway from us," a man's deep voice said from behind.

"Oh no," Hotohori said.

"Who is he?" Miaka asked.

"A friend of mine," Hotohori said then looked at the man's wrinkled face, "perhaps?" he added then ran away.

"Wait!" Miaka yelled but it was too late. Hotohori was not in sight.

After a few minutes of waiting for Hotohori, Miaka finally went home. As she passed through a dark alley, she realized there was a creepy silence. She finally reached their home. As she was opening the door, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her away.

"Don't even think of screaming for help," a man's voice said as he dragged Miaka toward the creepy alley.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**There! Creepy isn't it? Well, Please R/R! **_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka tried to escape from his grasp but she didn't succeed. She stepped on his foot and by the man's reflex, let go of Miaka and caressed his foot. Miaka had a chance to see the face of the prowler…to her surprise; she realized he was so familiar to her.

"T-ta-Tasuki!" Miaka exclaimed. The man looked up to her and light from his side shone to his face. "Tasuki! You really are Tasuki!" Miaka shouted in joy as she hugged him. Tasuki pushed her away. He stopped caressing his foot.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Miaka Yuuki," Miaka answered, "Tasuki, how could you ever forget me? I'm important to you," Miaka tried to explain.

"Darn, I know now! You're the landlady! I'm sorry but I can't pay for the rents yet…please don't get my house from me, please," Tasuki begged. He fell on his knees.

"Stop that! I'm not the landlady you're talking about; I'm the Suzaku no Miko don't you recall? C'mon, don't tell you're like Taka and Hotohori… who couldn't remember me…." Miaka said sadly.

Meanwhile, Keisuke had just arrived home. Upon seeing Miaka's bag on the steps in front of the door and the door ajar, he suspected something happened to Miaka. He went inside, opened the lights and found nobody around except his mom in her room upstairs having her beauty rest. He went out and locked the door behind him. Out of the blue, he heard a girl's voice nearby. He eyed the creepy alley where Tasuki brought Miaka. As he walked along, he saw Miaka's handkerchief embroidered with her initials. He went straight, seeing a shadow ahead, he run as quickly as he can. He saw Miaka with Tasuki; staring at each other. Keisuke went to his sister's side and pulled her away from Tasuki.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked his sister.

"Iie," came Miaka's negative but sad reply. Keisuke got his cell phone from his pocket.

"I'll phone the police now to get this man arrested," Keisuke said as he dialed the number.

"Hey pal, I believe you cannot understand the situation…I'm, I'm Tasuki, and-and she's important to me be-because sh-she's the-the how do you call that damn it! She's the Susuko no Miko," Tasuki said.

Miaka eyed at him, "You mean Suzaku no Miko," she corrected him.

"Is he telling the truth?" Keisuke asked his sister.

"Yes, he's one of the seishi; can we invite him home?" Miaka asked. Keisuke didn't reply for the instant Miaka answered yes, he immediately went to Tasuki and shook hands with him.

"Welcome to our world!" Keisuke greeted.

"Huh?" Tasuki was puzzled. _"This man is really something,"_ he thought. They went home with Tasuki.

_**Taka's mansion**_

Taka went home late and found Yui standing nearby.

"Where have you been?" Yui asked.

"Park," he answered and stared at Yui's eyes, "and spoke with Miaka," he added. A sudden fear came to Yui's eyes. Taka didn't fail to notice. "What's the matter?" it was Taka's turn to ask, "Were you afraid that she might tell me something you _have been_ keeping from me?" he added as a grin slowly grows on his face.

"Something I've been keeping? For as far as I can remember, I'm not keeping something from you," Yui sat on a couch.

"Really, what about me having a relationship with her before I went abroad? Did you ever tell me about it?" Taka sat on the couch facing Yui's. Drops of sweat fell on Yui's forehead. She wiped them, realizing that Taka noticed that she was nervous.

"_No matter what happens, I won't tell you," _Yui thought. "So you believe her more than me?" Yui asked.

"I asked you first, so answer me," Taka commanded.

"She's lying," Yui replied.

"Well, you look more dishonest to me than Miaka," Taka said. Yui stood up and clenched her fists.

"What do you want? Do you want to break our engagement?" Yui asked. Taka stood up, held on her shoulders and pushed her to the wall.

"I think it would be better if we break up," Taka said soberly.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Yui can't believe what she had just heard.

"No," Taka replied. Yui burst into tears.

"Please don't leave me…I can't live without you," she cried as she hugged Taka.

"Alright, maybe I'm just confused by what Miaka told me," Taka said as he hugged Yui.

_**Back to the Yuuki residence**_

"Come in! Feel at home!" Keisuke said as he opened the door for Tasuki. Tasuki wandered around the house. As Miaka was about to enter, Keisuke locked the door. Miaka knocked furiously. "Hey, open up! I'm still outside!" Miaka yelled. Keisuke unlocked it once again and let Miaka enter. "Gomen," he apologized. "Hmp," Miaka nudged at him. Tasuki remained silent, for he was staring intently at a picture on top of a cabinet. Miaka went to his side. "What's the matter?" she asked. "This man," Tasuki pointed at Hotohori, "looks like someone… but I can't remember who…." he said. "Miaka, Keisuke, are you there?" Mrs. Yuuki came from running from her room upstairs. "Oh no, mom's coming down! She mustn't see you!" Miaka exclaimed as she struggled to find a hiding place for Tasuki. Keisuke suggested the comfort room. Tasuki didn't approve at first, but Miaka assured him that their comfort room isn't foul smelling. "Thank goodness you're here!" Miaka's mom exclaimed as she hugged Miaka and Keisuke. "Why? Did something happen?" Miaka thoughtfully asked. Mrs. Yuuki looked at Keisuke. "Tetsuya's house was robbed and he was knocked out very badly. His mom phoned a couple of hours ago to inform you of his condition. I tried to call you but I guess your cell phones are off," she soberly said. "My cell phone needs some charging," Miaka said, "maybe his phone was off," she added. "Is Tetsuya in a critical condition? Mom, please tell me," at this point, fear can be seen in Keisuke's eyes. "Well, he had undergone an operation and the doctors said he won't be awake for at least two to three weeks, he needs rest. Anyway, I guess it's not that serious," Mrs. Yuuki patted Keisuke's shoulder. "Mom, can we visit him?" Keisuke asked. "Of course, Miaka, are you coming?" their mother asked. Miaka was looking at the door of the comfort room. It was ajar. Tasuki was gesturing her to hurry up and send her mom away so he could get out. "Miaka?" her mom called her attention. "Nani?" she asked. "I said are you going with us to visit Tetsuya?" her mom repeated. "Oh, no thank you, maybe I'll just eat here…I'm kinda hungry and I'll just finish your chores, Mom," Miaka answered. "Perhaps you can try some cooking lessons," her mom smiled, "Okay, we'll be back soon," her mom kissed her and they went out of the house. 

_**A few minutes later**_

"Whew! What a relief!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Now, I believe you have proven that our comfort room is not foul-smelling," Miaka said.

"Yah, fine, but it doesn't smell good too," Tasuki demanded. Miaka went to the kitchen.

"Do you want some soup?" she yelled.

"Sure, my stomach kills me," Tasuki answered back. Miaka was busy cooking when Tasuki eyed at the picture on the cabinet once more. He realized that he was there. He stood up to get a better look at the picture.

"_Now, this really is something," _he thought, _"Why am I here? On those out-of-this-world clothes? I can't believe it! Maybe he's just my fan or something. Goodness! He was my clone! Maybe he was the man Miaka was referring to! I must tell her he's just my clone!"_ Tasuki hurried to the kitchen.

"Right timing," Miaka said upon seeing him.

"I've got to tell you something," Tasuki began. He suddenly smelled the "experimental" soup of Miaka.

"Yuck! What's that disgusting smell?" he asked.

"My special soup, I can't believe you said it's disgusting when you haven't tasted it," Miaka was hurt. She opened the lid of the container.

"Hmm, isn't that heavenly," Miaka sniffed the flavor of her soup.

"It's disgusting!" Tasuki exclaimed in disapproval. Miaka looked at him. You can see in her eyes that she was badly hurt.

"I'll phone the police if you won't taste it," she declared. Tasuki, on the other hand, was so afraid to be caught and decided to taste it.

"This is a paste, rather than a soup," he said, "The taste is one-of-a-kind," he said, annoyed.

"So it tastes good," Miaka smiled. Tasuki can't stand it anymore.

"No! It is totally disgusting! So bitter! So-" he saw Miaka sobbing. She turned her back at him.

"I know! I'm not a good cook, but I tried my very best to cook that!" Miaka cried.

"Hey, I don't think that's the right way to treat a lady," a man's voice said.

Taka was there, grinning at them. Miaka stood up and faced Taka.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while wiping her tears, "Go away!" she demanded.

"I don't think that's the right way to treat your visitors, Miaka," Taka took a step forward while Miaka step backward. "Visitors?" Miaka repeated. Yui stepped to the right side of Taka. Miaka's eyes burned with anguish. "How did you managed to enter?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"I kicked on the door," Taka calmly answered.

"Hey, what the hell's happening here?" Tasuki spoke.

"None of your damn business," Taka pushed him away.

"And what's that for?" Tasuki was getting pissed off. Taka went closer to Miaka.

"This is for our sweet moments together," he said, and then he locked lips with Miaka. Both Yui and Tasuki were surprised, as well as Miaka. Miaka slapped him on his cheek so hard he stepped aback.

"Why? I thought you would like to have me, now that I'm here in front of you, why don't you come and get me?" Taka put his arms on her shoulders and leaned on Miaka to try to get another kiss. Miaka put down Taka's arms.

"You're not the same Taka I now! You're wicked! You're a traitor! You're-" Miaka wasn't able to continue…she fell on the floor. Taka slapped her.

"Taka," Yui held Taka's arm. Miaka cried as she slowly tried to sit. Tasuki assisted her. Suddenly, he stood up. He punched Taka on his right cheek.

"You son of a bxxxh!" he shouted as he pointed at Taka, "I don't know who the hell you are or why you hurt this girl," he began, "But I don't like anyone to hurt her or else," he clenched his fist.

"Or else what?" Taka asked as he tried to regain his balance. Tasuki began punching him over and over. Taka accepted every blow until he finally succeeded to catch Tasuki's fists.

"Now, it's my turn," Taka said then kicked Tasuki in his tummy while holding firmly his fists. Taka repeated all over again until Tasuki began spitting blood droplets. Yui can't stand it anymore, although she liked the thought of having Miaka's seishi hurt… as well as Miaka. Yui held on Taka's arm tightly, and told him to stop.

"But I'm just starting to have fun," he insisted.

"Please," Miaka fell on her knees, "Please stop," she wept.

"Please, you heard her," Yui said even if deep inside her, she was laughing evilly to see Miaka crying. Taka stopped and threw Tasuki on the floor.

"I'll be back," he said then he turned his back to go.

_**After seeing Taka and Yui leaving…**_

Miaka held Tasuki close to her chest.

"Gomen nasai," he apologized, "I wasn't able to defend you," he added.

"Iie," Miaka disapprovingly said, "It was my fault that you've been mixed up with this mess…it's not your duty to protect me," Miaka replied. Tasuki touched Miaka's cheek. Miaka winced in pain.

"It is my duty to protect you. I know, deep inside, I've been born to protect you… I'll even give up my life for your protection," Tasuki gave her a forced smile.

"What the hell happened here?" Keisuke exclaimed the moment he entered the house. He saw the door on the floor.

"Miaka! Goodness! What happened?" her mom asked, "Who is he?" she added.

"He's Tasuki, my knight in shining armor. He saved me. There were several men who entered here and tried to steal our goods. They hurt me, and then Tasuki heard me scream for help so he came to my aid. He fought with them but they're too strong," Miaka explained/lied.

"We must inform the police," Keisuke suggested.

"No," Tasuki disapproved, "They're gone already… the police spotted them so they run as fast as they could…but the police were quick enough to have them arrested," Tasuki said.

"All of them?" Mrs. Yuuki asked.

"Hai," Tasuki said then he suddenly fainted.

"Let's rush him to the hospital," Keisuke said. At that moment, Miaka also fainted on her mother's arms. "Together with Miaka," he added then called for an ambulance.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_That's Chapter Six… Now, what do you think is the best pair: **A**. Miaka-Hotohori; **B**. Miaka-Taka; **C**. Miaka-Tasuki_

_(The last choice interests me…)_

_Or perhaps you want someone killed? Opinions accepted! Suggestions and comments are also accepted!_

_Well, you know my fave character is Hotohori-sama… if you want him killed tell me (Don't worry; I won't do the least thing to you… I'm a **PEACE**-lover kidding!) **but I won't assure you I'll kill him if ever you'll tell me to**… chuckles_

_I will appreciate if you'll want Taka killed… he's really bad… laughs evilly but like before, **I won't assure you I'll kill him**…_

_How about Miaka? Well, do you think it'll be nice to have our leading lady killed? If that's what you think then tell me…_

_But I assure you, there will be **someone** who'll get killed here… Who do you think? _

_This isn't the right time for me to tell you yet… Why don't you try to guess**? Who'll be together in the end? Who'll get killed?**_

_**Please R/R! **_


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miaka, Miaka…wake up…." Mrs. Yuuki said.

"Hmm….what are we doing here?" Miaka asked the moment she woke up.

"You fainted…yesterday," Keisuke answered. Miaka recalled what happened and worried about Tasuki.

"He's in the bed next to yours," her mom replied. Miaka looked sideways and found Tasuki's bed beside hers. Miaka jumped off her bed and shook Tasuki to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Miaka shouted as she shook Tasuki. Tasuki slowly opened his eyes.

"Get off me you fat pig!" he shouted as he pushed Miaka away.

"I can't believe what I just heard," Miaka pouted.

"I'm so sorry…I was just surprised to see a woman on top of me trying to wake me up…I'm not used to it," Tasuki apologized.

"Thanks for saving my daughter from those thugs," Mrs. Yuuki said.

"It's just an easy task, no need to thank me," Tasuki bragged as he raised his chin and posed like a super hero.

"Really huh?" Miaka teased as she punched gently Tasuki's ribs which were bandaged.

"Ouch! You f--k--g b---h!" Tasuki exclaimed. Mrs. Yuuki and Keisuke laughed heartily. Tasuki rolled into a ball as he shouted curses to Miaka.

"I guess Mr. Super Strong Tasuki needs some time to cure himself before he could brag about the "easy task"," Miaka teased him.

"Shut up!" yelled Tasuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a jiffy, Keisuke went out of Miaka and Tasuki's room to Tetsuya's located at the third floor. Miaka and Tasuki never stopped teasing each other. Mrs. Yuuki never stopped laughing at the childish attitude of the two.

"I'll be back in awhile. I'll just buy some food," Mrs. Yuuki said.

"Oh no, Mrs. Yuuki. You don't need to buy. We have some food reserved for our patients," a nurse objected.

"I believe you don't know the appetite of my daughter. I'm telling you, even elephants can't beat her in an eat all you can contest," Mrs. Yuuki joked.

"Mom, stop teasing me," Miaka said as her cheeks slowly turned red from embarrassment.

"There, now you look like a golden-brown roast pig!" Tasuki yelled at her. Miaka threw a pillow at him. Tasuki laughed scornfully at her.

"Shut up you coward bandit!" Miaka hollered.

"Bandit! Since when have I been a bandit?" Tasuki asked mischievously.

"In your past life," Miaka mumbled.

"Are you saying something?" Tasuki asked. Miaka just ignored him. She smelled the heavenly scent of…of…of food! Her mom came back and gave her the food she has.

"Mom, what about you?" Miaka asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just eat later. Anyway, the doctor said you could go home later. Tasuki still needs to stay here," her mom said.

"Who'll pay for his bills?" Miaka asked.

"I will," Keisuke answered as he entered. Miaka started devouring the food her mom gave her. A nurse entered with Keisuke and gave Tasuki his food.

"Hey, Miaka's food is twice as mine," Tasuki complained.

"Sir, that's the normal amount of food we serve here. If you want some more, you can buy at the store in the first floor," the nurse kindly answered. Tasuki's face turned pale.

"No, this is just enough for me. Thank you anyway," he said.

"Why? I believe you don't have even a cent in your pocket, do you?" Miaka asked teasingly.

"Well, even if I have a million bucks in my pocket I still won't buy because I don't eat like a pig like someone there," he answered. Miaka finished her food.

"And what does that supposed to mean? Are you referring to me?" Miaka asked as she placed her hands at her waist.

"Well if you're affected maybe," Tasuki answered.

"Coward bandit!" Miaka yelled.

"Golden-brown roasted pig!" Tasuki shouted.

"Mom is that the right way to treat a lady," Miaka asked her mom.

"I believe I should not respect someone who doesn't deserve to be respected," Tasuki replied.

"Stop this nonsense," Mrs. Yuuki said chuckling, "How's Tetsuya anyway?" Mrs. Yuuki asked her son.

"He's better now, it's just that he's in a restful sleep and won't wake up in two weeks," Keisuke replied pessimistically.

"I'm sure Tetsuya will be better soon; maybe sooner than what we'll expect," Miaka said.

"I hope so," Keisuke replied hopefully.

**After a week…**

The investigation on Tetsuya's case was held for a week already. They found some hair, a coat and hankie of man with Hotohori's name embroidered on it. Right now, a man named Hotohori is the prime suspect. Tetsuya is still resting now, so no one can prove if he really is the one who robbed Tetsuya's household. Tetsuya lived in a condominium. There was no witness because people went to their provinces for vacation.

"I don't believe Hotohori did that!" Miaka exclaimed when she heard the news. Her wounds healed quickly; they are no more signs of her horrible experience with Taka Sukunami and Yui Hongo.

"They're hunting for him now," Keisuke said.

"But I'm telling you, he wouldn't do such a horrid thing! He's not that kind of person," Miaka defended Hotohori.

"Who knows? Anyway, you speak as if you know him already," Keisuke stared at her suspiciously.

"Well, he has the same name like one of my seishi," Miaka replied.

"And you believe he was also reborn and the same Hotohori did this robbery?" he asked.

"_But you'll never understand… he was really reborn in this world… in fact I already talked to him… he's still the same guy I knew," _Miaka thought. She suddenly picked up her bag and run outside.

"Where are you going?" Keisuke asked.

"Somewhere where someone will believe me," Miaka answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka went to a bar near their place. Its name was Fun-filled Music. There she sat on the stool just in front of the bartender and asked for a glass of juice. Suddenly, a man sat beside her.

"The same order please," the man said to the bartender. Miaka had a flashback of what happened a few days ago; when she went to another bar and got drunk. She realized that the same voice said those words. She whirled around to see man with a long hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Hotohori!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Oh, Miaka, of all the people I expected to see," Hotohori smiled at her. Miaka didn't smile at him; her face showed seriousness and confusion, which Hotohori didn't understand. The bartender came and gave their order.

"Wh-what's the matter? Do you have a problem you wish to tell me?" Hotohori asked her.

"I'll go straight to the point," Miaka paused for a while and took a sip from her juice. She breathed deeply before she spoke again.

"You're the prime suspect for the robbery in the house of Kajiwara Tetsuya," Miaka said soberly.

"I-I don't understand, I don't even know him," Hotohori replied.

"I know you didn't do it. I believe you'll never do such a thing…but even my brother doesn't believe. The police hold a strong evidence against you," Miaka added.

"I see," Hotohori sighed.

The innocent people, Miaka and Hotohori, didn't know the bartender immediately recognized Hotohori for his picture is in the newspaper. He phoned the police immediately. In no time, the police came rushing in.

"You're under arrest, Saihitei Seishuku, alias Hotohori!" a police yelled as he entered. He showed the warrant of arrest to Hotohori and Miaka.

"I don't know a thing, sir," Hotohori said. A police officer started to drag him out of the bar.

"Wait, you're making a terrible mistake! He's not a larcenist!" Miaka defended Hotohori.

"Miss, he's in the paper can't you see?" another officer handed her the newspaper. Miaka rarely reads news for she thinks it's just none of her business.

"Please, let me explain," Hotohori said.

"You can do that in the police station," the officer said as he pushed Hotohori in the patrol car.

"No," Miaka yelled.

"You might as well go with us," an officer suggested then dragged her into the patrol car.

**Police Station…**

Upon reaching the police station, the investigator immediately asked Hotohori for his statement. Miaka waited for him. She was amazed to see Hotohori still calm even if he knows a little mistake he does can change his life forever. After awhile, Miaka was also asked by the investigator some questions.

"Why are you asking me this stuff?" Miaka asked.

"You're the accomplice of this man so if Kajiwara Tetsuya will file a case against Hotohori, you're also included.

"But why?" Miaka was nervous now.

"You were caught with him and so you're also a suspect. You'll also be accused of larceny," the investigator answered.

"But we're both innocent," Miaka insisted.

"We'll keep both of you first here. If ever Mr. Kajiwara won't file a case against you, we'll be the ones who'll do it ourselves," the investigator said. Miaka called her brother and mother. They promised to go as soon as they can. Minutes later Miaka and Hotohori were in two cells.

"I'm sorry Miaka," Hotohori said.

"It's not your fault. I believe you're innocent," Miaka answered. Miaka pressed her ear to the wall that separates them.

"Don't lose hope. No mater what happens, I'll always be here. I already called a lawyer for us. If ever I'll be proved guilty, he'll make sure you won't suffer the same fate as me," Hotohori said.

"Stop that soap opera will ya!" a police officer yelled.

"Excuse me, may I see my daughter," Mrs. Yuuki and Keisuke finally arrived.

"Mommy!" Miaka yelled. The police officer got the key and dragged Miaka out of her cell. The police officer led them to a room where they can speak to each other freely.

"You have an hour," the officer said then went out.

"Mom, I promise I'm innocent," Miaka said.

"I told you hanging out with that Hotohori guy would do you nothing good," Keisuke scolded.

"He's innocent. I know he is. He's not that kind of person," Miaka defended Hotohori.

"Shut up! Look what happened? It's your fault! I told you not to go with him and look what you've done! Now you're mixed up with his mess!" Keisuke answered. Miaka looked at her mom for some consolation. Her mom buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should've looked after Miaka. I became an irresponsible mother to you, Miaka. I'm sorry," her mom cried.

"Mom, please stop crying," Keisuke tried to comfort her.

"Please don't blame your sister," their mother mumbled.

"Okay, for you mom, I'm sorry, Miaka," Keisuke said.

"Time's up!" the police officer said. He led Mrs. Yuuki and Keisuke out. Another officer put Miaka back into her cell.

**Taka's mansion…**

"Hello, yes it's me Taka…what...are you serious...okay…I promise to help her…bye," Taka answered the caller.

"Who called you?" Yui asked.

"Guess what, it's Mrs. Yuuki!" Taka triumphantly answered then a grin spread on his face.

"So, what's the big idea? Why do you seem so happy?" Yui asked.

"Well, it's just that she asks me to help her get Miaka out of the prison," Taka smiled.

"You're crazy," Yui obviously didn't believe.

"I'm serious. She's with the Hotohori guy anyway," the smile in his face suddenly faded away.

"_Another seishi; why do they have to go to our world and spoil my plans?" _Yui thought, "Are you going to help them?" Yui asked.

"Maybe…if the dove turns black and the crow turns white," Taka answered as he smiled evilly.

**Back to the police station…**

"May I speak with Hotohori and Miaka at the same time?" Taka asked politely.

"Sorry sir, we can only let you speak with them one at a time," the police officer replied.

"Perhaps you would like to have a little break first," Taka said as he handed each officer 10, 000 yen.

"Well, who cares about the rules anyway?" the other officer said as they took the money.

"Two hours," Taka said.

"No problem," the officers answered. They dragged Miaka and Hotohori out of their cells.

"I thought only one person per visitor," Hotohori said.

"There are two of us anyway," Taka said. Both Hotohori and Miaka were surprised to see them. The officers led them to the room where Miaka and her family spoke then left them.

"What the hell do you want!" Miaka yelled.

"Hey, take it easy. I didn't go here just because I wanted to see both of you suffering; although that's part of it, anyway, it's because your mom called me and asked for my help. She said you don't have money to afford a lawyer's charge. That's why I am here, Ms. Miaka Yuuki," Taka said.

"I already called for a lawyer, Mr. Sukunami," Hotohori said.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were there. I'm so sorry but did I hear it right? You called for a lawyer," Taka chuckled because of disbelief.

"Yes, and he won't charge us anything because he's my friend," Hotohori added. At that, Taka stopped laughing; he looked insulted.

"That was _very _fortunate of you then," he said.

"Are you enjoying your stay here, my best friend?" Yui asked.

"No, fxkxxg bxxxh!" Miaka yelled. Yui stood up and tried to slap her but before she did, Hotohori got her hand.

"Please don't," he said. Yui pulled her hand off his grasp.

"Don't you even hold my girlfriend's hand!" Taka shouted.

"I wouldn't do her any harm but if ever she'll try to hurt Miaka again, I won't think twice and do the same thing to her," Hotohori calmly said as he stood up.

"Who is Miaka to you anyway! Is she your girlfriend!" Taka asked.

"Yes she is!" Hotohori answered. Miaka was surprised as well as Taka and Yui. They stared at Hotohori open-mouthed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Well…that's chapter seven. Please keep supporting me and show it by reviewing! **Please** **R/R!** _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

"Hey, what the hell's happening here?" a police officer asked. He wasn't one of the officers Taka paid a while ago.

"Just having some fun," Taka answered for the group. The officer's eyebrows furrowed.

"Fun! Is that what you call fun? Why are those two out? One prisoner per visitor only," he strictly said.

"Ah, excuse me," a man with blonde hair entered the scene.

"It can't be!" Miaka and Yui exclaimed. The men whirled around to look at the stranger. Taka's face stayed emotionless, the officer's face showed surprise while Hotohori's showed joy.

"Ah, monsieur, master, I don't know what to say," the man said.

"No need, just call me by name," Hotohori said with a smile.

"Hotohori, you know Nakago?" Miaka asked.

"Oui, mademoiselle," the blonde man, who proved to be Nakago, said.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine. He's our lawyer," Hotohori answered. He gestured Nakago to go to him. He whispered something to his ear.

"Hi, I'm Nakago. I was pretty surprised that you ladies know me, even though I don't know you," Nakago said, smiling sweetly.

Nakago proved to be on Miaka and Hotohori's side, even though Miaka still doesn't trust him, so much. Taka and Yui quickly left after being scolded by the officer. Those officers whom Taka paid also got scolded. Meanwhile, Nakago, Hotohori and Miaka were given a chance to speak freely with one another. Since Nakago is their lawyer, they were given enough time to discuss the matter.

"Monsieur, I know you and mademoiselle are innocent, right?" Nakago asked as formally as he could.

"_What's happening? Nakago on our side? Now he's even speaking in French! Things are really getting weird," _Miaka thought.

"Why, yes, of course we are. Do you really thing we could do such a horrid thing; to rob and even knock someone out?" Hotohori replied.

"No, not really. I think we should have some time to seek for evidence to prove you're innocent. What're their evidences against you, monsieur?" Nakago asked.

"Well, they said they found a strand of my hair, my coat, and my hankie with my name embroidered on it. That was puzzling though, I never went to his house considering I don't even know the man they said I robbed."

"Their evidences are strong. But, don't worry; I'm sure we'll find some evidences to defend you. Anyway, what's mademoiselle's part in the robbery?"

"She doesn't have anything to do with it. They just found me with her in a bar and therefore accused her as an accomplice."

"I guess I can find evidences with your help. Someone has to pay your bail."

"I'll ask help from my family. We're not really rich but I know they wouldn't let me down," Miaka said.

"That's good for you, mademoiselle. But, what about monsieur?" Nakago asked.

"_Yeah, stupid Miaka, why didn't you think of Hotohori? Mom might agree to pay my bail, but I'm not sure she'll pay Hotohori's. How stupid of me!" _Miaka thought, as she kept silent for a while. Hotohori immediately noticed this and knew she was worrying about him.

"It doesn't matter. It's just all right even if it's just Miaka who gets freed. No one worries about me anyway. I don't have any family to go back to," Hotohori said.

"_Someone does care about you, it's me…" _Miaka said to herself. "No, I won't go without you," she said with a smile. Nakago gave him a questioning look. Hotohori noticed this and just gave him a bow.

"_You know what I mean," _Hotohori thought as he stared at Nakago. Nakago somehow "read" what he's thinking and just shook his head.

"I guess I should leave now," Nakago said as he stood and push his chair.

"But why so soon?" Miaka asked.

"I still need time to seek for evidence, remember?" he said as he winked at Miaka. He went out of the room immediately. Police officers entered and brought Miaka and Hotohori back to their cells.

**The next day… (early morning)**

"Wake up sleepy heads!" someone shouted. Miaka slowly woke up and sat on her "bed". A police officer dragged her out.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Miaka asked as she kicked on the officer. He stayed silent which made Miaka irritated. She stopped kicking when she saw Hotohori also dragged out of his cell. He was calm, as usual and his long black hair is tied in a loose ponytail. They were brought to the chief. He wore a big smile across his wrinkled face.

"Good news, lovebirds, you're free. These people paid your bail," he said as someone entered the scene.

"Brother? You paid our bail?" Miaka asked.

"The chief said these, and not this, Miaka," Keisuke reminded her as someone came from behind him.

"Of all the people I expected to see! It's you, Nuriko!" Miaka yelled as she hugged him. Nuriko also hugged Hotohori, which did not surprise Miaka.

"Miaka, are you not wondering that I remember you and Hotohori does not?" Nuriko asked.

"Why, yeah, that question disturbed me for weeks you know," Miaka replied.

"I won't tell you why, because I also don't know why!" Nuriko yelled then dragged Hotohori out. Keisuke brought his car and they used it on the way to the Yuuki household.

**Yuuki household…**

Hotohori explained everything to Miaka's mother and brother. He told them he was very sorry for Miaka was mixed up with his mess when she just wanted to help him out. This made Mrs. Yuuki and Keisuke sure that he's innocent.

"Anyway mom, you know what? Taka Sukunami and his bride-to-be visited us. My, you know, if I could just pull out their eyes out of their sockets and their tongues out of their mouths I would've done that! But you know, he told me asked help from him…why?" Miaka asked. Her mom got serious and sat on a couch beside hers.

"I asked him to pay your bail. He promised to help, but I see he didn't" she replied.

"What! Of all the people in the world why him?" Miaka asked as she stood up.

"Relax, Miaka," Keisuke said as he pushed Miaka back to her seat.

"As you know, we are not rich. We can pay your bail if we won't eat for two months," Mrs. Yuuki explained. She was the only one in the family who has a permanent job. Keisuke can't get a permanent job and he's just got some salary from his part-time jobs.

"I'm sorry, I should've understood it, mom," Miaka apologized.

"Enough of this soap opera," Mrs. Yuuki said as she stood up with a smile on her face, "Why don't you introduce your friends to me, Miaka?" she asked as she eyed Hotohori and Nuriko who were standing in a corner looking so pathetic.

"Mom, this is Hotohori and this is Nuriko," Miaka said as the two shook hands with her mother.

"Nice people I see," she said, "I hope you can influence my poor daughter," she added to them.

"And what does that supposed to mean mom?" Miaka asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Hotohori, Nuriko and Keisuke just smiled.

"Keisuke, why don't you get that champagne in the cabinet?" Mrs. Yuuki said. Keisuke got it and opened it. They had a toast.

"For Miaka and Hotohori's freedom!" Nuriko said. (The champagne was just given by Mrs. Yuuki's friend.)

**Next day (afternoon)…**

"Gimme my burger!" Miaka yelled as she chased Keisuke across the room. She was holding the mop in her hands.

"I can't give you something I ate already!" Keisuke shouted as he ran upstairs. Mrs. Yuuki is at work so no one can stop the two war freaks.

"I'll get my burger from your stomach!" Miaka shouted as she ran upstairs. Keisuke waited for her. He stood there, smiling. Miaka held on the mop tightly then started charged at her brother. Keisuke smiled broadly. As Miaka ran on the carpet, he pulled it, which made Miaka stumble and drop the mop. He immediately helped her up.

"I hate you!" she shouted. Miaka shouted and shouted this over and over again. Keisuke still smiled then got something out of his pocket.

"I'm sure you'll like this," he whispered. Miaka stopped shouting.

"What?" she asked but as she opened her mouth, Keisuke stuffed it with something she really hates. She swallowed one and then she became teary-eyed. "This taste, this smell-ga-ga-Garlic!" Miaka cried. She spit the other stuff out. "You devil! I'm gonna crush you to death!" she shouted as she picked up the mop she dropped a while ago. Keisuke ran downstairs quickly. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello! It's me Nuriko," the caller answered as Keisuke picked up the receiver.

"There you are you devil you-" Miaka shouted but Keisuke closed her mouth shut.

"Oh hi, Nuriko," Keisuke spoke. Upon hearing this, Miaka pushed Keisuke's hand and grabbed the phone from him.

"Nuriko, so what's up?" Miaka asked.

"Yeah right," Keisuke said as he sat on the sofa.

"Really…nice idea… is he coming… you know, Hotohori…. really…. great…. my brother and I will go tomorrow…. when are you available…. 2 pm then…okay…. take care also…goodbye," Miaka put the receiver down.

"So, how does it concern me?" Keisuke asked. Miaka sat on the sofa beside him.

"Nuriko said we'll visit Tetsuya's apartment," Miaka replied.

"For what?"

"You know, to look for some clues and evidences the police might have overlooked."

"But you're one of the suspects, right?"

"I'll wear a disguise."

"Cool."

"So, are you in?"

"2 pm right?"

"Yeah, are you available?"

"Sure, I don't have any job tomorrow."

"Good, I'll ask permission from mom later when she gets back."

"Tomorrow, 2 pm, alright. I guess with Keisuke around it'll just be okay," Mrs. Yuuki replied.

"So everything's settled then," Keisuke said with a smile.

"Tetsuya's mom called me. She said Tetsuya's health improves everyday," Mrs. Yuuki said.

"Good then. Things are now flowing smoothly," Miaka said with a sigh of relief.

"I think not," Mrs. Yuuki said.

"What's the problem?" Miaka asked.

"When Keisuke and Nuriko paid your bail, you were given _temporary_ freedom only. When your hearing is already scheduled, you still have to attend," Mrs. Yuuki reminded her.

"Well, let's not think of that yet. Tomorrow we'll seek for evidences that'll help us defend ourselves," Miaka assured her mom. _"But what if we don't find any evidence to help us? What will happen? Am I going to be imprisoned for something I didn't do?" _Miaka shook the thought out of her mind.

"Be optimistic. We'll find a way out," Keisuke winked at her for he somewhat "read" what's playing in Miaka's mind.

**2 pm the next day at the Yuuki household…**

"We came to fetch you," Nuriko said the moment Miaka opened the door.

"Wow, you have a car?" Miaka asked as she saw a bright red car outside. Hotohori was already inside and smiling at them.

"No, I just rented that to make our travel easier. Don't worry, I have my license," he said as he handed his driver's license to Miaka.

"Shall we go now?" Keisuke asked.

"Alright!" they all hopped in and Nuriko started the ignition.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I'm back again whether you like it or not! So what do you think with this chap? I got the process of bailing fast because I'm not an expert in law and handling robbery cases. Are you surprised that I made Nakago a lawyer? Well, I just kinda like the idea of seeing him in a suit with a suitcase and being on the side of Mia and Hoto. Anyway, hope you liked this and you'll **review!** _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	9. Chapter Nine

I'm Always Here for You

Chapter Nine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyways, where are we going? I was too excited to ask that…" Miaka asked them. She stared at Nuriko, who was driving by her side, hoping for an answer. Nuriko didn't, much to her disappointment. She looked at the back where Keisuke is getting irritated for Hotohori's head kept on falling onto his shoulder. The travel was not quite long but Hotohori didn't get much sleep last night…and that was obvious. Anyway, he looks gorgeous in his disguise. "Nuriko, where are we going?" Miaka asked again.

"Well, we're gonna visit Tetsuya's house…Tetsuya's his name, right?" Nuriko wasn't that close to Tetsuya so he was having a hard time remembering him.

"Yeah, Kagiwara Tetsuya. He's actually my brother's best friend," Miaka turned to look at her brother who by this time, was already snoring loudly and his head was on top of Hotohori's. "I wonder why Hotohori's things were found there…"

"Here we are," Nuriko said as he parked the car. Miaka got out and immediately woke up the sleepyheads.

"We're here," she said. Hotohori immediately woke up and smiled at Miaka.

"Did I sleep for so long?" he asked.

"Not really," Miaka answered.

"Hey wake up! Wake up!" she shouted as she shook her snoring brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Keisuke shouted the moment he woke up.

"We're here." Miaka and Hotohori answered in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were policemen everywhere. There were some investigators inspecting the grounds. Nakago was also there, talking to one of the policemen.

"Nakago-san!" Miaka yelled happily. She finally trusted the man who almost raped her…well that was a long time ago anyway. Nakago faced them and he smiled a little then said something to the policeman and the officer went away.

"You're here to look for evidences?" he asked.

"Why, yeah…and I'm Nuriko, Miaka and Hotohori's friend," Nuriko introduced herself.

"You're such a beautiful lady, only if you _were _a lady," Nakago said, smiling.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Nuriko asked, getting somewhat insulted for Nakago's remark.

"I'm Keisuke Yuuki, Miaka's brother," Keisuke introduced himself before a world war begins between Nuriko and Nakago.

"Please to meet the two of you," Nakago said.

"Do you think it's just alright if we look around?" Hotohori asked, getting serious.

"I'll ask," Nakago said as he went to an officer. They talked for quite a while. There were nods and questions and some explanations. After some minutes, Nakago invited them inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where these gloves," Nakago ordered before they entered the crime scene. "Be careful for your actions. You might leave something here that might be used against you."

They searched everywhere. Finally, they met at the bedroom.

"Found something?" Nakago asked.

"No, not a thing," they all answered.

"So I guess it was just useless…" Nakago sighed.

"But you know, I had an observation. There was this little egg figurine that was found in every room," Miaka answered.

"What egg figurine are you talking about?" Nuriko asked.

"Where did you find them?" Hotohori asked.

"Show it to us," Keisuke ordered.

Miaka immediately brought out one from her pocket. "I got this one because I thought it would somehow help us in our search," she said.

"May I see that for a while," Nuriko got the figurine from Miaka. She looked at it intently, as if looking for something. She finally tapped at every part of the egg and tried to push on its surface.

"What are you doing?" Hotohori asked.

"I'm looking for the button," Nuriko answered.

"What button?" Keisuke queried.

"Ah, I found it!" Nuriko hollered joyfully. She pushed a circle-shaped design on the egg and a tiny monitor appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Keisuke asked.

"A surveillance camera, very creatively done," Nakago answered for Nuriko.

"Why does Tetsuya have these?" Keisuke exclaimed as he went all over the house to look for more eggs.

"Well, this is an early Easter egg hunting," Miaka said as she helped look for more.

"How did you know this was a surveillance camera?" Hotohori asked Nuriko.

"Yeah, I was also supposed to ask that question," Keisuke said upon entering the room. He and Miaka have gathered all the eggs they found. They're going to give these to the officers.

"If I remember it right, the first time we met was in the bar, right?" Nuriko asked Miaka, Hotohori and Keisuke.

"Yes, so what's the connection?" Miaka asked.

"Well, you see, life's so hard now. We have to work hard just to live. Before I became a bartender, I entered all possible jobs: Factory worker, tailor, vendor, small-time chef, even being a small-time detective and also making some of these things for security. I made these eggs by hand. I even put my signature at the bottom. You know, name it, I did it," Nuriko chuckled.

"Wow, that was amazing, Mr. Beautiful," Nakago remarked.

"Thanks," Nuriko smiled. This time he was flattered.

"Let's not waste time anymore. Let's hand these to the police," Keisuke said. They all helped carry the eggs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The policemen where surprised to discover that they've overlooked an important evidence. They said that they'd watch the video caught by the surveillance cameras then just call them for the necessary information. At that, they immediately left. Nakago offered to drive for them but Nuriko said he'd rather use his rented car. He said he has to use it to the fullest because the money he paid for it will just be wasted. Nakago then went ahead, promising that he'll call them immediately if there would be some improvements on the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taka's mansion, evening… 

The phone rang.

"Sir Taka, Ms. Yui is on the phone," a servant came and informed him. Taka pulled up the receiver and said hello.

"Why?" Taka asked.

"I'm getting worried and nervous," Yui said, her voice trembling.

"What's the problem?"

"Do you know who the lawyer of Miaka and Hotohori is?"

"No, I haven't seen him before, why? Is he disturbing you?"

"Not really, it's just that he shouldn't be working for Miaka, he should be working for me…"

"But why? You don't need a lawyer. You're not a suspect."

"But he shouldn't be friends with Miaka."

"Forget about the blonde guy."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Goodbye Yui."

"_That's strange…why is she so worried about the blonde lawyer? Could he be Yui's ex? No, maybe not. Why am I thinking this way?" _Taka thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuriko drove to a bar. There they celebrated their discovery of the surveillance cameras that may lead to Miaka and Hotohori's permanent freedom. Nuriko and Keisuke got drunk but Hotohori didn't even take a drop of any liquor. Keisuke was sleeping on Miaka's lap while Nuriko was getting half-conscious and is now getting dizzy.

"Hotohori…" Miaka called him.

"Yes?"

"You don't drink alcohol?"

"Not really, besides, if I get drunk too who will help you bring home these guys?"

"Hey Miaka…I wanna talk to you for a while…" Nuriko called her.

Miaka slowly lifted her brother's head off her lap and onto another chair. Then, she sat beside Nuriko. Nuriko stared at her with sleepy eyes.

"Do you want to know why I have my memories but Hotohori and Tasuki don't have theirs?" he asked.

"You know Tasuki's here? How did you-" Miaka was surprised that he knows Tasuki was also here although she hasn't spoken a word about him.

"Do you want to know?" he was getting moody now. Miaka leaned forward to listen…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Finished! Sorry if it took so long…I was busy with my exams…. Sorry again! Anyways, what do you think? Why does Nuriko remember? How about Nakago? Are you sure he doesn't remember a thing? What if I tell you… never mind…I'll leave this for the next chapters. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When I died, Taiitsukun told me that I could be reborn but I can choose whether to be reborn in my world or in yours," Nuriko paused as he drank a bottle of beer, "I asked her if I could be reborn with my sister in our world…she said that's not permitted."

"But if you choose to be reborn here, you can be together with your sister, right?" Miaka added. Nuriko nodded in agreement. "And then?" Miaka eagerly asked.

"She told me that I won't have my memories if I'll be reborn as well as Kourin. I asked her what's the use if we don't know who we are. She told me that you are the only one who could help us."

"Huh? I don't understand, why do you remember?"

"Let me finish, will you?"

"Okay, sorry,"

"You should find something that belongs to me here in your world. Taiitsukun sent my bracelet here; the one she gave me when she appeared in our ceremony that was disturbed by Amiboshi who we thought was Chiriko. She said that was all she could do. You should do the rest. However, I accidentally found it by myself."

"How?"

"It's still because of you. The first time you visited the bar I was working in, you left something. You left a card that says about a free visit to a certain museum not far from here. That's where I found the bracelet and remembered everything. Luckily, Kourin was a waitress in the restaurant across the street. I made her remember everything about us."

"Hotohori and Tasuki were also asked to choose, and they chose to live here…. So, they still don't have their memories because they haven't found the thing they need, right?"

"Exactly," Nuriko yawned. Miaka realized that soon he would fall into a deep sleep.

"What do they need?" she asked.

"The sword and the tessen," Nuriko answered, half awake. After speaking, he fell into a deep sleep.

"_Sword and tessen? Where could I find those? Taiitsukun really hates me…" _Miaka thought.

"_And who hates you?" _a voice asked in Miaka's head.

"_What the, who are you? Aren't you Taiitsukun?" _Miaka replied.

"Yes, I am. And I'm not asking you to find the sword and tessen because I want you to suffer and have trouble finding those. It's because it would be easier for you to find them than anyone else." Taiitsukun answered.

"_Why?"_

"_Simply because the aura of the Miko attracts those. Once you find them, they will glow a bright red light. You should give them immediately to Hotohori and Tasuki because I'm giving you only a month to find those."_

"_WHAT? That's impossible…I don't have any idea where to find those…"_

"_Don't worry. Believe in yourself. Or else, I'll be forced to get back Tasuki and Hotohori after a month. But, if they'll have their memories within a month, I could easily make another Hotohori and Tasuki here."_

"_So why do you still have to get them after a month if you could make another one like them?"_

"_Because that's what Suzaku wants, I'm just obeying."_

"_Suzaku could really get weird and demanding sometimes…"_

Taiitsukun's voice vanished. Miaka opened her eyes. She realized that Hotohori was shaking her to wake up.

"You were staring at the space…your eyes were blank, like you're trapped in some dimension or something," Hotohori said worriedly.

Miaka hugged him. "I'm gonna find your sword, I swear," she said.

"Sword? What are you talking about? Anyway, I guess we'd better get these guys home. Pretty soon the bar will close."

Hotohori drove Miaka and Keisuke home. He used Nuriko's rented car. He then went to Nuriko's house and left him with Kourin. Kourin welcomed him with a smile and thanked him for driving her brother home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Miaka was full of courage to start finding the sword and tessen.

"Maybe I should look for it the museum, who knows, maybe both are there," Miaka told herself.

She invited Keisuke to go with her but found it impossible to convince him for he kept on complaining that he has a headache. She finally decided to go by herself.

"Be back before lunch, okay?" her mother reminded her as she waved goodbye.

Miaka entered the museum. She paid for the entrance and quickly walked into the museum. She was so amazed by the different artifacts in there. Something caught her attention. There was an old book at the end of the hall and it says "Don't touch." Out of curiosity, she walked toward the book. It seemed so familiar…

"It can't be!" she almost screamed upon seeing the title of the book. It read "The Universe of the Four Gods."

A guide approached her and asked what's wrong with her. He said she looks pale. Miaka forced a smile and told him she's just alright.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked.

"Uhm, may I just ask you something?" Miaka asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he politely answered.

"How and where did you get this book?"

"A blonde girl gave us the book. She said it came from an ancestor of hers and said it would be better if the museum will just have it here."

"Do you know the girl's name?"

"Well, lemme think," the guide thought for a while. After some time, his face brightened, "Her name's something like Yuri, Yuyi, Youi…"

"Tell me, is it Yui?"

"Yes, that's her name! Her name's Yui Hogo, no, not Hogo, Hoño, no, it's not…"

"Yui Hongo…"

"Yeah! Right miss! Why, do you know her?"

"Why, uhm, yeah somewhat…I just know her by reputation…"

"Do you have any other questions Ma'am?"

"Oh yes, do you have any sword or tessen displayed here?"

"Sword, there are a lot of swords here. As for the tessen, what is it anyway?"

"It's a heavy iron fan used as a weapon."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have anything like it."

"Well, can you just lead me to the swords?"

"Sure,"

The guide led Miaka to a large room full of various kinds of swords. As Miaka surveyed the room, the guide kept on talking about the origins of swords. Most were samurais and there was nothing like Hotohori's. Although she was disappointed, she still went to the other rooms to find some clues to the whereabouts of Hotohori's sword or Tasuki's tessen. Unfortunately, she didn't find anything.

"_I could make a good detective someday," _Miaka thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Miaka was leaving the museum, a blonde couple passed by her. At first, she didn't care about them, but the man whirled around and Miaka saw his face.

"It's Nakago!" Miaka was about to call his attention when she saw the face of the woman with him. "Yui? Why are they together? I thought Nakago was on our side? Is this sabotage? I can't believe it! On the other hand, I must know first why they are together and if Nakago is really a saboteur,"

Miaka followed them but was disappointed when they used a red car. Luckily, Miaka was able to get a taxi.

"Follow that red car!" she commanded.

The skillful driver went through different curves as he followed Nakago's car. They were just behind Nakago's car.

"That taxi's following us," Yui said.

"I know, I'm doing my best to lose them," Nakago replied.

He stepped on the accelerator. The taxi driver did the same. Nakago's car was now a meter away from them. It crossed an intersection. When the taxi was about to cross the same intersection, the traffic light turned red.

"Oh no! We'll lose them!" Miaka cried.

When the light turned green, the taxi crossed the intersection quickly. Nakago's red car was out of sight.

"Sorry lady, did my best," the driver apologized.

"It's just okay," Miaka replied then she told the driver the directions to the Yuuki household.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Yui and Nakago went to a restaurant. They sat and the waiter took their order.

"Why did you invite me to eat with you?" Nakago asked formally.

"I want you to answer me truthfully," Yui said.

"Sure, a lawyer keeps his word," Nakago replied more formally.

"You remember me, don't you?" Yui asked as she stared at Nakago's eyes.

For a moment Nakago avoided her eyes. He looked troubled and confused.

"Answer me!" Yui commanded.

Nakago stared at her. He was still deciding whether to tell her the truth or not.

"I guess I should tell you the truth then," Nakago said.

"What do you mean?" Yui queried curiously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What's Nakago's secret? Where's Hotohori's sword and Tasuki's tessen? Will Miaka be able to find them in time? What do you think? Please **REVIEW**!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Could I trust you?" Nakago whispered.

"Scusa (I beg your pardon)," Yui replied.

"Italian?" Nakago asked.

"Si (yes)," Yui answered.

"Tres bien (very well)," Nakago replied.

"French?" Yui asked.

"Oui (yes)," Nakago answered. "Parlez-vous francais? (Do you speak French?)"

"Non capisco (I don't understand)," Yui replied. "Let's stop this thing. Let's just speak in English rather than French or Italian. We've wasted a lot of time already."

"Here are your orders," the waiter said as he put down the food. As soon as the waiter was away, Yui put up the subject about Nakago's secret again.

"What truth are you talking about?" she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Miaka was sitting on her bed while eating some dumplings. She was thinking of places where the tessen and the sword could be. There was a sudden ring from her cell phone.

"Hello," she greeted.

"It's me, Hotohori, I was wondering if you're free now. I wanted to show you my little home," Hotohori replied.

"Sure, where are you?"

"Right at the door,"

Miaka opened the door of her room where she saw Hotohori standing.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" she asked.

"No, let's go now. I would like you to meet my housemate," he answered.

After asking permission from her mother and arguing with Keisuke, Miaka rushed to go with Hotohori.

"No fair. Why wouldn't Miaka like me to go with them? She just wanted to have Hotohori by herself," Keisuke complained.

They rode in a taxi and after an hour, they finally arrived at the place. It was of an old Japanese architecture. It was small yet neat.

"We just rent this house. Let's go inside," Hotohori invited Miaka in.

Inside, there was a small living room, kitchen and all the other rooms of a common house. When they entered the bedroom, Miaka was surprised why there was a door that cuts the room in half.

"The other part belongs to my housemate. This is my room," Hotohori showed her a clean division of the room. "And this is Genrou's division," he said as he showed her a messy division.

"So, Genrou's his name," Miaka remarked. "His name sounds familiar."

"Hey, who gave you the right to enter my room!" came a shout from outside.

"He's here," Hotohori said as he opened the door.

"My goodness! Tasuki, you're Hotohori's housemate?" Miaka exclaimed.

"Miaka? You're with Saihitei? What're you doing here?" Tasuki asked in amazement.

"I guess you don't need any further introductions," Hotohori said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nakago paused for a while. He suggested that they eat first. Yui hesitated at first but when she saw the seriousness in his eyes, she agreed. After eating, Nakago began his story.

"I know and remember everything. I know I was a Seiryuu seishi and you became our Miko in another world. I know I was the mortal enemy of Tamahome or Taka and I also know what you did to get him back from Miaka," he said.

"You're irritating, you know? Now, I just want to know why you are on Miaka's side and why you seem to be so close to that Hotohori guy," Yui retorted.

"First things first. I came here because the Seiryuu commanded me to find another Miko to replace you."

"That's not what I want to know,"

"Okay," he answered when his cell phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me,"

"Hello, what? Okay I'm on my way," he then told Yui that there was an improvement on the case he was holding. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll just tell you everything next time."

"For goodness sake, you just wasted my time for nothing!" Yui cried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sonnuvabitch! Why didn't you tell me you'd invite Miaka? I wasn't able to tidy up my room," Tasuki told Hotohori.

"Now Tasuki, watch your language. You shouldn't speak like that when visitors are around," Hotohori scolded.

"I guess I'll stay at the living room first while you tidy up your room. Hotohori, I guess you should give Tasuki a helping hand," Miaka suggested.

"I think so too. This tidying thing could last for ages if I won't help," Hotohori chuckled.

"Yeah right," Tasuki replied.

Miaka went to the living room. There she saw some pictures of Tasuki and Hotohori together.

"I guess they got along well," she thought.

A picture struck her. It was a picture of Hotohori with a girl who greatly resembled Nuriko. She smiled to herself when she remembered that Kourin was also reborn here so the girl with Hotohori was Kourin. She saw another picture. This time, it tore her heart apart. It was Hotohori and Kourin kissing lips to lips. She picked the picture up. She felt as if she would like to tear the picture into pieces. She was so jealous. A sudden thought came into her mind.

"_Do I have a right to be jealous? Who am I to Hotohori? I'm just his friend, nothing more than that. Therefore, I don't have the right to be jealous,"_ she told herself.

"Miaka," Hotohori's gentle voice brought Miaka back to reality.

"Hm?" Miaka stared at him weakly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes I am," she answered feebly.

"Would you like to eat?" he asked again.

"Of course!" Miaka exclaimed as her face brightened up at the sight of the food on the dining table.

Tasuki was already devouring most of the food.

"Hey!" Miaka hit him at his nape. Tasuki stared at her.

"You want?" he asked as he handed her a plate of food.

"Sure!"

"No way! But, I'll give you something else," he said then he kissed her at the cheek.

Tasuki jumped out of the room and Miaka chased him. Hotohori stopped her.

"Why chase after him? There are still a lot of food here," he said.

"But that's my favorite," Miaka replied.

"You seem to be so close to him," he started to play with his fingers. "If I didn't know you were just friends, I would think you're more than friends."

Miaka bit her lip._ "Could this be…jealousy? Is he jealous of Tasuki?" _Miaka stared at him. This time, he was clenching his fists.

"Why are you angry?" she asked.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this, I'm jealous of him…I don't even have the right to be."

"I don't understand…"

"Miaka I like you!" Hotohori shouted.

"You like her, so do I," Tasuki came and interrupted them.

"Hotohori…Tasuki…. What's going on? I don' t know what to do…" Miaka said in confusion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Look at that! Torn between two lovers! If you were Miaka, who will you choose? If I was Miaka, I'd rather choose Hotohori…will you have the same decision? **Please REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're both important to me, you're my friends," Miaka said as she paced the room, "It's very hard for me to choose between the two of you…"

Suddenly, Tasuki laughed scornfully. "I can't believe you fell for that! Ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"I don't understand," Miaka replied. Hotohori suddenly chuckled.

"Miaka, I hate to tell you this but, it was just a joke!" he explained. With that, tears came to Miaka's eyes.

"I can't believe you played with my feelings! I hate both of you!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh, no, I told you this wasn't a good idea," Hotohori scolded Tasuki.

"But you also laughed, didn't you? I told you she'd buy it! Ha ha ha!" Tasuki still can't stop laughing.

"I'll go after her," Hotohori excused himself as he went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nakago went to the police station. There, an officer told him of the latest updates.

"We've seen the video caught by the cameras," he said as he led him to a room with news clippings posted on the walls.

A clipping fell and Nakago picked it up. The headline says, "Garbage can reveals chopped bodies of Robbers"

"How cruel," Nakago remarked.

"Cruel indeed," the officer said, "Those chopped robbers are the _real_ robbers of Mr. Tetsuya's condominium."

"How sure are you?" Nakago asked.

"Aside from seeing their faces clearly in the video, Mr. Tetsuya himself told us that they were the real robbers and…"

"So, he woke up already…good news."

"Yeah, and he proved that Hotohori and Miaka are innocent. The video revealed also that the hankie, hat and coat were intentionally left for us to suspect Mr. Seishuku."

"What a progress! I'll inform Mr. Seishuku and Ms. Yuuki about this. I'll still see what I can do for them. We have to prepare in case that Tetsuya guy files a case…"

"No need," another voice said, "You must be Miaka and Hotohori's lawyer, right? I'm Tetsuya."

"Pleased to meet you," Nakago said "By the way, my name's Gi Ayuru, a.k.a. Nakago," he introduced himself as he shook hands with Tetsuya. Upon hearing the name Nakago, Tetsuya pulled his hand and stared at him.

"Nakago… quite familiar name," he said as he tried to recall where he first time he heard his name.

"I'll just call Mr. Seishuku and Ms. Yuuki," Nakago excused himself as he dialed Hotohori's phone number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Keisuke visited the hospital where Tetsuya was confined. He was totally surprised when he heard that Tetsuya was released just a couple of hours ago. He immediately went home to tell his family about the news but found out that the two ladies are out. Mrs. Yuuki left a note that says there was an emergency in her office so she went to work. Miaka also left a note telling him she went out with Hotohori. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Tetsuya.

"Hello," Tetsuya greeted him in his disguised voice.

"Excuse me?" Keisuke replied.

"Oh c'mon Keisuke, I can't believe you can forget your best friend," Tetsuya teased.

"My—Tetsuya, I can't believe it's you!"

"Yeah, guess what, you and your sister don't have to worry anymore. We found out the real robbers already and apparently they're already staying in hell. If you had the chance to take a peek on the paper today…"

"You mean, the chopped robbers here are the ones who robbed your place?"

"Exactly. And because I have already proven that Miaka and I think it was the Hotohori guy who was the prime suspect were innocent, you don't have to worry about any hearing or whatever things else. If they need further evidence aside from my testimony, we always have Nuriko's video at our backs."

"Of course they would believe you, you were the one who was robbed."

"Guess what? I think the robbery was just a hoax and they just wanted to get rid of poor Hotohori. Just before I was gonna lose consciousness when they knocked me out, I saw one of them intentionally leave those stuff that I think they also stole from him. I think they wanted to destroy that Hotohori guy…and that brings me to a conclusion that he's no ordinary man."

"Well, he really isn't an ordinary man, he's a Suzaku seishi…"

"Yeah, but I think in this world, he's also someone important… say, what if he's a lost prince or something?"

"If that happens, I'll immediately tell him to marry Miaka."

"What a brother you are! Anyway, that's all. I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Tetsuya."

Keisuke immediately dialed Hotohori's cell phone number to tell him everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Taka's place… _

Taka, our **favorite** character here, (author throws up!) is still thinking of Nakago. He hired a private detective to follow him wherever he goes and know all the information about him. The detective told him that Yui seems to know something else about Nakago.

"Do you think they had a relationship?" Taka asked while staring at Nakago's picture dressed in lawsuit on his desk.

"I don't think so. They went out but they talked about something that certainly confused me." The detective answered as he touched his chin and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?"

The detective pulled out a voice recorder from his pocket. He used it to record everything that Yui and Nakago talked about. Taka listen carefully and slowly, his eyebrows furrowed also.

"Do you know what that Seiryuu thing or Miko means? Do you know why he said 'Tamahome or Taka'? I don't understand! They talked nonsense!" Taka said.

"I'm sorry Sir but I don't think I can do anything for you in that matter. I'll recommend that you speak with Ms. Yui. I guess she knows better than I do," the detective suggested.

"That's alright. Here's a little something for your help," Taka said as he handed an envelope to the detective. The detective accepted it gratefully then went out.

"Yui, I'll make sure you'll tell me everything you know about the lawyer…" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotohori and Tasuki's house 

The phone rang when Hotohori went out to chase after Miaka. Tasuki answered it.

"Ello," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, this is Nakago, may I speak with Mr. Seishuku?" Nakago asked.

"Wait a sec," Tasuki said, "Hori-chan! Nakago guy in the line!"

Hotohori had just taken a few steps when he heard Tasuki. He went back and forgot everything about Miaka. Nakago told Hotohori everything about the case and Hotohori thanked him.

"You shouldn't thank me, you should thank Tetsuya for finally waking up," Nakago said with a little humor although he said it with seriousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka's moment 

Miaka was waiting for any of the two to come and comfort her and was disappointed when no one showed up. She was just sitting by the gate.

"_You don't really care about me…I really hate you! I thought even without your memories we could get along well and our relationship will come back even if you're other people now. Stupid me! How could I be so ambitious anyway? Why should I expect them to be the same in this world? Maybe they don't really like me…they just pretended to like me…"_

Miaka was busy sobbing when suddenly she felt a drop of water touch her head. Then another followed after another…

"Goodness! Why does it have to rain!" she said in disgust as she opened the gate.

"What am I doing? No, I shouldn't go in. I'll wait for them to go out," she decided.

A strong cold wind brushed on her face that made her chill. She doesn't have any umbrella or hat or anything to protect herself from the rain and the cold. She began blowing her hands and rubbed them to keep them warm. Suddenly, she felt the raindrops stop pouring on her. She could see that it's still raining…how come it doesn't affect her? She looked up and found that an umbrella was there. She turned back and saw Hotohori's smiling face.

"You shouldn't stay here in the rain. You'll get sick," he said.

Miaka tried to smile but she felt so weak and cold…and then…she fainted…**in Hotohori's arms**…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I think I'm jealous of Miaka! Why did I ever type that last part! Yeah, why did I do that anyway? _

_Whatever!_

_Think I'm going crazy? No way! I'm not a Miaka hater, but I don't like her that much. She's just okay for me…_

_That's all for this chapter… **Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka woke up and saw Tasuki's face right in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked curiously but not thoughtfully.

"Yeah, of course," Miaka replied and then she sneezed.

"You're not," Tasuki commented.

"Here, take a sip of this soup," Hotohori said as he gave Miaka a bowl of hot soup, "Careful, it's hot."

"May I have some too?" Tasuki requested.

"Go get some," Hotohori answered.

Miaka was so happy Hotohori came to her aid a while ago under the rain. She stared at his face. Hotohori was looking at the window where he can see the falling rain. Absentmindedly, Miaka spilled some of her soup onto her hand.

"Oh, Ouch!" she shouted.

Hotohori immediately put the bowl on the table and wiped her hand with his own hankie. After that, he asked Tasuki to fill the ice bag and give it to him immediately. When the ice bag was brought, he gently squeezed it onto Miaka's hand.

"By the way, I'm sorry for that awful joke we played on you," Hotohori apologized.

"Well, that hurt me a lot you know…but since you apologized, okay, I'll accept it," Miaka replied.

Miaka stared at him and gave him a cheerful smile. Hotohori stared back and smiled at her also. Upon noticing the romance rising, Tasuki spoke up and changed the atmosphere.

"Hey Miaka, wanna hear a joke?" he asked.

"Why should I listen to you? You haven't apologized to me," Miaka pretended to be mad although she already forgave him.

"Fine, sorry okay?" Tasuki said although he didn't really mean it.

"Oh yeah? Why then are you pouting at me?" Miaka asked.

"Huh…okay, I'm sorry. I didn't think of your feelings when I did that. It was my idea alright…sorry," Tasuki apologized wholeheartedly.

The phone suddenly rang. Tasuki rushed to answer it.

"Hori-chan, it's Kourin," Tasuki told Hotohori.

Hotohori's face suddenly lighted. Miaka was now wondering if he has any relationship with Kourin. She decided to ask Tasuki as soon as Hotohori was already on the phone.

"Relationship? I don't know…maybe…but that's possible, you know. Kourin is such a beautiful and smart girl…too bad she liked Hotohori more than me," Tasuki said half-jokingly.

"You like _girls_? I can't believe it!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Of course I do, what do you think am I, a gay?"

"No, it's just that…well…I thought you were a woman hater…"

"Me? No way! I had a lot of girlfriends, you know."

"_A lot of things have changed…first, Taka doesn't love me anymore, second, Hotohori is poor and is being chased by gangsters…not to mention, he likes Kourin, thirdly and the most shocking of all, Tasuki likes women! He even had a lot of girlfriends! What's happening? I don't understand…I really have to find the tessen and the sword as soon as possible! I can and I will!" _Miaka thought then she said again in a loud voice, "I can and I will!"

"What?" both men asked.

"N-nothing…don't mind me…he he he…" Miaka patted her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taka immediately called Yui to come over his place. Yui was surprised when Taka banged the phone down so she decided to go immediately.

"_Now what?" _Yui thought in confusion as she entered her fiancé's mansion. She found Taka sitting on a couch and upon seeing her; raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"What do _I_ need?" Taka asked back as he stood up. He went to Yui who was steeping backwards for she was frightened of him. Taka pushed her down the couch facing his, "I need you to tell the truth, my dear." He then sat again on the couch opposite hers.

"Truth? About what?"

"The blonde lawyer with whom you ate lunch with yesterday."

"How did you…were you spying on me?"

"Not me, my detective did it for me."

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Who is he? What is the Seiryuu thing you've been talking about? Why is he calling me Tamahome? And what did you do to get me back from Miaka?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keisuke and Tetsuya went to the Yuuki household were Mrs. Yuuki was cooking some food. Upon seeing Tetsuya, she smiled and dropped the pan she was holding. She hugged Tetsuya.

"I'm so happy you're already well. I've been worrying about you for weeks," she said.

"Mom, don't you smell something burning?" Keisuke asked.

"Oh no! it's burned!" his mother sighed. "I was supposed to cook Tetsuya's favorite."

"That's okay Mrs. Yuuki. I'll just buy some pizza," Tetsuya suggested.

"Oh no, I'll do that," Mrs. Yuuki insisted.

Mrs. Yuuki walked to the nearby pizza store. As she was crossing the street, a car suddenly sped up toward her although it was red on the traffic light. Fortunately, a man pulled her to the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yes thank you," she replied.

"You're gonna buy some pizza?" the man asked her.

"Yes, I was,"

"I'll do it for you then."

The man carried the pizza to the Yuuki household. Mrs. Yuuki invited him in but he doesn't want to.

"Mom, is that you?" Keisuke asked as he went to the door. He smiled at his mother and was bolted from the blue when he saw the man carrying the pizza. He was speechless upon seeing him. Tetsuya, wondering what took Keisuke so long, also went to the door where he found the trio standing.

"Look at that! This _really_ is a small world," Tetsuya exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"By the way," Miaka whispered to Tasuki, which surprised the man, "Do you _really_ think Hotohori likes…Kourin?"

"Want the truth?" Tasuki answered her with another question.

"Of course."

"Well, over ten, it's a _certified_ twenty."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Tasuki said with confidence. He noticed Miaka's face turn dim. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? No…of course not…" Miaka replied _"Or perhaps I'm just afraid to admit it…but I'M DEADLY JEALOUS OF HER!" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the last question, Yui suddenly became scared and uncomfortable. She can't look at him directly to his eyes. She also began sweating profusely.

"W-what do you mean? I-I don't understand…" she said while wiping her sweat and trying to be calm.

"Now, that was surprising. I thought you would tell me I'm irritating," Taka replied while grinning evilly.

"W-why would I say that?" Yui asked while trying to hold back her tears.

"Just answer the last goddamn question will you?" Taka shouted, getting a little mad.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have anything to do with Miaka? What's important is that I love you! Why can't you be contented with that?"

"Because I feel like a piece of me is missing…that something happened that all of you know that I don't…like my memories were erased…like I had a wonderful dream and then when I woke up, I saw you and forgot everything about the dream I had! Why don't you just tell me the truth, Yui? That's all I need. I know you love me. I love you too and no matter what happens, I won't leave you. Come on, Yui. Tell the truth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Now, I have a few questions for you:**_

_**Do you think Hotohori has a relationship with Kourin? **_

_**Who was the guy who saved Mrs. Yuuki?**_

_**Will Yui tell Taka the truth?**_

Plz. Answer…and thanks to all who reviewed! Especially those who left some comment because they really help me a lot… Thanks again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui looked directly to his eyes. She could see that he is sincere and the anger he felt a while ago faded away. His voice sounded so sweet when he said he really loves her…or at least his mind tells him he loves her…

"Okay then…I'll tell you what really happened…" Yui replied as she smiled at him.

Taka sat more comfortably now as he showed that he's listening to her. And so Yui began _her _story…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Yuuki got more confused when Tetsuya suddenly spoke up. She stared from one man to another hoping for an explanation. Keisuke somehow understood his mother's confused stares at them and began the introductions.

"Mother, this is Mr. Gi Ayuru, AKA Nakago" Keisuke introduced the blonde man who nodded in respect.

"Oh, well, hi…I'm Keisuke and Miaka's mom. You can call me Mrs. Yuuki 'cause that's how my children's friends call me," she introduced herself as she shook hands with him. "Now, you have more reasons to come inside and have a slice of pizza," she added.

And so went this blonde lawyer into the Yuuki household where Mrs. Yuuki asked him many questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui stood up and went to the window. She wanted to make a dramatic mood as if she's acting in a soap opera.

"Miaka and I have been friends since we were children," she began, "but she was always envious of me. She wanted everything I had…and when we reached high school, that's where we met you.

"The three of us became very good friends until slowly, you and I fell in love with each other. Not so long after that, you became my boyfriend. Miaka was happy for us, or at least she pretended to be.

"In our graduation, she confessed everything to me…" Yui looked at Taka, "…she said she loves you…"

Taka showed an expression of surprise and disbelief but still Yui continued. She faced the window again, trying to hide the evil smile forming on her face.

"Being her best friend, I decided to give you up and study in another country. I then went to USA and there I finished my studies and had a good job.

"You've sent me letters…telling that you still love me, asking why I just left you, telling me to come back to you. But, I didn't send you any reply hoping that you would forget me and be happy in Miaka's arms. And so, she became your girlfriend.

"After some time, I received a letter from Miaka, saying that you were having a good relationship. She even told me you're gonna marry her soon.

"At first, you and Miaka were happy together…but suddenly that Hotohori guy showed up and Miaka fell for him. That's when you realized what kind of girl Miaka is. She is a cold-hearted girl who just wanted to ruin other people's lives."

"When you have successfully accepted everything that happened, you decided to go abroad to find another job. That's when we reunited…and now, we're getting married in three months," Yui ended as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So that's it?" Taka asked, looking suspiciously at her. "Was that _really _the truth?"

"Of course Taka. Do you think I'm lying?" Yui said.

"Tell me, did I have an accident that made me forget everything? Because honestly, I don't remember even one _solitary_ thing from what you have said," Taka replied.

"Y-Yes," Yui answered and started to think of something to say, "Y-You w-were…um…well…you were attacked by gangsters while…while…you were…. coming home from your job…yeah that's it…at first the doctor said you might die…because you lost a lot of blood…luckily, you and I had the same blood type so I donated…then…you became asleep…"

"Asleep?"

"I-I mean, you were in a coma…and when you woke up, you didn't remember anything anymore…"

"Oh really?" Taka asked a little bewildered.

"Y-Yes…um I mean…Certainly. That's everything…that happened…" Yui replied, _"And that's what you should know… I can't tell you the truth or else you'll leave me…" _she added to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Miaka went home, her mother, brother and her brother's best friend told her everything that happened a while ago.

"Why, that's really…um…a surprise then…" Miaka said, not knowing what else to say.

Upon noticing her hand looking a little sore, Keisuke asked what happened.

"Oh, that's nothing. By the way I'll sleep now…I'm very tired," she said as she went upstairs to her room.

"Eat first," her mom said but Miaka just shook her head and insisted that she's tired.

"Something's wrong with your sister," Tetsuya said.

"Yeah, something's _really _wrong about her," Keisuke agreed.

……….

The next day however, Miaka woke up happily.

"So what's the big deal?" Keisuke asked.

"Oh nothing, I just agreed to meet Hotohori at the park later…afternoon," Miaka replied, her cheeks blushing.

"Now now now. Love truly is in the air. Want evidence? Call Miaka at 1800-588-4674 or 1800-LUV-Hori. That's 1800-588-4674," Keisuke said, imitating a DJ.

"Stop that," Miaka said as her cheeks turned redder than before.

……….

Afternoon

Miaka was waiting by a tree at the park when suddenly someone called her attention.

"Hi!" the man greeted happily.

"Oh, Nakago…how nice to see you," Miaka replied then they began talking about what happened yesterday.

"Nakago, is that you?" a woman came and asked.

The two turned to face the woman who called Nakago. She removed her sunglasses to reveal her wonderful face.

"S-Soi? Soi is your name, right?" Miaka asked, for Nakago was too shocked to speak.

"Actually, my name is Haku Kaen…but it's okay if you call me Soi," the woman replied then quick as the wind, clung to Nakago's arm. "I missed you…I hope you missed me too," she said then she gave him a loving kiss.

Miaka turned back, feeling that she's not worthy to see this romantic event. About half a minute passed when someone tapped on her shoulder again. It was Soi (once again).

"It's okay, you can turn back now," she whispered.

"So…you're his girlfriend…I guess," Miaka said.

"Well," Nakago started but Soi covered his mouth.

"Yeah of course. We've been together in this second life of ours," Soi replied, "Why, are you his number two?"

"No, of course not," Miaka chuckled, "I'm single…and besides, I think you two are _so_ cute together."

"Very well then," Soi said as she uncovered Nakago's mouth, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was waiting for a friend I was supposed to meet here," Miaka answered.

"Me too," Soi said, "I'm waiting for my friend. She said she'd bring along her crush. Actually, she said that guy was really handsome…that's why I agreed to meet her here because I'm curious."

"I see, what's you friend's name anyway?"

"Her name is…wait, there she is!" Soi exclaimed as she ran to her friend. Nakago and Miaka also turned to see her…and to Miaka's surprise, it was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who do you think is Soi's friend? 

_**Do you think Nakago is really Soi's boyfriend?**_

_**Do you think Taka is stupid enough to believe Yui?**_

_**Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"K-Kourin?" Miaka exclaimed.

"And she's with Mr. Seishuku," Nakago added.

Yes, Kourin was with Hotohori when she came. She hugged Soi and introduced her to him. Miaka was too shocked, too jealous and too angry with Kourin now. The girl didn't even notice Miaka and yet she was just a foot from her! So, Miaka gave a cough for her presence to be noticed. Kourin and Hotohori turned to see the angry, jealous but not shocked anymore Miaka.

"Oh, I didn't notice when you came," Kourin said, "By the way my name is…"

"Kourin, Chou Kourin, the sister of Chou Ryuunen AKA Nuriko," Miaka finished for her.

"She's a friend of ours," Hotohori said, "Her name is Miaka Yuuki."

"HI! I'm _so_ glad to meet you," Kourin greeted cheerfully as she shook hands with Miaka.

An idea came to Miaka's mind: what if she squeezes this girl's hand and see her cry in pain? Then they would see what a crybaby this girl is and then they'll all laugh at her. Miaka will be the center of attention and then Hotohori would love…

"Miaka…Miaka…are you okay?" a voice asked.

Miaka woke up from her daydreaming. "M-me? Of course I am. Ha ha," she laughed nervously.

"Hey, I'll go with my boyfriend somewhere else so that you and Mr. Handsome could spend some time together," Soi told Kourin in a loud whisper.

"_What the—no, I can't let this happen!" _Miaka thought. "Excuse me," she said to Hotohori," Would you mind if I go along? Because if you remember, we _are _supposed to go out today, right?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot…sure you can go along," Hotohori said with a smile.

"Thanks," Miaka replied as she smiled to herself when she saw Kourin's face grew pale at the corner of her eye.

"Kaen, I don't think I can go out because…" Nakago tried to insist but Soi just ignored him.

"Let's go this way, honey," she said as she smiled sweetly.

"Fine," Nakago answered, "Honey…"

Upon hearing the word "honey", Soi gave Nakago a quick kiss at his cheek then dragged him to a nearby restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I guess that's really something worth believing," Taka said as he commanded a maidservant to bring some drinks.

"You…believe…me…right?" Yui asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah…besides, I have no one else to believe…" Taka answered as he put a cigarette into his mouth. A servant lighted it. "But you can't relax yet," he added.

"W-why? I-I told you everything," Yui replied.

"Not yet."

"What else do you want to know?"

"About my previous questions, who is the blonde lawyer? What is the Seiryuu thing you've been talking about? Why is he calling me Tamahome?"

Yui drank a glass of juice before answering. As she was drinking, she was already thinking of what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka, Kourin and Hotohori had a picnic. Kourin brought a lot of food but Miaka already lost all her appetite when she saw Kourin feeding Hotohori with her delicious homemade cookies. Kourin noticed that she wasn't eating. Kourin asked Miaka if she needs to feed her.

"Why Miaka, don't you know how to eat?" Kourin asked thoughtfully, although for Miaka, she said it sarcastically.

"No, it's just that…I don't want to eat now…I'm on a diet," Miaka answered, jealousy and hate in her burning eyes.

"Oh, would you like to go home now? We could go with you and then we'll just go back here when you're safely home."

"NO, I'm okay." Miaka realized that Kourin wants her out of the scene. _NO thank you. I won't leave you here…and have those sweet moments with Hotohori…NO WAY! Sorry Kourin, but HE IS MINE!_

"Oh," Kourin said with a little sadness.

"C'mon Miaka, Kourin's a great cook. Come taste it," Hotohori suggested as he handed her a cookie.

"Well okay…" Miaka took a bite and realized it was truly delicious. _Huh, she just had a good training…that's it. I can also do this if I try harder…_ Miaka spat it out. "Sorry, but I don't like _SALTY _food," she said, although it's not really salty.

"Salty? I don't think so," Hotohori disagreed as he took a bigger bite, "I can't taste even a grain of salt."

"Miaka, you must be great cook if you're tongue is that sensitive," Kourin smiled sweetly at her, "Could we come over your house some day and have a taste of your delicacies?"

Miaka swallowed hard. Of course she wasn't a great cook! But, it would be shameful to admit it. _What should I do? Hmm, aha! I'll just ask mom to cook for us! She was a great cook! YES! That's what I'll do! _"Sure…when do you want?"

"Hmm, let's say, tomorrow," Kourin replied, showing her overflowing excitement by smiling.

"Umm, well, I guess so…" Miaka wiped a drop of sweat but still she kept sweating of nervousness.

"That's a deal then!"

"Yeah…"

Of course Miaka's mom would cook for them…

Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui sat comfortably on the couch so she can give Taka an impression that she's confident. She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask Nakago himself? Maybe, he could give you a batter explanation…" Yui answered, she can't think of anything else to say.

"You know something, don't you?" Taka asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"Well, all I know is that…um…that Tamahome guy…well, he looks kinda like you…a little bit…that's what Nakago said."

"And the Seiryuu thing?"

"Um, Nakago just…he just…read that thing from a stupid book…"

"I don't think so…"

"Okay, Nakago and I have been friends since childhood and he was obsessed with this stupid book were the Seiryuu thingy was. We used to think that we were the characters in the story. Miaka doesn't know that we were friends…"

"Why?"

"It's a bit complicated and I don't think you'll like to hear it anyway. Now, I told you everything I know. Please believe me."

Taka shrugged, "So, that's really it? That was kinda…unbelievable…but since you were the one who said it, I'll guess I'll just do my best to believe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day, Yuuki Household…**

"Oh Mommy, thanks for everything," Miaka said as she helped her mom prepare the ingredients for the food she'll cook.

However, just as she was about to start, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Mrs. Yuuki greeted, "Emergency? What? Right now? Okay, I'll be there."

"What's the problem?" Miaka asked.

"There was an emergency at the office…I'm sorry Miaka but I have to go now. It's urgent," her mom replied.

"When can you get back?"

"I'm sorry but I think it'll take at least five hours before I go back."

"But…I can't cook! In about half an hour my friends will come and…what should I do?" Miaka exclaimed as she browsed through the cookbooks of her mother.

"I know you can do it. Just find something to cook, okay? Good luck," her mom kissed her goodbye and rushed to her room to dress up. In a minute Mrs. Yuuki was off to her office.

"Yuuki Miaka, what will you do now?" Miaka asked herself…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**We had our first day of classes last June 6. Now, I'm working on a speech our English teacher told us to do. I might not be able to update for some time okay? My new school is so demanding…they said they're the best. They're asking too much from us—their students.**_

_**Questions:**_

_**What will she do? Could Miaka get through this? **_

_**Please Review!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka began pacing the floor. She was so nervous now she thought she'd faint. But no, Miaka is stronger than that…that's what Miaka thinks…and wants to believe. Finally, she decided to cook something instant. At first, she wanted to cook some noodles but then she knew it would be so obvious. Then, as the clock told her she just have about twenty minutes to prepare, Miaka saw something at the corner of her eye. The cabinet was ajar. There was a small pouch of instant soup in there…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang and told Miaka that her visitors have arrived. Miaka put away her apron and brought back the other utensils to the cabinets. She almost flew to the door and greeted each with a smile, except Kourin of course. There was Kourin with her brother Nuriko and Hotohori. Miaka invited them to sit as she prepared the table.

"I wonder what she prepared for us…" Hotohori whispered to Kourin and Nuriko.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it wouldn't pass to be called food," Nuriko chuckled.

"Of course not! I do believe Miaka is such a great cook," Kourin objected.

"Well, I guess you could judge it when you've tasted it," Nuriko replied.

A minute later, Miaka arrived with a large bowl of steaming soup. She laid it on the table and poured some on each of her visitor's bowl.

Miaka sat down beside Hotohori and asked how the soup tasted. Hotohori said it's delicious but somehow, it tasted quite familiar.

"I knew this smell…this taste…this is…INSTANT SOUP! Right Miaka! This is instant soup! I knew it! That's why it's so familiar!" Kourin finally discovered Miaka's secret.

"Why…how…what…yeah…right…. you're right…" Miaka said, not knowing what else to say.

"I thought you're gonna cook for us…Right! This is just the appetizer! Maybe you're not yet finished yet. Or maybe…you can't cook…" Kourin said a little sadly.

"It's not that I can't cook I simply do not want to do so…" Miaka tried to defend herself but Kourin doesn't seem to be convinced.

"You don't want to cook because you can't, right?" Kourin asked innocently.

"Fine! I don't want to cook because I can't! Okay, are you happy now? Ms. Know-it-all, Ms. Best cook and Ms. perfect namely Kourin, huh?" Miaka shouted.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kourin apologized.

"Miaka, what's wrong with you? You shouldn't shout at Kourin. She doesn't mean anything bad you know," Hotohori defended the girl.

"Okay, fine. So, both of you are on her side, right?" said Miaka to Hotohori and Nuriko.

"It's not that we're on her side…it's just that…"Nuriko tried to calm Miaka.

"Of course you are. You're her brother for goodness sake! You all love her…and you just…ignore me…I'm not important to you anymore…you don't care about me…" Miaka whispered and ran upstairs to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was my fault, wasn't it?" Kourin asked the men beside her as they walked to the nearest bus terminal.

They we're on their way home. They cleaned up first before leaving Miaka's house. The trio was so upset about what happened.

"What is Miaka's problem? I don't know why but I think I have something to do with it…I think she's angry with me," Hotohori said.

Nuriko was just listening to them. What kind of people are they! Of course, Miaka was jealous of Kourin. She thought Hotohori likes Kourin and so she was doing everything to prove she's better than her. What should Nuriko do then? Should he help Miaka, his closest friend, get Hotohori? Or, should he set aside his friendship with Miaka for his sister, Kourin, who also likes Hotohori?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka was lying on her chest on her bed. What she did was very silly…right? Yeah of course, and she realized that already.

_This would've not happened…if only Taka was here… Wait a minute, did I just say, Taka? Why am I thinking of him now? He doesn't remember me anymore…why? I missed him so much…I hope to see him again…_

Miaka sat up and brought out a picture from her cabinet. She should've burned it already but a part of her wouldn't let her do it. She got a picture of her and Tamahome, smiling and hugging each other. If she could only turn back time…but no, things have changed now and she has no other choice but to accept what is happening. It was all because of Yui, her former best friend who stole Taka from her. What did she do? Did something happen to them? Wait, is Yui pregnant? No, Yui won't go that low just to have Taka…

But, what if she did?

_Okay, so much for stupid Taka and evil Yui. I have to forget my problems…my heartbreak…and the other stuff…_

_What should I do?_

Her gaze fell on her purple radio on her study table. When was the last time she listened to music anyway? Maybe this could help her forget those problems for a while.

And so Miaka plugged it and turned it on. Guess what the song is…

"I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should've let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid

I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself…"

Yes, it's We Belong together by Mariah Carey. Miaka wasn't familiar with it, and so she listened…

"…When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please

Cuz we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody there

Oh baby, baby

We belong together…"

_Well, I could relate to this song…I do think Taka and I are meant to be together…_ But then, Miaka realized that this song just made her remember Taka more. And so, she decided to change the station.

"I still believe

Someday and me

Will find ourselves in love again…"

Another song that made Miaka hope for Taka's return…Change station.

"…And I-I will always love you…"

No, not that one either.

"I only think of you

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things

Crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life baby

When you left…"

Goodness! That song again! I guess listening to the radio wasn't a good idea after all.

Miaka almost jumped of her bed upon hearing a loud knock on her door. At first, she hesitated to open it but instinct told her to do so. She opened it and the person was…

"Taka? What are you doing here? How did you enter?" Miaka became too startled and asked him too many.

"I entered through the door…it wasn't locked. If you want to know more, let me enter," Taka replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka did let him enter.

"So, what do you need?" she asked, as she sat comfortably beside him but not so close to him.

Taka noticed the distance between them so he moved closer. Miaka moved away but Taka took hold of her hands. Miaka stared at him questionably so Taka spoke up.

"You know, there's this feeling inside me, that keeps me troubled. Whenever I'm with you I feel so comfortable and happy and much more. I just can't explain the feeling," he said passionately, but Miaka doesn't believe him…or so she wished she doesn't believe him…

"I don't understand…let go!" Miaka struggled to free her hands but Taka won't let her do so. Instead, he hugged her tightly.

"Miaka, it's me…Tamahome…I'm back…" Taka softly whispered to her ear.

"Tama…home…" Miaka repeated.

Slowly, Tamahome released her. Miaka looked up at him and yes, he now looks a lot like Tamahome. Those eyes are Tamahome's…those lips…

Taka lifted up her chin and little by little, pulled her nearer until…their lips reached each other and they both fell into the kiss.

After two and a half minutes of kissing, Taka pushed her away. This surprised Miaka, but Taka's expression surprised her more.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Tamahome…I thought you're back…" Miaka said as she reached out to hug him again.

Taka moved away. "I shouldn't have been here. I shouldn't have done this…" he said and hurried outside.

"Tamahome wait!" Miaka chased after him, but he was able to drive his car. Soon, he was out of sight.

"Don't…leave me…Tamahome…" Miaka murmured…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Now, what should be my pairing? Should it be Hoto-Mia or Taka-Mia? I'm getting confused now because there are times when the Hoto-Mia pairing looks good, but there also times when the Taka-Mia pairing looks better…**_

_**What do you think should be the pairing then?**_

_**Please review! Or else, I won't know your answer.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka stood there…staring at the busy road where her ex-boyfriend drove away. She felt tears pushing themselves down her cheeks but she wouldn't let them pour down. She held them back, for she swore never to weep again for him…that bastard as she puts it. She bit her lip as she struggled to keep those tears from falling. She stared at her feet and realized that she went out wearing her pink bunny slippers.

_How silly of me… _she tried to cheer herself up. She breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. Now, that helped her relaxed. The tears disappeared. She turned around to go inside when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Miaka," a lady spoke. Miaka whirled around to see Kourin biting her lip showing uncertainty. "May I…may I speak with you? I just want to apologize because I think I hurt your feelings a while ago," she said.

Miaka let out a sigh. She stared at the woman in front of her blankly.

"But if you don't want to speak with me now I respect your decision," Kourin added quickly as she bowed in farewell. She hastily turned to leave and walked down the steps when Miaka finally spoke up.

"Please…come in. I need someone to talk to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka and Kourin entered the humble Yuuki household without attempting to say a word. Kourin felt a little eerie by the way Miaka acted. She seemed to be very depressed.

_Oh no, Miaka must be very angry…silly Kourin! You shouldn't have commented about the soup…_ Kourin started to blame herself about Miaka's unexplainable strangeness.

"I just want to apologize—"

"You don't have to. I just over-reacted a while ago. You don't have to bother thinking about it," Miaka said as she handed Kourin nice cup of tea.

Kourin took a sip and complimented Miaka for making such a great tea.

"It was prepared a while ago by my mother. I just heated it again," Miaka explained.

Kourin blushed, "But I do think you make tea as good as this one…or even better."

Kourin sat comfortably on the floor. She noticed that Miaka's face was still dim and she wasn't saying a word. Kourin started to walk around and admire the simplicity of Miaka's house. Its simplicity makes it look clean and beautiful. As she inspected every decoration, paintings (though obviously were fake), and frames, she didn't fail to notice Miaka and the Suzaku group's picture. Kourin carried it carefully and sat down again.

"Your friends all look beautiful in here," Kourin said, trying to cheer Miaka. Miaka stared at her blankly again. "And of course you look so beautiful in here too," Kourin added, thinking that Miaka felt offended when she said "your friends" and not "you and your friends" when she complimented the picture the first time. Kourin placed the picture on the table.

"Your brother was there…" Miaka said and startled Kourin for speaking after a long period of uneasy silence.

"I…I know. And Hotohori too," Kourin replied. Miaka gave her a surprised, confused and suspicious look.

"You knew about it then? I thought you don't know about it because you died in such an early age…"

"When I was reborn in this world, my brother told me everything about you and the other world upon receiving his memories again. I also knew that—well, he had a crush on Hotohori-sama… ha ha ha…that was funny, don't you think?"

Kourin pretended to laugh cheerily and tried to make the woman in front of her smile a little. Miaka just stared at her, making Kourin feel a little stupid.

"Hotohori, Nuriko and I have been friends in that world," Miaka said absentmindedly. She shifted her glance from Kourin to the picture on the table. Miaka smiled a little.

"I knew that," Kourin paused then held on Miaka's hands tightly. "That's why I…I wanted to ask you…to well—um, help me make Hotohori like me…"

"Me?" Miaka asked, bewildered at Kourin's request.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I should've went back with Kourin. I think I should apologize to Miaka," Hotohori said the fifth time to Nuriko as they sipped some juice that Kourin prepared before she went back to Miaka's place.

Nuriko stayed silent for a while. The thought hurt him so much deep inside. He could still see the hatred in Miaka's eyes for he, her friend, left her alone in shame. Miaka is such a simple-minded person. She has a very soft heart.

"What a crybaby," Nuriko softly whispered to himself though Hotohori didn't fail to hear it.

"What? You think Miaka is a crybaby? What kind of a friend are you?" Hotohori exclaimed, defending Miaka.

"How could you say she isn't? Have you known her for as long as I have? Do you remember every moment you shared together, the good and the bad? Do you remember the time when you almost killed Tamahome just for Miaka? Do you remember when you…" Nuriko began saying things he knew Hotohori wouldn't understand, or at least, won't remember. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand anyway."

Nuriko turned to leave. He went out, leaving Hotohori confused with what he said.

_Nuriko seems to know something I don't…is he keeping something from me? Have I known Miaka for a long time? If I have, why don't I remember? And, who is Tamahome? _These questions began troubling Hotohori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I…I think you should go. Your brother must be worrying about you," Miaka said and she pulled her hand from Kourin's grasp. She changed the subject for she doesn't know what to say…yet.

Just as Miaka finished speaking, Kourin's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Hori-chan, what? Oh, you're worrying about me…okay, I'm coming home…just wait for me…okay, I'll see you, bye," Kourin smiled brightly after hanging up. "Did you hear that? He's worrying about me! It means I have a chance…Miaka, I'll be hoping for your cooperation but then I have to go now," Kourin said. She stood up and bowed in farewell. She was about to turn and leave when she hesitated and looked at Miaka.

"What is it?" Miaka asked, confused at the way Kourin stared at her.

Kourin hugged her. Miaka nearly lost her balance but was able to hold on a cabinet and used it as support. "I'll see you soon, my friend," Kourin said then she left.

_Friend…_ the word echoed again and again in Miaka's mind. This girl, who she considers a rival for Hotohori's attention, is now considering her a friend. And worse, asking for her help to get Hotohori's heart.

Miaka was disturbed by the sound of the doorbell. She opened the door slowly and welcomed Nuriko.

"She had just left," Miaka said.

"Kourin?" Nuriko asked.

"Who else could it be? Why, didn't you see her?"

"Unfortunately not."

"You must go then. Kourin's gone. You've got no business in here anymore."

"I was hoping to speak with you…about my sister and…"

"Hotohori…right?"

"Yes, Hotohori."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taka soon reached his elegant mansion and was welcomed by one of his maidservants. She took his coat and closed the door. Taka sat on the couch and ordered on of his servants to serve him a glass of cold orange juice.

_What happened a while ago? _ He asked himself. He knew something happened. No, he didn't just know it. He felt it. It was like, a strange warm force that slowly crept from his toes to the tips of his gray hair. Then out of the blue, he felt that he wasn't himself anymore. Like, something, no, someone possessed his body. Though he was possessed, he felt as if the person who possessed him was not somebody else. He knew what he did, what he felt. He felt a sudden feeling of wanting…wanting to kiss Miaka's lips. And when he did so, he felt as if he wouldn't like to let her go again. But no, that's not right. He's already engaged to someone he…well…he likes.

_Do I love Yui? _Now, this question unexpectedly entered his confused mind. Another question that troubled him. How come he couldn't answer it immediately? Well, he wouldn't want to be engaged to someone he doesn't love, would he? Wait a minute, why was he engaged anyway? All he remembered was lying on a white bed and staring at the white ceiling of a small but elegant house. Beside his bed was Yui, the woman with whom he'll be married. She took care of him and she introduced herself as his girlfriend. He believed her, without doubt. He trusted this beautiful young lady who is taking care of him for months. After some time, Yui's mother convinced him to ask for Yui's hand. They decided to go to Japan first and make all the wedding plans there for Taka already had a mansion to be built.

When they came to this country, everything suddenly became puzzling. _There was this girl who hugged me and claimed to be my girlfriend. I didn't feel anything for her then, but now, it seems that I can't keep her off my mind…_

Slowly, Taka drifted off to sleep.

However, Taka had a strange dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There he was, hugging Miaka in a dark place. Miaka was wearing a junior high school's uniform while he was wearing some strange out-of-this-world clothes.

"Even if I'm trouble for you, I don't give a damn..." he paused and looked directly into Miaka's eyes, "because I'm in love with you!"

Miaka showed surprise and happiness, "You're not trouble for me. Back in my world, I couldn't forget you. That's why I came back. I love you too much to put you in danger."

After the exchange of sweet words, they slowly fell into each other's kiss…

Then there was another dream. Like a while ago, it was just him and Miaka who were present.

Miaka was the only one speaking, "Tamahome, Yui and I have become enemies. To revive our friendship, I have to find the rest of the Guardians and call Suzaku. Suzaku will make every wish come true. Then I can make up with Yui and protect Konan. In order to do that, I'll forget my feelings for you and do my best. And... Yui loves you."

At that, Taka woke up.

"I think I should see a psychiatrist soon. The accident Yui mentioned might have done more damage than what we have thought," he said sternly to himself as he leafed through the pages of the directory, finding the best psychiatrist in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay, that's finished. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update frequently these days. I was so busy because my school is pressuring me so much. Well, so much for that.**_

_**By the way, what do you think will happen next? What will Miaka do now that Kourin treats her as a friend? Do you think Taka is going crazy? Or, maybe he's just getting back his lost memories?**_

_**And, there's a surprise waiting for you about the psychiatrist…who do you think it will be? Clue: he is a Suzaku seishi. Not Hotohori, Tasuki or Nuriko. And, well, he looks handsome at times.**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka told Nuriko to sit as they talked. She gave him a warm cup of tea and urged him to tell her what he has to say.

"I told Kourin all about the book. But, I didn't tell her about Hotohori's love for you," Nuriko said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Really, who cares? He doesn't feel anything for me now, anyway. Your sister's free to like him," Miaka asked, pretending to be interested on the topic.

"I just told you this because I thought you're already falling for Hotohori…and of course, I don't want you to think that I'm one sided, that I'm gonna help my sister get him just because she's my sister and I'll leave you alone because you're just my friend."

Miaka gave Nuriko an icy stare, "And just what makes you think I'm treating you as a friend?"

"What?"

"A true friend would never leave his friend when she's in need. A friend must share his friend's tears. A friend must be there when his friend is in sorrow. Just a while ago, when I was embarrassed in front of you, your sister and Hotohori, what did you do? Did you help me? No, you just went straight outside. Is that what you call a friend?"

"How could I defend someone who doesn't even know how and doesn't even want to defend herself? You know, if you just told us that you can't cook then you don't have to be embarrassed. Miaka, admit it. You are not perfect. No one is. Perhaps, Kourin could do something's you can't like cooking delicious food. You could also do something's she can't."

"Like what?" Miaka said, her face becoming brighter.

"Well, um…a…I guess I can't think of it now but I'm sure you have something she doesn't have…."

Miaka stood up and pointed at the door, "Go, before your sisters calls me up and asks if you're here."

"But, Miaka I-"

"Out!"

Nuriko then stood up, bowed in farewell and left.

After seeing him go, Miaka sat down and covered her face as she cried. She didn't really mean to say all that. Maybe, it was the anger she felt for herself that pushed her to say those things to her friend, Nuriko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Tamahome found the psychiatrist he was looking for.

"Ri Houjun, he must be a Chinese fellow then. I must see him soon," he told himself.

The next day, he went to the doctor's clinic.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Ri," Taka greeted as he entered the small but neat clinic.

"Good afternoon too, how may I help you?" the doctor asked, as they sat down.

Taka told him about his dreams and about the accident Yui told him he had long ago. The doctor held on his chin in deep thought.

"Maybe you should have some tests," the doctor suggested.

When the result arrived, the doctor examined it carefully. Taka watched as the doctor's eyebrows slowly furrowed as if he saw something weird.

"What's the matter?" Taka asked, getting worried.

"Your results don't show any trace of an accident. Are you sure you had an accident? Because if you had, there must be some mark that you had a serious accident. You said you lost your memory, so your accident must be a serious one," the doctor told him.

"By the way, I think those dreams you had were not really hallucinations as you put it. I think they're parts of your lost memory."

"But, it's impossible. It could never happen." Taka objected.

"How could you tell? You lost your memory, didn't you?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Now, I think I should recommend your case to someone else," the doctor sighed.

"And to whom will you give it?" Taka asked curiously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka stopped crying upon hearing her cell phone ring. She answered it and was surprised by the one who called her.

"Miaka, are you okay?" the man asked.

"Who is this?" Miaka asked and silently sniffed.

"It's me, Hotohori. I'm sorry about what happened," he said soberly.

"Oh…um, I'm sorry too…I'm not in the mood to speak with anyone now, bye," she said then hung up.

_Miaka…I can't understand…why are you acting so…so…peculiar… _Hotohori thought as he let out a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll give your case to a hypnotist," the doctor told Taka, whose face turned into a doubting smile.

"That wasn't so funny," Taka replied.

"I wasn't joking."

"Well, who's the hypnotist?"

"Wait, I'll call him."

"You totally don't have to. I'll just visit him in his office so…"

"No need. I can call him right away."

And so the doctor left Taka in his clinic. A little while later the doctor came back. He was wearing a natural kind of clothing but was carrying a golden pocket watch in his right hand. It was sort of funny for the doctor to have a large scar on his face.

"Hi, I'm Chichiri, the hypnotist," the doctor, who is now the hypnotist, bowed.

"Oh, c'mon, shut up men! I wasn't kidding when I told you I had all these weird dreams and stuff," Taka yelled in disappointment.

"I'm very serious too, Mr. Sukunami. I'll hypnotize you to see what your real problem is," the hypnotist said soberly. "Now, look at the golden pocket watch and follow its movement with your eyes."

At first, Taka hesitated but after seeing the determination in the hypnotist/doctor's eyes, he obeyed. The golden pocket watch was now in a swinging motion.

"Now, you feel your eyes slowly getting heavy…heavy…" Chichiri said with a gentle voice.

_What's this? My eyes feel heavy…as he said…is this true? Am I being hypnotized? No…impossible… _Taka slowly drifted into sleep.

"There, there, you'll wake up when I snap my fingers," Chichiri said as he turned on his voice recorder. "Now, let's go back to your past life, Tamahome…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuriko went home with a heavy heart. He found his sister standing at the doorstep waiting for him. She smiled, as he got nearer.

"So, how's Mi-chan?" Kourin asked, trying to be cheerful.

"She's um, fine, I guess," Nuriko lied. His sister let out a sigh.

"You know what, I asked her help to um, help me win Hotohori-sama's heart…"Kourin blushed upon saying Hotohori's name.

Hotohori suddenly appeared. "How long have you been in there?" Kourin asked, hoping he didn't hear anything she said.

"I just came from the bathroom. I washed my face," Hotohori replied. "And, I really have to go now. Thanks for the food, Kourin," he said as he bowed to them in farewell.

"Bye!" Kourin waved happily as Hotohori walked away.

Nuriko stared at his sister's cheery smile. He wished to see her like that always, but it happens only when Hotohori is around. Kourin _does _like Hotohori…as much as Miaka does. Miaka's face flashed in Nuriko's mind. He remembered her sorrowful expression a while ago, when he talked to her.

"_And just what makes you think I'm treating you as a friend?"_ he could hear her say. He felt his stomach churn and tears started to fall from his cheeks.

"What's the matter?" he heard Kourin ask. "Why are you crying?"

"No-nothing…my eyes are tired. I guess I need some sleep," he then excused himself and went straight to his bedroom.

_I'm sorry, I know Mi-chan is angry with you…maybe because of me…_ Kourin told herself sadly. _Don't worry; I'll try to bring back your friendship._ She thought determinedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are in a long dark tunnel," Chichiri began. "You saw a tiny spark of light. Go towards it. There, you'll see a big Chinese imperial house. That is the palace of the emperor named Hotohori. Go inside. Do you recognize anyone?"

"Yes, there's Hotohori, the emperor; Nuriko, the cross-dresser; Chichiri, the one with the funny mask; Tasuki, the one with long fangs; Mitsukake, the healer; and Chiriko, the intelligent child." Taka said, still under hypnosis.

"And who are you?" Chichiri asked.

"I am Sou Kishuku, also known as Tamahome, one of the Suzaku seishi." Taka asked, now with Tamahome's diction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner! i was so busy with projects and all that. besides, we had our First quarter exam last week. I'm very sorry if you waited for a long time!**_

_**Anyways, congratulations to those who guessed who the psychiatrist was: Chichiri! **_

_**well, what do you think will happen? Will Miaka and Nuriko's friendship be broken just because of Miaka and Kourin's love for Hotohori? **_

_**Please review!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichiri smiled for his plan was flowing smoothly. He thought of what he should ask next.

"And, is your girlfriend there?" he asked.

"Yes, she is." Taka or Tamahome answered.

"And her name is?"

"Miaka…Miaka Yuuki. She is the Suzaku no Miko."

"Right. Do you know someone named Yui Hongo?"

"Yes, she is Miaka's best friend. She's the Seiryuu no Miko."

"Very well then, I guess that's enough for now," Chichiri said as he turned of his voice recorder. "Now wake up, Tama-chan," he said as he snapped his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Yuuki went home at about six o' clock. She was surprised to see her daughter with dark red eyes. She asked her what happened but she just rushed to her bedroom and cried there. An hour had passed and the sound of her cries seized but still, she remained in her room, staring at the dark blank sky outside her window. Her mother went upstairs and gave Miaka a cup of hot tea. After a while, she told her to sleep.

"Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow," her mother said as she kissed her goodnight.

"Thanks, mom," Miaka replied and slowly drifted to sleep.

The following day proved to be a better one. The sun shined brightly and Miaka surprisingly went out of bed with a smile. She looked at the mirror and was glad that she could smile again, but was disappointed to see her eyes looking so heavy.

"Well, with a little make up, I think I could bear with it," she said then went to the bathroom for a shower.

A few minutes later, her bed was full of her dresses and Miaka was standing in front of the mirror, busy trying this and that outfit. Her mother went up holding a tray of food for her. She smiled when she saw her daughter fixing herself and looking a lot better. She even helped her choose the best outfit. After eating, Miaka went out, hoping to find something to make her forget all of those horrible things that have happened.

Miaka strolled down the busy sidewalk where she saw many people busy doing this and that. It seems that everyone's got something to do all the time. She continued to walk down and after a minute, she found herself entering the mall. She went from one store to another, enjoying her window-shopping. She continued doing this for about an hour or two, then felt her stomach grumbling. She rushed to the nearest restaurant and ordered a ham sandwich, since it's all she could afford. As she was eating, she felt a hand pull on her skirt. She looked down and saw a young boy with ragged clothes reaching out his hand; hoping that the woman he approached would give him something to eat. Miaka stared at the child then to her sandwich. She had just started eating and had bitten her sandwich only twice. She smiled but as she gave her food to the boy, the security guard got him and pushed him out. Miaka felt so sorry for the boy that she hurried outside to see him and give him her food. When she went out, she didn't see him. Instead, she saw Tasuki smiling at her, holding the child she was looking for by the hand. Tasuki pulled something for his pocket and gave it to Miaka. It was his wallet, full of money. Tasuki then pulled Miaka and the boy inside. He told Miaka to buy food for the boy. After eating, Miaka began a conversation with the boy.

"Why are you alone? Where are your parents?" she asked compassionately. She pushed back the boy's brown hair and wiped his face.

"My father was kidnapped," the boy said then drank a glass of water. He seemed to be terrified.

"Kidnapped? Why?" Tasuki asked, gaining some interest on the topic.

"My father found something that he shouldn't have found," the boy said as he started playing with his fingers.

"What is it?" Miaka asked.

"It was a sword, an ancient sword that looks like something an emperor possesses. It was very beautiful and it possessed a certain kind of power I think. On its handle, the name Hotohori was carved."

"What? Hotohori? Are you sure its Hotohori?" Miaka exclaimed. She couldn't believe it! After all the dreadful things that have happened, she completely forgot her search for Tasuki's tessen and Hotohori's sword.

"You must be kidding kid; for as far as I am concerned, Hotohori didn't have any sword. Besides, he didn't even know how to use one," Tasuki said as he poked the boy's head.

"Stop that!" Miaka scolded. "Now, tell me, is the sword still with you?"

"I don't know. I think my mom kept it somewhere but my mom died a year ago. She wasn't able to tell me and my brother where she hid it."

"Would it be fine with you if I go home with you? I would like to find that sword. Hotohori is a friend of mine and-"

"Oh c'mon Miaka. Don't tell me you believe that boy's stupid story? I'm telling you once and for all, Hotohori never owned any sword okay?"

"Tasuki please shut up! You don't know everything. I mean, you forgot everything. Oh forget it! You'll never understand! I need that sword to bring back Hotohori's memories. I need to find your tessen so you can remember everything. You and Hotohori have forgotten all about your past life as Suzaku seishis. I must find those things to make you remember okay? So if you can't and don't want to understand that's fine. I'm going with this boy to his house and I'm gonna find that freaking sword. You stay here if you want."

Miaka pulled the boy down his chair and they left the restaurant. Tasuki decided to follow them but was stopped by a waiter holding the bill. He paid and then hurriedly run outside to follow Miaka. Luckily, she was having a hard time walking with the boy since the boy was crippled. Tasuki caught on them and carried the boy. They left the mall and took a taxi to the boy's place.

While they were in the taxi, Miaka noticed that Tasuki was quiet, very quiet. She asked him what his problem was and he told her that he thinks the car behind was following them. Tasuki told the taxi driver to go through some narrow streets and other shortcuts but still, the black Porsche was still behind them. They approached an intersection and Tasuki told the driver to do everything to lose the car behind them. The traffic light turned green but the driver didn't start quickly. Instead, he waited for some seconds until the traffic light turned yellow and then drove quickly. As the black Porsche was about to follow them, the traffic light turned red. Tasuki and Miaka thanked the driver.

It took them about an hour to reach the boy's place. The sympathy they felt for the boy increased when they laid eyes on the interior of his house. The place was a total wreck. The boy gave them each a chair and he got himself a broom and dustpan. He started to clean, feeling ashamed to have his visitors stay in a dirty place. Miaka stopped him and said she and Tasuki'll be the ones to clean the place.

"Right, Tasuki?" Miaka said as she nudged him.

"Yeah, fine, sure, I mean, okay, we'll do it," he answered with a smirk.

They cleaned the place in no time. Miaka thought it would be better to segregate the trash into wet, recyclables, papers, dust, and one named "useless". Just as they were washing their hands, another boy, about three to four years older than the boy with Miaka and Tasuki suddenly entered the house.

"Migure, who are they? Why did you bring strangers?" the boy asked and as he neared them, the younger boy stepped aback.

"Brother, please don't, don't hurt me…again," the younger boy said and began to sob. Miaka hugged him.

"Don't you dare touch him! You strangers, you thought because you got my father, you could also get my brother! Well, you're wrong," the boy said, as his right arm was reaching something behind him. When he got it out, he revealed a shining, sharp-bladed knife.

"Whoever you are, please put the knife down. We're not here to do something bad, you know," Miaka said as she tried hard to smile.

"The name's Hiroshi," the boy said.

"Miaka, if you want this boy killed I could do it wholeheartedly," Tasuki whispered to Miaka.

"No, please don't kill my brother. He just wants to protect me," Migure pleaded as his grasp on Miaka tightened.

"Fine, then you want us killed, huh?"

"Tasuki, he's just a boy, okay? Let me handle it."

Miaka then released herself from Migure's grasp and walked toward Hiroshi. Tasuki tried to stop her but she shot him a look that told him to trust her.

"Please put the knife down. We mean no harm to you and your brother. We just want to know something," she said as she walked toward Hiroshi.

"About what?" Hiroshi asked, still pointing the knife at Miaka.

Miaka stopped walking. "About the sword," she answered gently.

"I knew it! And now you're here to kill us to get that freakin' sword! How many times do we have to tell you that we know nothing of it? Why don't you just leave us alone!" the boy's tears started to pour down. At this time, Miaka was able to grab the knife and threw it away. The boy, now without any means of protection, cried even harder.

"Go find it if you can. Just get it. We don't want it. Our father was taken away from us just because of that thing. Our mother's already dead and she's the only one who knew where it is. We don't know… our father doesn't know… just leave us alone please…"

Miaka hugged him and whispered something to his ear. Hiroshi looked up at her and she smiled. He then returned her hug while releasing all the tension by crying. When he was able to pull himself together again, he wiped his face and apologized to Miaka and Tasuki. He hugged his brother and together they thanked them for cleaning the house. Hiroshi ran to his room and brought out a piece of paper.

"Here, my mother left it before she died. I don't know how to read and write," he confessed as he handed the paper to Miaka. She read it aloud.

"My ever dearest children, Hiroshi and Migure. I know that it will take some time before you will be able to read or maybe hear the contents of this letter because we never sent you to school. I'm very sorry for everything, my little darlings. If ever, by this time, I've already passed away, Hiroshi, I hope you'll take care of your brother. Migure, be a good boy okay? I know that it's not fair for both of you to have this kind of life. You never deserved it. Now, this is the only way I could ever give you a better life. Remember the sword your father found in our backyard? The place— "

"What? What else does it say?" Tasuki asked, and it was obvious with the look on his face that he's too excited.

"It doesn't say, that part was ripped off," Miaka replied, feeling disappointed herself.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could help but—oh, I'm very sorry," Hiroshi said sadly.

"Wait, didn't we just cleaned our house? That ripped part may have been scattered here a while ago… maybe we have thrown it," Migure said.

"Yeah, you're right! Now where's that trash bag," Miaka then went to the corner where they put the trash bags.

"Good thing you thought of segregating the trash," Tasuki then got the one that's labeled "Papers".

They got everything out of the garbage bag. Migure and Hiroshi just stared at them as they looked carefully at each piece, may it be big or small. After a period of time, a bright smiled began to spread across Miaka's face.

"I got it!" she shouted.

"Then read it aloud," Tasuki commanded, rubbing his hands briskly.

"where I kept it was…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A thousand sorries for not updating after a thousand years! I was very busy because of all those freaking school thingies. **_

_**Well what do you think about this chapter? **_

_**Please Review!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter twenty 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…In the wall…" Miaka finished, thinking if she read it the right way.

"Oh I see," Hiroshi said. He walked to the kitchen.

"You know where it is now?" Tasuki asked Hiroshi as he followed him.

"Yes sir. He knows where it is. He always brags about it when we we're still kids. He said he's the only one mommy trusted so mom told him the exact spot of the secret hiding place," Migure answered for his brother.

Miaka followed them and then they saw Hiroshi pointing at the cupboard. He requested Tasuki to put it down. The cupboard was really a heavy one so the two figured out why the boys didn't easily get the sword. On the wall where the cupboard used to stay, they saw a small hole. Hiroshi ran to his room and got a key. He inserted the key into the hole and voila! The wall turned a little and revealed a small cabinet. Hiroshi opened it with the same key. Inside was a long rectangular thing wrapped in a silk red cloth. He handed it to Miaka. She unwrapped the "thing" excitedly then a look of dismay crept to her face.

"It's broken," Miaka whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was broken. Maybe I could fix it for you," Hiroshi said.

"Yes, my brother could fix it. He can do everything," Migure remarked proudly.

"Yeah, he can do anything except for this. Don't worry Miaka; I'm sure we'll find a blacksmith to fix that," Tasuki said comfortingly.

"I hope so. By the way, will it be fine for you guys to give this to me? This sword belongs to a friend of mine and he needs it badly now," Miaka said. "Also, I would like to bring to a place where you'd be treated properly."

"Where would that be?" Migure asked, slightly excited and slightly terrified.

"In an orphanage. There you'll find other kids like you and the people in there would take care of you. If you're lucky, maybe a couple would adopt you and then you'll have a better life," Miaka said.

"What if those gangsters follow us there? What'll we do?" Hiroshi asked.

Miaka rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they won't find you there. Mr. Tasuki will protect you," she smiled sweetly.

"What the-" Tasuki tried to comment but a quick nudge from Miaka stopped him.

"Now, why don't we fix your things and then we'll go directly to the orphanage," Miaka recommended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving the boys in the orphanage, Miaka and Tasuki went to the nearest restaurant and ate there. They talked about the strange car that followed them to Migure's house. Miaka thought that the people in that car might be the gangsters who wanted the sword as well. Tasuki said that if they were really the gangsters, they wouldn't have to follow them because they already knew where Migure's house is. They could've just attacked them easily. They also would've gotten the sword while Migure was away. Miaka changed the subject. She asked Tasuki if he knows a blacksmith in the area.

"Hm, lemme think," he paused as he touched his chin," Nope, I have no idea where to find one."

"Okay, maybe we could start looking for one after we finish eating," Miaka suggested as she took a bite of her burger. Tasuki nodded in agreement.

Just as Miaka was about to eat the last piece of her burger, a man approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," the old man who has kind eyes apologized. "I didn't mean to overhear your conversation but I think I could help you with your blacksmith problem," he explained with twinkling eyes.

"Why, you know one?" Miaka asked excitedly.

"You silly," Tasuki exclaimed. "He's the blacksmith."

"How did you know?" Miaka inquired, somehow bewildered.

"Look at his shirt."

Miaka read aloud the words written on the man's shirt.

"The Number One Blacksmith in town, Taseguro Miurosawa."

"Well, the mayor gave it to me as a thank-you gift when I fixed his most treasured sword. It was actually a family heirloom," the flattered man explained.

"Cool," Miaka remarked. "So, Mr. Taseguro we'll just finish our food then we could all go to your place immediately." The man smiled and nodded in agreement. He went back to his table as Miaka and Tasuki finished eating.

After paying their bills, Miaka hurriedly went outside and hailed a taxi. They all rode in it and Mr. Taseguro gave the directions to his shop. The driver said he had heard of Mr. Taseguro, the greatest blacksmith in town. He also praised Miaka and Tasuki for choosing the right guy to repair the sword. They reached the shop in no time. Tasuki paid the taxi and they all went in the shop of the best blacksmith in town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Taka opened his eyes; he couldn't remember a thing about Chichiri's hypnotism. He sat up straight and shot Chichiri a questioning look.

"The hypnotism was successful," Chichiri said with a smile (he is now wearing his smiling-face mask).

"I don't believe it. This is ridiculous! If I really was under your hypnosis, how come I couldn't remember a thing?" Taka asked. Chichiri explained why but Taka wasn't listening. He was staring intently at the doctor's face that seems to fall off. "Uh, doc, your face is…falling."

"Oh, thank you," Chichiri thanked him. "This one's too old. Good thing I have a spare," he pulled off his mask and revealed another smiling face under it.

"You're kinda weird, you know." Taka said shaking his head.

"I know, I know." Chichiri chuckled. Suddenly his face became serious. "By the way, would you like to hear what you said when you were in hypnosis?"

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be my guests," Miurosawa welcomed his customers. He made them sit in a soft sofa. The man's house where the shop is also located is small but well kept. The floor is clean and neatly polished. The room looks very neat and fresh.

"May I see the sword you were talking about," he said and Tasuki handed it to him. "I see. This one's a very fine sword, so brilliant. Luckily it's just broken in two. Maybe I could finish it in two hours."

"Two hours? Um, okay," Miaka remarked.

The old man, seeing the look of dismay in Miaka's and Tasuki's eyes, told them of a park nearby. The two smiled and immediately asked the directions to the place.

Tasuki busied himself flirting with girls, which made surprised Miaka. She just sighed and shook her head. He really changed a lot. Miaka then busied herself going through different stores and buying several things, mostly food. Tasuki began to tease her.

"Hey, Ms. Piglet, when will you ever stop eating?" he teased.

"Oh shut up you ugly, freaking bandit! You're completely ugly you know that! Maybe you just paid all those ex-girlfriends you were bragging about!" Miaka exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah right. You shut up loser!" Tasuki replied.

The cat and the dog continued teasing each other until they grew tired of it. They decided to buy some drinks. When they've drunk everything up to the last drop, they raced back to the blacksmith's shop.

"Whoever reaches the old man's shop last is the dumbest loser in the whole wide world!" Tasuki shouted as he started to run. Miaka ran after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotohori by the way, decided to visit Miaka but on the way to the Yuuki residence, the gangsters who had always followed him appeared again. Using his motorcycle, he drove with an incredible speed until he lost sight of them. It took him a great deal of time before he succeeded in doing so. Unfortunately, he realized that he's already in a different place.

"I must be in a nearby town," he said to himself. He drove a little further. Seeing a soda shop, he stopped by and bought a drink. When he finished drinking it, he disposed of it and started his motor.

As he was driving, a running girl suddenly appeared.

"Hey!" Hotohori shouted to warn the girl. He pressed on the brake. The girl lost her balance and stumbled.

"Ouch," the girl mumbled as she caressed her butt. Hotohori reached out his hand to help the girl up. "Thanks-"

The moment Hotohori and the girl's eyes met, they were both astounded.

"Miaka?" Hotohori exclaimed.

"Hotohori?" Miaka replied.

Hotohori then pulled her up. "Are you okay? I'm very sorry."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, why are you here?" Miaka asked.

"Hey piggy bank what are you-" Tasuki ran toward them. Seeing Hotohori, he smiled. "Sup bro," he greeted as they slapped hands.

Tasuki suggested that Hotohori should go with them to the blacksmith's shop.

"Blacksmith? Why?" Hotohori inquired.

"Well, Miaka found this sword with your name on it. It was broken, by the way." Tasuki explained.

Hotohori agreed to join them. He tried to start a conversation with Miaka but all she answered were nods and yes's and no's. She's still not comfortable with him, and Hotohori knew that. When they reached the shop, Miurosawa proudly showed them the sword.

"I see you've brought a friend. Welcome," he greeted Hotohori and shook hands with him.

"Thanks," Hotohori replied with a smile. Seeing the sword, he said, "I think that sword looks familiar. I just don't remember where I saw it."

"Take it." Miaka said.

Hotohori looked at her. Miaka managed to smile and her smile urged Hotohori to take the sword. As soon as the sword was on Hotohori's hands, a bright red light shone on it and filled the whole room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Here i am again! I've updated! Yeah! I'm sorry if it took me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. **_

_**What do you think about this chapter? Please review!**_

_**By the way, for those who have Yahoo Messengers, please add me! My Yahoo ID is: curiosity(underscore)897**_

_**Thanks for all who are supporting me! I luv yah!**_


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Chapter twenty-one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hotohori!" Miaka and Tasuki hollered in both shock and excitement.

After a while, the line disappeared leaving the four people stunned. Miaka walked to Hotohori, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Hey, Hotohori," she spoke as she shook him. He didn't move a muscle. He was staring blankly at the sword. "Hotohori, if you won't answer I'll start to hurt you." Miaka warned but still, there was no reaction. Miaka then raised her hand to slap him. As she was about to do so, Hotohori's hand grasped hers.

"Miaka, you can slap me anywhere, but please spare my beautiful face," Hotohori said, smiling at her.

"Do you remember now?" Miaka asked as she pulled her hand off his grasp.

"Yo, what the hell's happenin'?" Tasuki exclaimed. Miaka ignored him. Mr. Taseguro told them to sit and wait for the coffee he was about to prepare. The trio thanked him.

"Remember what?" Hotohori answered her with a question.

"It's impossible. How come you still don't remember? Why did Nuriko remember when she found the bracelet? I'm so hopeless," Miaka mumbled in despair.

"Don't say that," Hotohori rested a hand on Miaka's shoulder, "My beautiful Suzaku no Miko."

Hearing those last words. Miaka flung her arms around him. "Thank Goodness! You're back!" she eyed him seriously, "Don't you ever do that again. You scared me, I thought everything I did was wasted and-"

"Hey, hey hey! What's happenin'? Why are you two acting so weird?" Tasuki asked. "And why are you hugging each other?"

With what Tasuki said, the two pulled themselves off each other. Tasuki pulled Miaka farther from Hotohori, as if he is protecting her from him.

"Don't you touch her again," he whispered in a very low tone, "Or else-"

Hotohori shot him a serious look and replied, "You shouldn't tell your emperor what to do, Tasuki."

"What the hell are you saying huh?" Tasuki pushed him.

"Hotohori!" Miaka rushed to help Hotohori stand again. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Mr. Taseguro appeared holding a tray filled with cups of coffee. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, sir. Everything's fine." Hotohori answered for the trio. "Tasuki, let's go out."

Tasuki headed toward the door and Hotohori followed him. "Excuse us for a minute," Hotohori said as he closed the door.

"Is everything _really_ all right?" Mr. Taseguro questioned Miaka.

Miaka was caught off guard. "Why um… yeah, I guess so." Miaka managed a forced smile, which made the old man feel better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now what?" Tasuki asked Hotohori, irritation could be heard from his voice.

"Genrou, do you believe in such things as being reborn?" Hotohori asked, his voice very calm and soothing. Tasuki shook his head in disagreement.

"Don't tell me you were reborn, Saihitei."

"Apparently I was." Hotohori sighed. "I hope you can believe me. You're also reborn, you know?"

"What the heck are you talking about? You know what. I warned you not to watch so much TV. Those shows you watched are getting into your brains."

Hotohori started to say something but decided it would be of no use. "Oh well, I guess we really have to find that tessen. Maybe that will bring your memories back," Hotohori mumbled to himself.

"Are you saying something?" Tasuki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Say, why don't we just forget about this thing and have some coffee? It's kinda silly arguing over such an unbelievable subject," Hotohori suggested with a smile.

Tasuki shrugged. "Whatever you say, Saihitei."

They went inside. Miaka and Mr. Taseguro gave them their coffee and asked them what happened; if someone got hurt or if they wished to have more time alone.

"We're fine. Believe me. it was just a silly petty quarrel," Tasuki answered then he took a sip of his coffee. "This one's great. Could I have more?"

"Oh sure, there's enough for an army," Mr. Taseguro replied as he poured more coffee on Tasuki's cup.

Miaka was staring at Hotohori. He was staring at his cup, swirling the coffee in it and obviously, his mind is flying somewhere in space. _Maybe he's confused. After all, his memories have just returned and maybe the old Hotohori is now fighting with the new one. _Suddenly, Hotohori's eyes met hers, and no matter what she does, they won't let her go. He smiled, such a sweet smile at her. She felt her cheeks warm up and they reddened. She moved her head away and took a sip from her cup. From the corner of her eye, she saw him stand and walk towards her. She felt uncomfortable in her seat and so she moved to her right. Hotohori sat beside her and whispered something to her.

"I still love you so much," he said.

Miaka froze. She didn't know what to do! Her knees felt like jelly and there were butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she was going to pass out but she kept herself together.

"Thank you," she finally said successfully.

She turned to look at him and once again, their eyes met. Those soft eyes filled with passion, fueled by an emotion she knew so well. He's eyes reflected what he's feeling deep inside. She knew he loved her. Loved her so much. He had proven it in so many ways. Now, she's free to love him as well. Taka's gone with Yui. But, is she really free to love him now?

"Hey!" It was Tasuki once again. He stood and made his way between Hotohori and Miaka.

"Genrou, what are you doing?" Hotohori asked gently.

"I wanna sit beside Miaka. That's all," he answered as he hugged Miaka.

"Genrou, it's not proper for a man to do that without permission from the lady," Hotohori scolded Tasuki, who tightened his hold of Miaka.

"Hey, you're hurting me!" Miaka exclaimed. When Tasuki didn't let her go, she spilled her hot coffee on his arms.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tasuki yelled as he pulled off his arms from her. "What was that for?"

"Let's just say it was my thank-you gift to you for hugging me so tightly," Miaka answered as she stood up, "Do you want me to give you another thank-you gift?"

"Hell no!" Tasuki thundered.

"Good boy," Miaka replied.

When they have finished their coffee break, they thanked Mr. Taseguro for his services and asked how much the repair of the sword cost.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me. You're good children and I am very happy that I was able to help you," Mr. Taseguro said with a smile.

Miaka and Tasuki went out immediately but Hotohori stayed inside for a moment. He handed Mr. Taseguro a small envelope.

"Please take this as a token of our gratitude," he bowed as he gave it to him.

When Mr. Taseguro opened the envelope, he found a check worth ₤10, 000. "Why sir! This is too much! I can't take it," the good old man said.

"Please, take it sir. This is not the payment for the sword repair. It is my gift to you as your friend," Hotohori explained and immediately left before the old man could make any more comments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taka watched the doctor/hypnotist as he pressed the play button on his recorder. He listened intently. He even closed his eyes as he tried to confirm if it was his own he was listening to. It really was his voice. He tried to relax but it was impossible.

"That's nonsense," he exclaimed when Chichiri pushed the stop button on his recorder. "I don't know what kind of magic or voodoo you used to make me say those things! I'm just wasting my time talking to you!"

Chichiri pulled off his mask and revealed his real face. "You know what, I, myself, am troubled with your condition. I know you had your memories back like, years ago. I know you and Miaka were living happily, like in a fairy tale but what happened? Why did your memories disappear? I had talked to Taiitsukun about you and she said she knew nothing about your case."

"You shut up you weird fool! If you say another damned word I'm gonna kill ya," Taka warned, and from the tone of his voice, you can tell he was very serious and determined to do what he just said. He placed his right hand and touched something behind him. He observed the doctor who also stared at him. Realizing that the doctor would do nothing bad, he turned to leave but Chichiri spoke up again.

"I know you're still confused. Why don't you try to ask Yui what _really _happened three years ago?"

Taka went straight out of the doctor's clinic. He dialed Yui's number as he walked.

"Hello, Taka?" Yui answered on the third ring.

"We need to talk. I'm driving to your place. Be ready in five minutes," Taka said then ended the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui paced the floor as she waited for Taka. She was nibbling on her fingernails. She can't relax. There was something in his voice; he was so serious and the tone of his voice gave her the shivers. Something bad is going to happen. She can feel it. Is it because of Miaka again? No, of course not. She and Taka will get married in three weeks and the wedding will push through no matter what happens. But what is troubling her now?

The doorbell rang. It was Taka. Yui offered him a seat and he sat down. Yui sat across him and their eyes locked.

"I want you to tell me the whole truth," Taka began. He unbuttoned the two uppermost buttons of his polo shirt.

"Taka haven't we talked about this before? I already told you everything," Yui said as she smiled. It took every ounce of her strength to keep that smile on her face.

"No. I know you lied to me. Tell me the whole damned truth now!" Taka yelled in anger. Yui froze and her smile faded away.

"But I already told you-"

"Fine, then I'll just do this," he said as he aimed a gun to his head, "If you won't speak up in three seconds I'll start to shoot."

"Okay, okay. Please put that thing down. I'll tell you everything. The whole truth," Yui sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YUI WILL FINALLY TELL TAKA THE WHOLE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?

PLEASE REVIEW!

ONCE AGAIN, for those who have Yahoo Messengers, please add me! My Yahoo ID is: curiosity(underscore)897

And who is sakuraluv16?


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

Chapter twenty-two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui struggled to calm herself down. She wiped her eyes and took several deep breaths before speaking. She looked at Taka who gave her an impression of being arrogant and bored. She eyed him seriously, and studied him carefully. Taka, on the other hand, had grown weary of aiming the gun to his head so he put it down. He wanted to show her how great his boredom is, so he raised his legs and rested them on the small glass table in front of him.

"Miaka really was your girlfriend," Yui began as she shifted her gaze from him to her own lap.

"And so?" Taka replied frivolously. He aimed the gun back to his head.

"And-and well, I… Okay, so um…" Yui had a bad time organizing her thoughts. There was so much to say. Where should she begin? Her head ached a lot and she couldn't concentrate. "Could I get some water first? I have a huge headache now."

Taka observed her suspiciously. She looked really hurt and tired so he allowed her to go get some water. "But if you don't get back in fifteen seconds, I'll see you in hell," he warned as he tightened his grip on the gun aimed to his head. Yui nodded in agreement.

As Taka's watch was about to tick the last of the fifteen seconds, Yui arrived looking refreshed and a little more relaxed. She sat comfortably on the seat where she sat before and continued her story.

"About three years ago, you went to Miaka's house to ask her hand in marriage. Her mother was kind to you and she knew how much you loved her but she didn't allow Miaka to marry you. At that time, you were still poor, so poor; you're even poorer than a rat. As a mother, Mrs. Yuuki wanted her daughter to have the best life she could think of. And that life of course, you cannot give because of your bad financial status. You decided to go to USA and work there since a friend offered you a high-paying job in there. You promised Miaka that after three years, you'd come back and marry her for you are sure that by that time, you'll have a better living.

"Although Miaka knew what you did was for her, she was so hurt and she needed someone to talk to, so she phoned me and told me everything. At that moment, I was in the middle of packing my things for I was to catch my plane to US. I had the privilege to work there because one of my mother's colleagues offered me a great job.

"Fate allowed you and I to meet again for we landed in the same plane to the US. When we arrived in our destination, we even found out that we had the same company to work in. We became closer friends. Then one day, Tetsuya and I had a misunderstanding. Do you want to hear about it?"

"NO thanks. Just tell me what happened after your petty quarrel," Taka answered as he yawned. His face showed Yui the product of tiredness, annoyance, and a colossal amount of boredom.

"I called you and asked for a listening ear, which you gladly gave. All those times you were the only one I could talk to and you gave me advices to be strong. We had a great time chatting and you even cracked some jokes and so we didn't realize it's already midnight. The next day, I got a call from Tetsuya that made our misunderstanding even worse. I became hysterical all day that I didn't manage to go to work. You visited me after working hours. You even suggested staying overnight so I can have someone to talk to, anytime I want. With that, I felt the feeling I had for you long ago. I thought I had already thrown it, but then I realized that all this time, that feeling is sleeping in my heart, waiting to be wakened again. I realized that I love you."

Yui smiled as she focused her stare on the glass table on which Taka's legs rested. (Note: she was staring at the table, not at the legs.)

"And then?" Taka asked without any enthusiasm.

"I realized that I never really loved Tetsuya, that I had pretended to love him just to forget you. All these thoughts played in my mind as I stared at you as you slept peacefully until I heard your cell phone ring. Miaka sent you a message. It said that she missed you so much and told you to call her immediately. Absentmindedly, I erased her message."

"Would you please do this faster? I'm getting really bored. Just tell me the important details," Taka said as he pretended to clean his ears with his fingers.

"I got jealous of Miaka because I know she's the only woman who owns your heart. I decided to do everything in my power to get you. The moment you woke up, you had a terrible headache, or maybe I should say hangover because we drank the night away but you didn't realize that I just pretended to drink for I was waiting for you to get drowsy and fall asleep. I gave you a medicine, which was not really a medicine but a thing with curse magic-"

"Did I get it right? It's not a medicine but some sort of voodoo object?" Taka asked, a little amount of enthusiasm present in his voice.

"Kind of. This "thing" is called kodoku. With this kodoku thing I could make you forget Miaka and transfer that love you fell for her to me. And that's why you lost your memories," Yui ended her story.

"And how could I get my memories back?" Taka inquired as he sat properly.

"You must make Miaka kiss you on the lips," Yui answered hesitantly.

"But I already kissed her a lot of times, or I guess one time already but nothing happened," Taka answered back raising an eyebrow.

"The kiss must not be a forced one. She has to kiss you because of love, not because you compelled her to do so," Yui explained as her thoughts flew away.

"Great, but what about the Tamahome thing?"

"Why don't you ask Miaka about it? She knows you better than I do," Yui replied then covered her mouth when she realized what she said. "Please don't go Taka…"

At that, Taka stood and walked to the door. He slammed the door shut and quickly drove away to Miaka's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Miaka had just arrived home and was surprised when she discovered no one was there. She read her mother's note on the fridge that reminded her of the fruitcake she especially bought for Miaka. She smiled and immediately got the cake out of the fridge. She sat on the sofa and turned the TV on. She had a good time watching a comedy show and almost forgot to eat her cake (which was very unusual). After the show, she finished eating her cake and turned the TV off. When she finished tidying the utensils she used, she went upstairs to her room. She looked under her bed and was surprised to see the Great Big Box as she called it, though it's not really so big. She pulled it and read the label she wrote a month before. "Memories to be thrown away Forever" was the label. She thought she had thrown it away long ago, but obviously she wasn't able to do so. She sighed and for a second faltered on whether to open it or not. She decided to open it with no reason at all.

Before she could get anything from the box, her cell phone rang.

"Miaka, it's me, Yui," the caller said. Miaka was about to hang up when Yui added, "Please don't hang up. I just want to say something."

"What do you want?" Miaka asked, ready to shout every vulgar word she knows if the caller would start to bxxxh off.

"I just want to say… Please take care of Taka." After saying these words, Yui hang up.

Miaka stared at her phone. She was thinking what Yui meant. Getting no answers to her question, she sighed and switched back her glance to the box.

There were several picture albums and she got the one with the label, "Me and My Loving Boyfriend". It was filled with pictures of her and Taka with smiles on their faces. For a moment she wished those days would come back but on the second thought, she knew it was better not to wish for it. She leafed through the pages of the album and when she was halfway through, a drop of tear fell from her eye. She wiped it off and closed the album. She also taped the box close again. She was about to put the box back under the bed when the doorbell buzzed.

"Now who could it be?" Miaka asked loudly as she rushed downstairs. The buzzing continued until it annoyed her. "Wait will ya!"

Miaka was not ready for the surprise waiting for her. Taka was there, standing by the door holding a bouquet of red roses.

"May I speak with you?" he asked with such a serene and gentle voice. He managed to show her a sweet smile. It disgusted her a lot.

"What are those for?" Miaka pointed to the roses.

"Well, as I was on my way to your place I noticed a flower shop and so I stopped by to buy you these. So, may I come in?" Taka asked again.

"NO," Miaka said and she started to close the door but Taka quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I promise not to do anything bad. I just wanted to talk to you," he explained.

"Let me go," Miaka shook her hand to get free from his grip, " Let me go or I'll scream."

Taka freed her, "There's no need to scream, Miaka. I just want to talk to you."

"I said I don't wanna talk to you!" Miaka then shut the door and walked to the stairs.

"I wanted to talk about Tamahome!" Taka shouted.

Miaka stopped walking. She went to the door again and opened it.

"Do you know what you're saying? You're insane Taka," she said, shaking her head.

"I know what I'm saying but if you really don't want to talk to me, then just take these flowers. They're useless to me," Taka handed the flowers to her. Miaka just pushed the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Would you like some tea?" Miaka asked. Taka smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he finished his tea, Taka asked Miaka why she's looking at him intently.

"Do you think I'm gorgeous?" Taka joked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"For a while I thought so but when I remembered the monster you've been, I brushed that thought off," Miaka answered coldly. Taka then moved his gaze away from her. He stood up and cleaned the cup he used.

"I'm sorry…for bothering you," he whispered.

"Thank goodness you knew you've disturbed me. So, what about Tamahome?"

"Yui told me the real truth but she said you knew me, or should I say the former me that was Tamahome better than she does. But I also want to hear some your stories… about the times we spent together."

"Let's go upstairs," Miaka led him to her room and told him to sit on the bed.

She reopened the Great Big Box and got a pile of pictures. She sat beside Taka but she made sure that nothing of her is touching him. She cut the pile into three and gave him a part of it. As Taka went through the pictures, Miaka told him the stories behind each. With each word Miaka said, she felt a dozen axes pounding her heart. She tried to hide the pain she's feeling by pretending to be bitter and pompous.

Taka listened to her and though Miaka thought she had succeeded in hiding the hurt deep inside her, Taka felt it. Somehow, he was hurt too.

"If you don't wanna do this I'll understand," he said.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. This one…"

This time, Taka wasn't listening anymore. He's just staring at her. Observing her every move and studied her face for any trace of what she's thinking about. Finding nothing, he switched his glance to her shoulder down to her hand. He felt a sudden urge to hold it and feel her skin against his. He wanted her to touch his cheek and he also wanted to touch hers. And then, he'll pull her closer until their lips meet and then…

"Hey, are you still listening?" Miaka asked, a little annoyed. She had noticed that he's just staring at her.

"I would love to kiss you," he replied absentmindedly. Miaka showed him a face of disbelief mixed with anger. "I-I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. "Please continue with this picture."

Miaka started to talk again and Taka started observing again. This time he was focused on her lips. They looked so soft. He wanted a taste of them again. He noticed that they suddenly trembled. He realized that she was holding back her tears.

"This was our last picture together," she mumbled and sniffed to help her fight back those tears. She even turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so weak. I-"

Before she could say anything else, Taka hugged her tightly.

"Cry if you want to. I'm here, Miaka. I'm back," he whispered gently as he touched her back gently.

Hearing those words, Miaka pushed him away and eyed him curiously, "What do you mean? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No, tell me, what did I say? I don't remember," he replied and it was obvious that he was indeed puzzled.

Miaka crawled towards him and touched his cheeks. She pulled his face close to hers.

"What's happening to you? Are you really back, Tamahome?"

"Miaka, I don't understand…"

"You're not Tamahome," Miaka said as she brought her hands down.

"No matter who I am now, I know I love you, Miaka…" Taka said as he pulled her close to him.

"Taka…" Miaka looked at his eyes. They showed her the same feeling Tamahome had for her—love.

"Miaka…" Taka pulled her face closer…

And closer…

And closer…

Yes, he kissed her and she answered it. They kissed as they have never kissed before; as if this is the last time they could ever kiss someone. Miaka hugged him tightly and Taka did the same. Taka felt like he never wanted to let her go… again.

Miaka soon realized what was happening. He pushed him away and wiped her lips.

"We shouldn't have done that," she said then she noticed that he was nowhere in sight. "Taka?"

She looked down and saw him lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Taka didn't move a muscle. Miaka started to worry. She started to step down when a coin dropped from somewhere. With the sound of the coin, Taka opened his eyes and grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" he yelled happily.

"Taka? Are you all right?" Miaka asked worriedly.

Taka stood and faced her. He smiled sweetly then he bent down and pushed his face closer to hers, "How many times do I have to tell you, Miaka? My name will always be Tamahome."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHERE DID YUI GET THE KODOKU?

IS IT GETTING MORE EXCITING? NOW HOTOHORI AND TAMAHOME WOULD HAVE TO FIGHT FOR MIAKA'S LOVE…

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

BY THE WAY, I CHANGED MY PROFILE A BIT… YOU MIGHT AS WELL CHECK IT OUT.


	23. Chapter Twentythree

Chapter twenty-three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka was stupefied. What did he just say? He's Tamahome? Impossible!

"Will you stop it? You are not Tamahome." Miaka said as she snatched the coin from him.

"Miaka, what's happening to you? Are you angry with me? What really is happening anyway?" Taka asked back. His face showed how much he is puzzled. Somehow Miaka wondered if Tamahome really came back or if Taka was just a great actor. Taka stared at her pleadingly.

Miaka opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang.

"Miaka speaking," she greeted. No one answered. There was a faint noise of someone mumbling something but Miaka can't make out words from the sound.

"Hello?" she said a little louder. Still, no one answered. She was about to hang up when a familiar voice spoke.

"Miaka, it's me." The voice said.

"Ho," Miaka lowered her voice as she stared at Taka. "Hotohori," she whispered.

"May I see you? I have to tell you something," Hotohori answered rather hastily.

"Um," Miaka considered it for a moment then agreed. "When and where?"

Hotohori told him the place and also instructed her to go there immediately then he quickly hung up. Taka stared at her curiously.

"Did you say Hotohori?" he asked. Miaka didn't answer.

"Did you say Hotohori?" Taka repeated, jealousy present in his voice. He shot her a stern look.

"And so what?" Miaka then rushed out and closed the door. She didn't wait for Taka's reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka quickly hailed a taxi and went to the place Hotohori said. They met at a restaurant and she found him immediately. When he stared back at her, he smiled so sweetly and showed his clean white teeth. Their table was beside the glass wall overlooking the sun setting down the horizon. It was very romantic and Miaka was delighted that Hotohori chose that spot for them. When Miaka neared the table, Hotohori stood up and pulled the chair for Miaka. After the waiter had taken their orders, they started to talk.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Miaka asked excitedly.

"Miaka, I really don't know how to begin," Hotohori confessed as he touched her hands. He caressed them gently then locked eyes with her.

"Wh-what is it?" Miaka questioned once again. She wondered if he was gonna ask her to be his well, his…girl…girlfriend. She wished he would… somehow.

"I…" Hotohori began. He continued to caress her hands.

"I…" Miaka echoed. Her heart was beating so fast. If he asks her to be his, what would she say? Oh Goodness!

Hotohori heaved out a sigh. He smiled at her and continued.

"I found Chichiri." He proudly stated with eyes twinkling. "Isn't that great?"

Miaka was shocked and dismayed at the same time. She was shocked at his discovery but she was dismayed because she expected him to ask her something. Why would he ask her to be his girl anyway? But she thought he still loves her… he still does, right?

"Yeah, that's great," she replied as she pulled her hands off his grasp. "So, what do we do now?"

"Let's go to his place. I have arranged an appointment," he answered. "But let's do that after eating."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After paying the bill, Hotohori took Miaka's hand and led her out. They hailed a taxi and together they went to Chichiri's clinic. When they arrived, the secretary informed her boss through the intercom about his visitors. She led them in after getting his boss's permission.

Chichiri bowed down in front of Hotohori. "Greetings, Your Highness," he politely said.

"C'mon, enough of the formalities." Hotohori replied as he stretched out his arms. "Hello, my friend."

Chichiri and Hotohori hugged each other tightly. Chichiri bowed to Miaka as he greeted her and he told them to have a seat.

Hotohori and Miaka sat side by side. Chichiri started relating his story, how he was able to go to Miaka's world and why he remembered everything. However, as he was doing so, he noticed that his story was just falling on deaf ears. He observed the couple carefully. Miaka and Hotohori were engulfed in their own little world of romance. Hotohori momentarily stares at Miaka, and when Miaka catches his glance, he immediately sways his head to another direction. Miaka was also doing the same, she stares at him for a while and when he meets her stare, she would bow her head low enough for him not to see her eyes.

Chichiri smiled to himself. He knew there was something going on between them but he also knew that they haven't confessed their feelings to each other. He sighed as he silently wished to have a girl again someday, someone who would stay with him forever through thick and thin. His thoughts were disturbed when he noticed Hotohori's hand slowly moving to Miaka's hand. When he was able touch it, he locked firmly with his hand. Miaka shot him a puzzled look. He in return smiled passionately with his eyes burning with love. Miaka can't get her eyes of his, and she placed her other hand on her cheek when she felt she was blushing.

Now Chichiri felt that its time to erase the romantic atmosphere in his clinic. He coughed loudly to catch their attention. The two, startled, pulled each other's hand of their grasp. Chichiri chuckled at their reaction.

"Love oh love…" he chuckled. "You two look so cute together."

Miaka and Hotohori looked at each other then gave Chichiri a puzzled look. "Us?" they asked.

"Definitely," he replied as he chuckled once again.

"Hey, nothing's going on between us," Hotohori explained, "Right?"

Miaka hesitated for a moment. She felt hurt although she can't find any reasonable reason why she feels so. "Yeah…" she answered.

Hotohori looked at her for a while, somehow confused why she seems troubled by his question. Chichiri tried to catch his attention by coughing once again.

"By the way, have you found Nuriko and Tasuki?" Chichiri inquired.

Hotohori nodded. He was about to say something when Miaka interrupted.

"Are you really Chichiri?" she asked, gazing at him intently.

Chichiri's eyebrows furrowed. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, where's the no da?"

"No da?"

"Yeah no da…"

"Come to think of it," Hotohori spoke, "I haven't heard you saying that for a while, Chichiri."

"He's not Chichiri. He's an impostor!" Miaka exclaimed accusingly as she pointed her finger to Chichiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT NOW? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

I'M SORRY IF HAD NOT UPDATED FOR A TERRIBLY LONG TIME. PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING ME!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

Chapter twenty-four

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichiri bit his lip. Hotohori shook his head and Miaka gave out a sigh. They stared at one another, waiting for anyone to start speaking.

Silence…

Silence alone filled the room.

Then, there was a chuckle….

Chichiri was chuckling. Miaka and Hotohori almost jumped when he suddenly laughed.

"That's it? Just because of that you think I'm an impostor?" Chichiri raised an eyebrow as he waited for Miaka's answer.

"Yeah, and what's so funny about that?" Miaka retorted, desperately trying to bring her eyebrows down. Chichiri giggled louder than before and his whole body shivered as he did so.

"Okay, now let me explain," he suddenly gained composure and started his explanation. "I had decided to cut my 'no da' habit."

"Why?" Miaka and Hotohori asked in unison as they leaned forward.

"Simply because people here do not say that. I know I'll look different from you if I'll continue that habit of saying 'no da'," Chichiri finished as he placed his hands under his chin. "You understand?"

Hotohori nodded and agreed that it was a good decision. "I got a little annoyed when you used to say those words before," he laughed heartily.

"Okay… so that's all?" Miaka inquired.

"Uh-huh," Chichiri answered with a wink.

Miaka sighed and poked her head. "Oh, I'm so dumb!"

"No you're not," Chichiri contradicted her. "I think you're smart to notice that."

"Really?" Miaka's face brightened a little and her eyes pleaded for more compliments.

"Of course," Hotohori answered for Chichiri. "And I like smart girls."

Miaka blushed again so she covered her face. Although she feels a little bit embarrassed, deep inside she was happy for what Hotohori said… He likes smart girls, just like her…

"By the way," Hotohori switched his focus to Chichiri, "You're a psychiatrist now, right?"

"Yeah, at your service," Chichiri confirmed, "Now my dear emperor don't say you want to have a check up? You think you're going crazy over Miaka?" the doctor joked.

However, Hotohori suddenly stiffened. He seemed to consider the matter seriously.

"Well, it's not me who needs your service," he spoke then switched her glance to Miaka, "But I may need your services someday, because there's a big possibility I'll get crazy with someone."

Miaka was observing Hotohori's eyes as he said those words. Those words were not just words. They meant something. He wants her. No, he loves her…

Right?

Somehow she felt troubled with what he said. How come this day has been so confusing? First, the sudden return of Taka's memories. Now, Hotohori had seemed to be saying something indirectly to her. The romantic lunch, although he didn't say anything. Now, these statements he says, they mean something. Oh yeah, he told her once, right? In the blacksmith's house.. he said it… he told her what he felt. He told her that feeling he had kept especially for her in a special place in his heart for a long time.

"_I still love you so much…"_

Yes, that's what he said. He said with it passion and love with each word…

"Miaka…"

"Miaka…"

Miaka felt her body being shrugged. She woke up from her daydream. She found herself staring stupidly at Hotohori, and Hotohori was the one who was shrugging her to wake up. She smiled at him and told him she was okay.

To her surprise, he hugged her tightly, as if he will never let go.

"What's happening to you? If you have a problem, I'll always be here… just for you," he whispered. He smoothed her hair and caressed her back.

Miaka wished this will never end. She was about to fall completely in this mesmerizing moment filled with intimate passion for love, when she saw something in her blurred vision. There was a man, grinning mischievously at her…

"How sweet," the man remarked.

At once Miaka's vision became clear and she realized that the man she was looking at was Chichiri. Oh and by the way, he was holding his cellphone. _Oh God! He had videoed everything!_

Miaka immediately pulled herself off from Hotohori's bear hug. Hotohori looked questioningly at her and Miaka answered by pointing at Chichiri who was still holding his phone.

"Chichiri, may I borrow your phone for a while?" Hotohori calmly requested, stretching out his hand.

"Oops, sorry," Chichiri said, "You might see something you won't like."

"Please?"

"No."

With that, Hotohori stood up and went towards Chichiri. Chichiri in return also stood up and ran around his clinic. Hotohori chased him and they continued running in circles. They seemed to do that continuously forever until a disturbing noise coming from outside disturbed them.

There was a commotion outside. They heard heavy footsteps and someone banged on the door. There was a male voice and a female one. The female voice came from the secretary's and the male one came from someone Miaka knew. His voice was well engraved in Miaka's mind, even deep within her heart.

The man was Taka. He was trying to make his way into the clinic because he knows Miaka is in there. But, how did he know she was in there?

In no time, the door was wrecked in two. There stood Taka, fists clenched and with fiery eyes that could almost burn anyone who stares at them. He was breathing quickly and deeply. His head swayed from side to side, trying to locate a familiar face. He spotted Miaka's face and at once, his breathing returned to normal speed. But the moment he saw Hotohori, his blood boiled, the expression on his face showed how high much he hates him. And when he saw Hotohori standing almost beside Miaka, he got angrier and rushed to Miaka's side. He pushed her behind him and held her hand firmly.

"Taka, what are you doing here?" Miaka asked worriedly.

"I don't believe you had arranged a meeting," Chichiri calmly stated.

"What are you gonna do with Miaka? Let her go!" Hotohori instructed as he tried to grab Miaka.

Taka turned and still held Miaka's hand. He won't let her go.

"She's mine!" Taka yelled at Hotohori with blazing eyes and a terrible aura was felt coming out of him.

"Taka, what are you doing?" Miaka tried frantically to free herself, "Taka you're hurting me!"

Taka dropped Miaka's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized then he hugged her. He stared at Hotohori as he pulled Miaka closer to him. "You're mine Miaka. Just mine."

"Taka, I…" Miaka whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I can't breathe," Miaka finished, her voice sounded sick.

Taka immediately released her.

"Miaka run!" Hotohori shouted. Miaka did as she was told.

"Miaka!" Taka tried to run after Miaka but Hotohori stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, Taka," Hotohori warned. Taka shrugged his hand of his grasp.

"Let me remind you something," Taka said then gave Hotohori a punch at the abdominals, "In this world, you are not the emperor. You have no authority over anyone, Emperor Saihitei."

Taka was about to give Hotohori another blow when Chichiri grabbed his arm. "And no one, even you Taka, has the right to hurt anyone here in my clinic," Chichiri then pulled Taka's arm behind him and pulled it until his almost touched his nape. Taka fell on his knees as he struggled to get off his opponent.

Taka was able to counterattack Chichiri and he gave him a kick at his, well… lower… part. Chichiri twitched and yelled in pain. The secretary was able to witness everything and in horror she had an asthma attack. Someone came inside and attack Taka from behind. Other strangers help the man attacking Taka. Others came to the secretary and Chichiri's rescue. Someone also helped Hotohori to his feet.

Soon, the secretary was sent to the hospital. After some minutes, the secretary's condition was considered stable. Chichiri just needed some rest and Hotohori is now okay.

Hotohori and Chichiri thanked the men who helped them. They were construction workers working nearby. When they passed by the doctor's clinic, they heard some shouting and disturbing noises coming from inside. Instincts told them there was a problem. So they entered and that's where they found the broken door lying on the floor and beside it was the secretary suffering from and asthma attack and the three men.

Taka was brought to the same hospital. He's condition is still under observation, but the doctor stated that so far there are no fractures. Chichiri and Hotohori decided to keep the whole thing as a secret, along with the construction workers. Hotohori asked their heroes if they needed something, such as money or anything but they insisted that their good condition would be the best thing they could give in return. Soon enough the construction workers set off and continued their work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka stayed at the same restaurant where she and Hotohori met a while ago. It's dark now and the restaurant was filled with people. Miaka was lucky to find a seat and she just ordered a light dish which she hasn't touched.

This day has been such a nuisance. How did Taka know she was there? Wait, yes… he must have followed her. He followed her to the restaurant and to the clinic. Since Miaka spent a lot of time inside the clinic, Taka must have been alarmed so he entered the clinic and that's when he spotted them…

_It's my entire fault! Had I not met Hotohori at the restaurant then Hotohori wouldn't have been included in this mess! Had I not gone into Chichiri's clinic then Chichiri would still have a clinic with a door. But now, because of me, Hotohori and Chichiri are in grave danger!_

Miaka's heart sank. She inserted her fingers in her pocket and felt her cellphone. She pulled it out and opened it. She dialed Hotohori's number.

It rang…

And rang…

And rang…

Miaka hoped he would answer it.

Ring…

Ring….

Is he dead? NO! Hotohori can't die!

"Hello?" a voice finally answered.

"Hello, it's me, Miaka," Miaka replied, her heart beats racing. "Where's Hotohori?"

"Oh, Miaka, it's me Chichiri. Hotohori went to the restroom."

"Great," Miaka exclaimed joyfully.

"What? Oh, he's here," Chichiri handed Hotohori his cellphone.

"Hello, Miaka?" Hotohori's voice was the sweetest music to Miaka's ears.

"Hotohori, Are you okay?" she asked, worry present in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm still in one piece. Where are you?" Hotohori replied.

Miaka told him where she was and he promised to go there as soon as possible. Miaka offered to have Chichiri with them but Hotohori decided not to have anyone else with them.

"I'd like to have you for myself tonight," Hotohori declared calmly.

"What do you mean?" Miaka felt her heartbeats racing again. Why does Hotohori make her so nervous?

"I'll see you later." With that, Hotohori hung up.

Maybe… just maybe… this day is not a nuisance after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAY…. THAT'S ALL!I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON FOR I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! MAYBE AFTER TWO WEEKS, I WOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE… JUST MAYBE…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

Chapter twenty-five

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka waited for Hotohori. She watched the hands of her wristwatch as they raced and slowly, she began to feel bored. It was exactly nine minutes since she had spoken with Hotohori but still, there was no trace of him. Miaka heaved out a sigh, and then switched her glance to the couple some feet from her. She observed the way they talked, the way they smiled when their eyes meet and from that, she concluded that they have a relationship. Miaka smiled to herself as she tried to remember that time when she also felt the same way as that couple does now. The feeling was very majestic; it was a very strange feeling that has the power to make you hunger for it. It was love. Miaka gazed dreamily at the couple and somehow, she imagined herself and Taka as that couple. When it registered in her mind that she was imagining herself and her ex-boyfriend together, Miaka shook her head and woke herself up from that dream. Oh, that was a terrible dream!

Miaka tried to erase that memory from her mind. She looked at the lonely man sitting behind the couple's table. She was shocked to see that the man was also staring at her! However, when the man realized that she caught him, he pulled up a newspaper and started reading, or at least he seemed to do so. Miaka stared at her watch again. That entire observation thing consumed about two minutes. She sighed again and somehow, she felt that something was forcing her to look at that spooky man again. To her surprise, she caught him staring at her once more! Miaka stared back at the man as she tried desperately to recognize him. As she did so, the man pulled his paper up again and pretended to read. This time, Miaka was sure that he was observing her. But why?

Her thoughts were bothered by a light tap on her shoulder. She gazed up to the person who did it and she was relieved to see Hotohori. Hotohori gave her an apologetic smile and opened his mouth to offer an explanation. Miaka placed her fingers on his soft lips and shook her head as an assurance that she needs no explanation. Somehow, Miaka's attention was attracted by that strange man again and as usual, he was caught looking at her. This time, Miaka suggested going someplace else. Hotohori, although a little puzzled, gave his consent and led Miaka out of the restaurant.

"Miaka," Hotohori called Miaka's attention. They are walking leisurely to the park where they decided to relax and get some fresh air.

"Yes?" Miaka looked at him and slowed down her pace.

"Could I ask you um… a personal question?" Hotohori stopped walking but remained looking down to his feet.

"Sure, what is it?" Miaka stooped walking and faced Hotohori. Hotohori stared intently to her eyes. The bright moonlight shone on him and highlighted the gentleness of his angelic face.

"Do you still love Tamahome?" he asked calmly. Miaka was taken aback. She wasn't able to respond quickly for it was a very straight-forward question. Miaka blinked several times and moved her glance away from his face.

"Why are you asking me that question?" she questioned back. She took a deep breath.

"I asked you first Miaka. Just tell me if you're not ready to answer that one yet. I'll understand," he explained with a very gentle voice.

"I- of course, I –I don't like him anymore," Miaka said at last. She looked at him again and tried to look firm.

"You don't like him but you still love him, don't you?" Hotohori asked, with his face showing no expression.

"I don't understand. Why do you seem to force me to confess that I still love him? What do you want, Hotohori?" Miaka is now very confused. What is his problem?

"I just want to be sure that you don't love him anymore, before I…"

"Before what?"

"Answer my question first. Do you still love him?" Hotohori held on her shoulders firmly. Miaka felt how serious he really was.

"I don't love him anymore," Miaka stated, her voice sounding firm and confident. Hotohori laid down his arms and gave her a brilliant smile. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"I want to ask you, Ms. Miaka Yuuki, to be my…"

Extremely unfortunately, Miaka's cellphone rang. Hotohori looked disappointed but he encouraged Miaka to answer her phone.

"But why me? Taka, everything's finished between us. I- Taka? Taka?" Miaka looked annoyed when she closed her phone.

"He wants you to go there, right?" Hotohori asked, trying badly to hide his disenchantment.

"Yeah but I want to hear what you were supposed to say a while ago," Miaka smiled as she attempted to convince him to say so.

"Maybe some other time," Hotohori said softly as he smiled sadly, "So, could I accompany you to the hospital?"

"Do you think I should go?" Miaka inquired, as she pressed on her cellphone. "He sounds kind of different…"

"I think you should. From what he had said this afternoon it seems that his memories have come back. He owes you an explanation for everything, what caused him to forget you and his other memories," Hotohori replied. He placed his right arm around Miaka and hailed a taxi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All this time, Miaka felt suddenly excited. She doesn't know why, but it's very beautiful. She can't explain the way she feels now, as she feels Hotohori's body close to hers. Although it was kind of cold in the cab where they are sitting in now, she doesn't feel the coldness for Hotohori was holding her close to him and keeping her warm. He was very silent; everything else is silent. Somehow, Miaka was tempted to relax her head on his shoulder. As she did so, she didn't feel any response from Hotohori. He didn't say anything, nor did he move. Miaka looked up at him and saw him staring at her too. Her eyes were glued to him and his eyes were glued to her too. They can't stop looking at each other. Miaka moistened her lip and bit it. She suddenly felt one of Hotohori's hands caressing her cheek. Slowly, Hotohori's face neared hers.

Hotohori moved his face down to her ear and whispered, "We're here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotohori alighted from the cab first, and then offered his hand to Miaka. She hesitated for a moment then decided to accept it. After a jiffy, Miaka found herself standing right in front of the room where Taka is confined. Before she could even get near to it, something disturbed her. Yui was knocking on the door, frantically trying to get in. She was crying and pleading to get in. The door remained shut. Yui kneeled down to the tall and muscular man standing beside the door. He must be Taka's bodyguard, for he looks qualified to be one.

The guard remained rigid and Yui continued to beg. Hotohori stepped forward and helped Yui to her feet. Yui, still sobbing, buried herself in Hotohori's arms. Hotohori then gestured Miaka to go in. The bodyguard asked who she was first, and upon knowing her identity, let her inside. Hotohori helped Yui sit on a bench and struggled to comfort her.

Miaka took a deep breath. She then touched the doorknob and slowly turned it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes! I found time to update! What do you think?

My dearest readers, I'm very sorry to inform you that the next chapter might not come so soon after this one. I know I have done this many times before but you know, school stuff. However, I swear that I'll do my best to update sooner. Thank you for understanding.

Kasumi Takemoto

Please review! I love you all! Keep supporting me!


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter twenty-six

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Miaka had entered the room, Hotohori sighed and tried to convince himself that he did the right thing. Yui was slowly feeling better and had stopped sobbing. She looked at Hotohori and then bowed her head in shame. She can't look at him directly for every time she would try to do so, she would feel a pang of guilt for everything she did against this kind man. She reached for her pocket and tried to pull out her handkerchief but found out that it was gone. Hotohori noticed this so he offered his own hankie to her. Yui reluctantly accepted it and thanked him. The two then didn't say a word nor did anyone try to move a muscle. Silence enveloped them. They could even hear the beats of their hearts in the eerie silence.

"Yui is your name, right?" Hotohori broke the deafening silence. He was looking at the door which Miaka left ajar.

"Uh, yes," Yui answered sheepishly. She also stared at the door and wondered what Miaka was doing inside that room.

"Is there still some heat between you and Miaka?" Hotohori asked as he looked at the lady beside him.

"Well, no… not really... I guess," Yui replied, not willing to return Hotohori's stare. "By the way, what do you think are they doing in there?" Yui changed the subject. She waited for Hotohori's response as she played with his hankie.

"Maybe they're discussing some things. You know personal stuff." He answered shortly. He then slouched and sighed. "I wish this wouldn't bring back their relationship."

"I hope so," Yui said as she rested her back against the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Miaka entered the room; Taka's face became enlightened with joy. Miaka hesitantly walked to his side and when she was invited to sit on the bed, she halfheartedly agreed. Taka tried to reach for her hand but she immediately pulled it away when she saw his hand going near to hers. Miaka didn't look at him so she could only hear his deep breathing.

"Miaka, I have to explain everything to you," Taka said between his deep breaths. He's having difficulty speaking for he is still too feeble to do so.

"Please, don't tire yourself," Miaka pleaded as she looked at him. "I can see you are still too weak to talk. Maybe we can do this some other time." Miaka stood up and tried to leave but Taka caught her hand and held it tightly.

"There is no other time. I have to explain everything to you before our relationship ends completely," Taka murmured loudly and with great force on each word. He moistened his lips as he looked at her.

Miaka shook her hand off his grip. "Taka, there's no 'our relationship' anymore. It had completely ended. Why don't you just accept that?" Miaka almost shouted at him. Taka became silent for a while as Miaka headed for the door. She was about to go out when Taka spoke.

"I never knew you were this inconsiderate," he said turning his back at her. Miaka glanced at him then went back to his side. She leaned beside his bed.

"If you really think you owe me an explanation then call me when you are physically stable to do it. I'll wait for your call, okay?" she whispered to his ear. After that, Miaka stood up. Taka's arm rapidly pulled her to him causing Miaka to lose her balance and so she landed on top of him. Taka caught her lips and stole a kiss from her. They were in this position when Hotohori unexpectedly entered the room with Taka's bodyguard trying desperately to keep him out of the room.

"Have I disturbed you?" he asked in a gentle but firm voice.

Miaka instantaneously pulled herself up and away from Taka. She brushed her lips and looked at Hotohori with guilt and shame in her eyes. Taka also gave Hotohori a glance and smirked. When Hotohori saw the satisfaction on Taka's face, he quickly left the room. Miaka ran after him but when she got out of the room Yui caught her arm.

"He's a good man Miaka. Don't just let him go. You might not find anyone like him again," Yui advised as she tried to smile.

"I know, Yui. And, please take care of Taka," Miaka replied then instantly ran as fast as the wind to catch Hotohori.

"You are lucky to have him, Miaka. Very lucky," Yui told herself as she smiled and secretly rejoiced for Miaka's good fortune. She wished they were still friends. She missed Miaka, her _former_ best friend, so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka saw Hotohori as he entered a cab. Just as he was about to close the door, Miaka was able to touch it and opened it once more. She immediately entered the cab told the driver the directions to Hotohori's house before Hotohori could comment. Hotohori stared at her all until they reached his house. The moment they went out of the cab, Hotohori tugged on Miaka's sleeve. Miaka turned to look and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he released her.

Before Miaka could answer, a loud thunder almost made her jump. After that, droplets of rain fell from the sky. First there were just few but as they continued to drop, the droplets became bigger and bigger and came in large amounts. Hotohori led Miaka in his house. He turned the lights on and hurried to his room. When he went out he was already carrying a towel and a kimono with him. He handed them to her. Miaka gladly accepted them and Hotohori led her to the bathroom.

As Miaka showered in the bathroom, Hotohori changed into dry and warm clothes. Next, he prepared a light dinner for both of them. Good thing he could cook. He also turned the heater on as the temperature started to decrease. He then sipped some hot tea as he waited for Miaka.

It didn't take Miaka so long to bathe and dress up. When she went out, she searched for Hotohori and found him sitting in the dining room, sipping some tea. When his eyes landed on her, Miaka saw a beam of delight on his eyes.

"It looks good on you," he complimented as he moved his glance away from her.

"Thank you," Miaka said as she blushed. Hotohori told her to have a seat and eat. "Oh, thanks but no thanks, I'm not hungry."

"That wasn't an invitation. It was an order," he answered coldly as he poured some tea on Miaka's cup. "Eat while they're still hot. I know you haven't eaten supper yet."

Miaka just obeyed and ate with manners (now, let's give Miaka a chance to prove that she learned some eating manners, okay?). She kept silent all throughout the meal. Hotohori noticed it but still kept silent. He was observing Miaka as she ate. She has changed a bit. She now knows how a real lady should act unlike way back then when he first met her. Miaka didn't fail to detect that he was staring at her so she peeked once in a while to see if he is still looking at her. And every time she does so, she catches him looking at her. When she finished eating, she gave Hotohori the same stare he has been giving her. After a while, she grew tired of looking at him, so she just tried to change the eerie atmosphere that envelopes them.

"Is there any problem?" Miaka inquired as she shot him an innocent look. He blinked several times then stooped to reach her face. He brushed something off her cheek.

"Finally, you can be officially called a lady," he announced and he sat back on his place.

"Was that a compliment or what?" Miaka asked back as she raised an eyebrow.

"A compliment, that was a compliment my dear," Hotohori said in a mother's tone. His brilliant and angelic smile started to spread across his face again. He played with the tea on his cup.

It was now Miaka's turn to observe. She didn't really know how she should have reacted on what he said was a compliment, and she didn't find anything funny or bad with it. Her gaze was rewarded with his stare. He put his cup on the table and clasped his hands. He rested his chin on his hands and sighed (now, was sighing becoming one of his habits?).

"Miaka, do you still love him?" he asked, not looking at her.

Although the raindrops outside cause a lot of noise, there seems a thick cloud of silence blanketed around them that hinders all the noises from outside. Miaka opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She gazed at him, trying to read what is playing in his mind. He met her gaze and somehow, the look on his face became soft. He looked down and shook his head.

"I guess we better go to sleep," he announced. He gathered all that needs to be washed and preceded to the sink.

Miaka helped him but whenever their hands happen to touch each other, she would move back and feel so uneasy. Hotohori, on the other hand, did not have even the slightest reaction. He just continued to wash the dishes. Once he finished, he went to his room with Miaka quietly following him. He fixed the bed as Miaka stood unmoving on one corner.

"Do you plan to go home at this time of the night?" he asked as he placed a pillow on its proper position.

"Maybe I would if it's not raining anymore," she almost whispered as she rubbed her palms against each other.

"Well it is still raining," Hotohori stated in a matter-of-fact manner, "So would you like to sleep with me?"

"_Sleep with _you? She echoed as her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"No, no… I mean sleep _beside_ me," he cleared then he shook his head and raised an arm, "Sorry, wrong choice of words."

"I guess it's okay… to sleep beside you," Miaka agreed.

Hotohori then lied down and Miaka did the same. They faced opposite directions, their backs turned against each other. After a short while, both of them fell into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Miaka awakened facing the side that was the opposite of the one she remembered before she slept. She is now facing Hotohori and Hotohori is facing her too. Their faces are less than a centimeter away. She tried to move away from him but a weight on her waist stopped her. She searched for the source of the weight and found Hotohori's arm around her waist. Her gaze crept slowly up to his face. Swiftly, Hotohori's eyes opened and looked directly into her own.

"Good morning," he greeted with a bright smile.

Miaka's heart skipped a beat when she realized that he's already awake. Who else could be as handsome as Hotohori, fresh from a good night sleep? Miaka wondered as she felt her cheeks growing warm. She moved her head to her side then looked back at him.

"Good morning too," she managed to say with a shy smile. She then gestured Hotohori to pull his arm away.

After doing so, Hotohori sat up and observed Miaka as she also sat up. Miaka was about to stand when Hotohori's words kept her still.

"So, do you remember what happened last night?" he said with a serious tone. He straightened his long hair and smiled secretly to himself when he noticed the lady's body stiffened. She slowly looked at him with a face filled with traces of mixed emotions. Of all the emotions that she feels, the most evident are disbelief and shock.

"Something happened last night?" she asked. She felt her heartbeats racing. Does he mean…oh no, no…no…NO!

"Yes, why can't you remember? I thought you were awake," he almost whispered as he crawled to reach her. He was able to grab her hand and gently massaged it.

Miaka pulled her hand quickly. "What do you… you don't mean… we didn't have… right?" Miaka can't find the right words.

"We didn't have what, Miaka?" Hotohori managed to give her an innocent look. "Tell me what you think."

Miaka sighed; "Nothing sexual happened between us, right?" she managed to whisper in his ear.

A chuckle came out of the blue from Hotohori's lips. He pulled her closer to him. Miaka lost her balance and fell on top of him. "Should I apologize if nothing like that happened?" Hotohori playfully joked.

"What?" Miaka was somehow annoyed and tried to pull herself up but Hotohori held her tightly.

"Nothing like that happened," he murmured. Using his force, he rolled to the side and kept Miaka under him. They are now in the opposite of the position they had a while ago.

"What are you doing?" Miaka asked, the sound of alarm present in her voice. She tried desperately to get up.

"Calm down. Nothing's going to happen. I just want you to listen to me," he said as his hand touched her cheek. "Look, last night, you had a terrible fever and I took care of you. Your fever lasted a few hours and when your temperature dropped, I didn't immediately sleep because I'm afraid that your fever might come back. That's everything that happened; nothing more."

"What time did you sleep?" she inquired, the tone of her voice switching from alarm to concern.

"I don't know, I can't remember…" he answered then all of a sudden he smiled. "By the way, you look cute when you're afraid."

"Oh shut up," she replied as she tried to pull herself up.

Hotohori let her do what she wanted and they ended up sitting on the bed. He touched her cheek again. Miaka looked at him but was distracted when she felt the gentleness of his hand caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes to focus on the comforting feeling. Suddenly, she felt a different sensation and she felt it on her lips. She opened her eyes and found Hotohori's lips locked with hers. She closed them once again. She felt his arm move up to her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Automatically, her hand also reached for his waist and the other held his back. The two both pulled each other's body towards them and they kissed without thinking of ending it. They more than enjoyed the feeling, they loved it and they wanted it to last for the longest time possible. A minute or two had passed and Hotohori felt that they should already end it. He pulled his lips away from her but Miaka caught up with them. She was not ready to end it yet and somehow, Hotohori was pleased to know that.

Moments later, their lips parted voluntarily. Hotohori hugged Miaka tightly and wished that he could never let her go… again.

"Miaka," Hotohori mumbled her name as he held both of her hands.

"Yes," she softly uttered her reply as she played with the palm pf his hand by drawing circles on it with her fingers.

"I want you to be mine," he declared as his hands clasped hers and held on them tightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I mean, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, and it took every ounce of bravery and courage in his system to say those words…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YES! AN UPDATE AFTER A LONG TIME! SORRY MY DEAR READERS, YOU KNOW, WE JUST HAD OUR PERIODIC EXAMS… AND THIS IS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER… YEHEY!

ANYWAY… WHY DO YOU THINK DID HOTOHORI HAVE A KIMONO IN HIS CLOSET?

ANYWAYS… AS ALWAYS… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	27. Chapter Twentyseven

Chapter twenty-seven

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka blinked several times and plastered a look of disbelief on her face. She focused her gaze on Hotohori who was looking at her with nervousness present in his eyes. "Did I hear it right? Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Hotohori nodded and smiled. "But you don't really have to answer me right away; I mean I'm not rushing things."

Miaka shrugged, "I don't really know what to say now…"

"Miaka, before you give me the answer, I think you should make sure that you are not confused with your feelings," he said then he held her hand. "I'm willing to accept whatever your answer may be. I'm willing to let you go if that's what you want but if you'll give me a chance, I promise to give you all the best," he then kissed the back of her hand.

Miaka hugged him, "Hotohori…" she mumbled, "I promise to give you my answer the soonest time I can."

A knock on the door disturbed the couple.

"Delivery!" a man from outside shouted cheerily. He continued to knock gently on the door.

"Did you order anything?" Miaka asked as she shot Hotohori a puzzled look.

"No, maybe that delivery wasn't meant for us," he answered as he stood up.

Hotohori hurriedly opened it. There, a man with fiery red-orange hair covered by a cap stood upright. He raised his head and smiled at Hotohori.

"Bonjour!" the visitor greeted as he opened his arms for a quick hug. Hotohori hugged the visitor and patted his back.

"Genrou I'm glad you're back!" Hotohori exclaimed in delight.

They released each other from the bear hug. Hotohori was picking up some of his friend's baggage when Miaka came out.

"Hotohori who," Miaka was about to ask who came when she saw Tasuki, "Why it's you, fang boy."

Tasuki was surprised when he saw Miaka. He was even more surprised when he saw the kimono that Miaka was wearing.

"Where did you get that kimono?" he asked as he pointed on the one that Miaka was wearing.

"Hotohori lent it to me," she replied then her eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you ask?"

"Genrou please," Hotohori started to say something but Tasuki cut him off.

"I gave that kimono to Hori-chan," he gloated over his shoulder to Hotohori, "I gave it to him on his 21st birthday," he paused to give off a small giggle. "He actually wore it during my birthday because that's what I asked as a gift!"

Tasuki broke off and laughed heartily as he pressed on his stomach. Hotohori seemed to be blushing but he desperately tried to fight it off. He sighed then carried Tasuki's stuff to his room. Miaka followed Hotohori silently. Tasuki was left there laughing stupidly and when he realized that the two had left him, he almost ran to catch up on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Festival?" Miaka asked, as she placed her cellphone firmly between her shoulder and her ear. She was busy writing something on her journal when Tasuki called. A while ago, when she returned home from Hotohori and Tasuki's house, she found a note on the fridge saying that her mother and Keisuke are both out and will be back no sooner than 9 pm. It is currently 7:30 pm and Miaka was in her room doing all sorts of things just to keep herself from getting bored.

"Yeah, I want you to come with me and Hori-chan to the festival tomorrow. I expect you to be here at 8 pm, okay? Bye," Tasuki hurried hung up before Miaka could even say her approval.

Miaka stared at her phone for a while before turning it off. She then laid her pen on the table and placed her journal in its proper place. She sought her favorite circular, red-and-violet pillow and hugged it as she lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling which was filled with the glow-in-the-dark-stars she placed years ago. She moved to her side and saw a book she was supposed to have finished if not because of the sudden disturbances happening almost everyday. When she opened it, something fell from one of its pages. It was a dried red rose; the rose that Hotohori gave her when they met again. She could still remember that day, when she was almost hit by his motorcycle, when he gave her the rose, when she was pricked by one of its thorns and he gently offered his own handkerchief to her.

A smile creased her face as she thought of him, as she thought of Hotohori. Hotohori, the emperor who swore to protect her, along with Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and of course, Tamahome. The last name sent a pang of pain to her heart. However, that pain quickly subsided when Hotohori's face came into view. Miaka closed her eyes. Hotohori… she softly whispered his name. His sweet, gentle smile appeared in her mind and it made him look so divine. Hotohori… Miaka's hand reached for her own lips as she reminisced the moment when his lips touched hers.

Now she was sure of it. She now knows what she really feels… And she swears to tell Hotohori all about it… tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotohori and Tasuki are in their house busy preparing for Miaka's arrival. It was just about 15 minutes past 7 pm and both men were struggling to look their best, changing clothes almost every second, fixing their hair and making sure that not a speck of dirt was on them. They are doing all of these for the lady who was special to both of them. Hotohori finished first and as he stared at his mirror, he saw Tasuki behind him and decided to start a small talk.

"Hey Genrou, I realized that you haven't talked much about your vacation; in fact, if I remember it right you haven't said a word about it," he remarked as he combed his hair for the millionth time. Tasuki sat down on a chair near Hotohori and looked at him.

"Well, it wasn't really interesting so I thought you wouldn't mind if I won't tell you anything about it," he answered as his hand swept across his hair. He reached for his perfume, looked at it then placed it back to where he got it.

Hotohori sat on a chair across Tasuki's and smiled, "I also wouldn't mind if you'll tell me something about it."

"Okay then if you insist," Tasuki paused as he got his perfume again and placed it in his pocket.

"So…"

"All I did during my vacation was sleep, eat, go to the sauna and… yeah that's all."

"Really?"

"See, I told you it was all nonsense."

"No I mean, that's just… extraordinary."

Tasuki smiled. He knew his friend will not say anything to hurt him. Hotohori values his friends so much and will do everything to see a smile on their faces.

"By the way, Hori-chan," Tasuki started as his face become sober, "I want to ask you a favor."

Hotohori seemed delighted to hear what he is about to say, "Glad to help you."

"I want…" a knock on the door cut off their conversation.

"I'll get it," Hotohori said aloud as he stood to open the door.

There entered the most beautiful lady they have ever seen, wearing a peach floral kimono, with her brown hair tied into a bun behind her held by a pair of sticks. She held a fan on one hand and a small hand bag on the other. She had a little amount of make-up on her face, just the right amount to emphasize her hidden beauty. Hotohori and Tasuki's mouths almost watered when they saw her, when they saw Miaka standing by their door.

"Umm… so are we ready to go?" Miaka asked as her cheeks blushed because of the attention given by the handsome men staring at her.

"Oh, um, I guess so…"Hotohori replied who seemed a little distracted. He accompanied Miaka in and let her take a seat first.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" she inquired as she searched for the answers on the men's faces.

"Hotohori's going to drive us there," Tasuki answered as he desperately searched for his perfume.

"So it's far from here?"

"It's just near the park," it was Hotohori's time to answer. He smiled at her and his heartbeats raced as his gaze fell on her lips which looked so soft. He wanted a taste of them again.

Tasuki found his perfume and sprayed it on himself. "I'm ready!" he yelled in delight.

The trio then went to the festival…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The place was filled with color, with lights radiating from different stalls and sound of happiness filled the air. It was very crowded yet the atmosphere was very enjoyable. The trio visited almost every stall. Miaka usually led the two to various food stalls and this would send several teases from Tasuki. Hotohori on the other hand, wandered far from the two when he noticed that they enjoyed each other's company. Miaka was alarmed when she noticed that he's gone. She and Tasuki searched for him and found him in playing in a stall. He got a dart on his hand and he was about to throw it to a balloon when the two came. Miaka stood on his right and Tasuki on his left. At first, Tasuki taunted him about playing children's games but still he continued. He had successfully hit the balloon and he got a big pink stuffed bear as a prize. He handed it to Miaka who reluctantly accepted it. After seeing what happened, Tasuki demanded that he could do better than what Hotohori has done. He got ten darts and tried desperately to hit the balloons. Soon after that, all he got was a small frog keychain which he sheepishly offered to Miaka who gladly accepted it.

Moments later the trio sat down on a bench and ate what they bought. They shared jokes, stories and other stuff. Miaka looked up and saw the bright half-moon hovering above them. They closed her eyes as she breathed deeply and took in the fresh air. The other two did the same and after doing so, they realized how stupid they looked doing that and broke off into a heartfelt laughter. Tasuki was about to drink some juice when he realized that his bottle was empty. He excused himself then he ran to find a stall that sells drinks. It took him longer than expected and Miaka felt that this was the right time to tell Hotohori what she felt.

She reached for his hand and held it gently. She felt his stared focused on her and it made her heartbeats jump in excitement.

"This is a great night, isn't it?" she began as she smiled at him.

"Great indeed," he answered then Miaka felt his other hand on top of hers, "So, I suppose you have something to tell me."

Miaka bit her lip then released it. "Yes, I do have something to tell you," her breaths came faster. My, this was very hard!

"I'm listening," he touched her hand gently as he waited for what she has to say.

Unknown to the two, Tasuki has just arrived and is now listening to them behind a nearby tree. He was holding a canned soft drink on one hand and a plastic of two more on the other. His breath stopped as he waited for Miaka's confession.

Miaka's face was facing Hotohori but she kept her eyes shut. Seeing his face made her feel more nervous!

"I… I love you too, Hotohori," she whispered loud enough for Hotohori and Tasuki, who was eavesdropping, to hear.

Miaka didn't hear any response from him but she felt his strong arms surround her and hugged her tightly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. It took me a lifetime and almost another to wait for you. And now, I don't feel any regrets for waiting that long," he said softly to her ear.

"Hotohori…" Miaka mumbled then her lips were sealed by his and they both fell into the deep, passionate kiss.

Tasuki's knees became so weak and he fell on them the moment he heard what Miaka said.

"I… I love you too, Hotohori…" her message played continuously in his mind. Tasuki dropped the things he was holding, stood up and ran away.

Miaka and Hotohori heard the noise caused by the sudden drop of the cans. When they turned around, they saw no one. They noticed the tree and behind it, they saw the cans bought by Tasuki but he was not there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tasuki ran with no definite place to go. His eyes were blinded by tears. He made his way through the crowd and continued running after several stumbles. When he got tired, he realized that he was just about to cross a road. Directly across from where he stood was a bar with a name, Get Mesmerized, Have Fun. He crossed the road without caring if a car was there to hit him and thanks to the heavens, he crossed the road safely.

He sat on the stool near the bartender.

"What's up bro?" the bartender asked.

"The hell do you care?" Tasuki answered grumpily. The bartender laughed.

"You haven't changed, Tasuki," the bartender with purple hair and although a man, looks like a girl remarked.

"Would you people stop calling me Tasuki!" Tasuki replied as he stared at the bartender with fiery eyes.

"Hey, I want some…" came a customer's order.

"Wait a sec buddy," the bartender whispered to Tasuki as he went to the other customer.

After fulfilling his duties to the other customers, the bartender sat beside Tasuki as another man took his place as the bartender.

"You seem to be… heartbroken," Nuriko, the bartender who was speaking with Tasuki a while ago began.

"Yeah," Tasuki seemed willing to share his problem. "You see, there's this girl named Miaka. At first I thought she was just no one to me but lately, thoughts about her bothered me a lot."

"Go on…"

"I thought I was under a spell or something or I'm simply going insane. Miaka and Hotohori were saying stuff about tessen thing and my past life so I thought those things have gotten into me. So I just decided to go on vacation. That was really a bad decision for when I spent time alone I found myself thinking of Miaka every second of everyday."

"So what's the problem now?"

"My friend Hotohori, my best friend whom I trust above everyone else… he is the problem. Miaka just confessed a while ago that she loves him."

"So, I suppose you are jealous…"

"Hell yes! Definitely! And I hate being jealous!" Tasuki gulped down the liquor he ordered to the last drop.

"That's a very big problem you have," Nuriko said as he placed a hand on his forehead. Now things are getting complicated. He must think of a way to keep Tasuki from getting angry with Hotohori and Miaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, as Hotohori and Miaka searched for Tasuki, they passed by some people wearing colorful costumes and seemed to be practicing some act.

"Look at them," Miaka said as she marveled at the amazing tricks the people were practicing.

"It must be for the circus. We could go there later when we found Tasuki," Hotohori replied as he gently dragged Miaka by the hand.

"Wait!" Miaka gestured something to Hotohori.

"What is it?" Hotohori asked as he tried to locate what stopped Miaka.

"Look at that man with enormous muscle, he's holding the tessen!" she exclaimed in delight and excitement as she pointed to a muscular man waving the tessen side-by-side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER FINISHED!!! FINALLY, THE TESSEN WAS FOUND! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? BY THE WAY... THE CLOCK OF LIFE OF ONE SEISHI WILL SOON STOP FROM TICKING… WHO WILL DIE???

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW PEOPLE!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

ANYWAYS, FOR SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS AND OTHER COMMENTS YOU WANT TO TELL ME PRIVATELY, YOU ARE FREE TO EMAIL ME! (BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE…) PLEASE USE THE FIRST EMAIL ADDRESS ON MY PROFILE PAGE BECAUSE I VISIT THAT ONE OFTEN.

THANKS FOR READING!


	28. Chapter Twentyeight

Chapter twenty-eight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the elegant Sukunami mansion, Taka sat on his bed as he tried to fight back the uneasiness he was feeling. He felt as if he needed someone to talk to but he can't think of the right person to which he could share his feelings.

_Miaka…_

Right Miaka. She's all he can think of now but he knows it won't be easy to see her again; now that she's with Hotohori. A pang of hurt made its way into his heart as he peered at the open window beside his bed, half-covered by silky curtains. The half-moon glowed so bright and if even its radiance highlighted its magnificent beauty, Taka felt kind of hurtful when he looks at it.

_Miaka… are you with him now?_

As Taka stared at the bright moon, the pain he felt grew stronger and seemed to indicate that his suspicion was correct. She was with him now… She was with that emperor who, after all this time, still loved her and waited patiently to have his chance on her; the chance Tamahome was able to grab before him but now, it seems that the emperor's wish will finally be granted. Hotohori may now be Miaka's… yes… Miaka's boyfriend.

_Hey, don't think that far. How can you be sure that she's with him? Can you see them? Of course not. You have no reason to be jealous man..._

A little voice in his mind whispered comfortingly, trying to sound as confident as possible. He rubbed his temple and looked away from the window. His gaze fell on his laptop and realized that he hasn't touched it since he, the real Taka, arrived here in Japan.

He crawled to edge of his bed and went down. He grabbed his laptop and sat down again on his bed. The moment he saw his wallpaper, he felt suddenly happy for his wallpaper was a picture of Miaka, his beloved girl.

_Girl? No, she's a lady now… years have passed since you're first encounter with her, in ShiJinTenChiSho. Yes, she was still a girl then but now, she's already a lady… A lot of things have changed, Taka…_

_Could it be…_

_No…_

_But what if…_

_What if even her feelings have changed? _

_No, we've passed various obstacles and made it against the odds… us… Miaka and I… we fought hard for our love… We fought everything and everyone who came in our way because we wanted to be together… forever…_

_But what if…_

_What if she doesn't need me anymore?_

Taka was mesmerized with the face of Miaka on his computer screen. He ran one of his long slender fingers to the outline of her face, from her hair, to her cheek, to her chin… his fingers stopped there and moved onto her lips; those lips which long ago, locked only with his. But now, those lips don't belong to him anymore…

An image flashed in his mind; the image of Miaka and Hotohori kissing and he felt his heart slowly being crushed.

_No, she has to hear my explanation. She needs to know the truth and maybe… no, definitely she will come back to me… And we'll be happy again like in the old days…_

He reached for his cellphone, dialed her number and waited patiently for her answer. To his surprise, he can't contact her.

_Maybe she turned it off…_

_Or maybe she knew you would call and wouldn't want to hear your damned voice…_

_Now that's stupid… she wouldn't do that…_

_Although she can be some kinda dumb at times…_

A smile creased the gorgeous face of Taka. He placed his cellphone in his pocket then looked back at his laptop. Instead of staring at the laptop itself, he noticed his own hand. There was a long thin bruise on it. It made him remember what happened earlier…

"_Now, this is absolutely astounding," he heard the doctor exclaim. The doctor hastened toward his bed and smiled at him. "You can go home now, Sukunami-san."_

"_You mean, at this very moment?" he answered, his face filled with bafflement. _

"_Actually, I'm surprised myself but your wounds have healed abruptly and your fractures have completely healed. Sukunami-san you're definitely lucky and outta this world. I've never met any patient like you, who had numerous wounds and almost incurable fractures and just after a good night sleep got all those healed."_

"_Suzaku has healed me…" he whispered more to himself than to his doctor._

"_Did you say anything, Sukunami-san?"_

"_No… nothing…"_

Taka, after reminiscing, decided to open his messenger. It's been a while since he went online and he wondered if the only person in his list that he doesn't personally know, waited for him. A little while passed by and he saw a long list of messages when he was offline. Most of it can from kawaiikasumi, the person he hasn't met. She never told him her real name but just said she would prefer to be called Umi. Her messages were all about asking how he's doing, if he has any problem, and also asked why he's not been online for a long time.

He checked his list and found out that Umi is online. He sent a shy "hello" to her along with a grinning smiley. She replied happily and after a little how do you do's the conversation turned to another subject.

Taka wanted to see her and she reluctantly agreed. At first Taka didn't consider it as a date but after realizing that he's currently single, he decided to give it a shot.

_Maybe she could make me forget Miaka… for just a short time…_

They set a date for tomorrow in a restaurant near Taka's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Miaka and Hotohori…

Hotohori looked at the direction Miaka was pointing at. She was right. There was a man a little taller than Hotohori stood, his muscles swelled and he was swinging the tessen from side-to-side, enjoying the flames jumping out of it. As the couple neared him, they walked casually so they won't attract any unnecessary attention. However, the circus manager's keen eyes didn't fail to notice them. He was just standing nearby and he kindly asked if he could help them.

"Oh, we just want to have a small talk with him," Miaka answered, referring to the muscleman holding the tessen.

"I'm very sorry my guests but he's busy now. Maybe you can speak with him some other time," the manager explained. "For the meantime I should tell you that guests are not allowed to stay here. You might as well take a seat outside in the audience area and wait for the show," he curtly escorted the two out. Before they could go any farther, Hotohori stopped and once more tried to convince the manager to let them have chitchat with the man.

"You know, we're really a big fan of his. We've watched all of your shows. A pity you don't recognize us," Hotohori said with confidence and a brilliantly friendly smile.

But the fish did not bite. The manager smiled at them slyly as he placed a hand on Hotohori's shoulder.

"My dear, my dear, my dear," he shook his head then looked at them coldly, "I believe you have mistaken us for another group. This is our first show."

Hotohori froze on the spot and color drained out of his face. He felt cold sweat trickle down his forehead.

"Please, just let us speak with him. We promise not to take so long," Miaka pleaded as she flashed her twinkling eyes. However, the manager was firm on his decision.

"No will stay as no," he replied soberly, "Now get out before something bad happens."

"But…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, damn it!"

Just before the manager could push them away, the muscleman came by holding the tessen.

"Is there any problem?" he asked with a deep harsh voice.

Miaka wasted no time. "Um, mister we just want to talk to you."

"Oh, is that all? No problem," the man answered, "Come with me."

"The show will start in five minutes," the manager tried to protest but the man was rigid.

"I'll make sure that everything's gonna go smoothly. The show will go on so don't worry, okay?"

"Fine," the manager stomped out.

"So little lady," he gave Miaka a perverted look, "We shall have the little conversation in my room."

"I'm sorry to say sir but I don't think your room is the best place to have our little talk," Hotohori interfered as he held on Miaka's hand firmly.

"Our little talk?" the burly man gave of a devilish laughter, "I don't think you got it, young man."

"What do you mean?" one of Hotohori's eyebrows jumped higher than the other and his grip on Miaka's hand tightened.

"He means that only that little lady has the right to converse with him," a tall and slender, middle-aged man answered for the macho man. Several others went near and muttered something among themselves as they stared at the couple.

"So let's go now?" the man placed a strong and heavy arm on Miaka's shoulder and walked her towards his room but Hotohori pulled her back.

"No Miaka. I'm not letting you go," he said and his immense worry was definitely visible.

"Fine then," the man pushed Miaka to Hotohori, "Take it or leave it. if she doesn't go with me, I won't ell you anything," he smirked. "And my friends here won't let you go easily."

Hotohori's worry turned into anger. He clenched his fist and his breathing went fast. Miaka noticed this so she pulled him away and explained everything.

"Hotohori please let me go."

"No, I can't…"

"You must. The month Taiitsukun has given me ends now and if I can't get the tessen now, Tasuki's memories will never come back. If that happens, the book world will reclaim him."

"Miaka…"

"Trust me please, Hotohori."

"I trust you wholeheartedly but that man… it's another matter—an entirely different case."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Just shout out if something happens, okay?"

"I will."

"I'll wait here."

Miaka forced a smile as she squeezed his hand. She then walked with the man into his room.

'So, your girlfriend eh?" the slender man who was a coworker of the macho man spoke.

"Uh, yeah," Hotohori replied as he peered at the distant door of the room Miaka and the man had entered.

"You know," an elderly man with a grizzly beard came into view, "No girl could go in and out of there without losing her virginity."

"What!" Hotohori exclaimed, his eyes grew into big circles.

"That's a fact my boy," the elderly guy patted his shoulder then walked away.

Hearing these words, Hotohori started for the door right off the bat. The coworkers of the macho man also wasted no time and grabbed his arms. They desperately stopped his movements. One of them gave him a strong blow at the nape and sent him to dreamland. They carefully carried him to an unused room which served as their stock room. They laid him on the dusty floor, locked the door and left him in total darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the room…

Miaka was offered a seat beside the man's bed. She reluctantly sat and let her gaze wander around the small room. The walls and the floor were all made of wood which creaked aloud when weight was placed on them. She rested her hands on her handbag and tried to look calm. At the corner of her eye she saw the tessen shining because of the lamp the man had opened.

"So lady," the man sat on his bed beside Miaka, "What do you wanna chat about?"

"I'll go straight to the point, sir," she began then she swallowed hard, "I want to borrow you um… iron fan."

"Oh that one?"

"Yes, sir."

"You, you can keep it if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course. How could I say no to such a pretty face?"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Miaka was about to stand to get the tessen when the man grasped her arm. "Wait a sec, darling."

"What do you…"

"You have to give me something in return."

"And what do you want?"

The man leaned closer to her so she could feel is warm moist breath against her face and whispered gently, "Your body."

Miaka shivered and the next thing she knew was that she was thrown on the man's bed and she lay there between his legs. He smiled wickedly as he moved his nose from her neck downwards.

"Stop!" Miaka yelled as she tried to release her arms which were pinned down by his arms.

"Hey, don't be so noisy," he whispered huskily as he moved is head to her neck once more.

"Stop! Help!"

"I said keep quiet!"

"Help! Anyone!"

The man was pissed. He sat up straight and leaned to the side to get some cloth that he can use as gag. All this time Miaka was moving her fingers in her handbag, searching for her Swiss knife which she kept in case of emergency. Quick as the wind she thrust the knife to his left arm. He got off balance and fell off the bed. Miaka quickly ran to the door. She struggled to pull it open but it won't budge. She heard a creaking sound and saw the man slowly walking towards her as he pulled the knife. Miaka's mind was in state of panic. Her hands were shaking rapidly and she can't think properly.

_Relax._

A voice in her mind whispered. She took deep breaths and observed her surroundings. Just abut three steps beside her was the tessen! She quickly seized it and pointed it straight to the man.

"If you don't wanna be turned into a pile of ashes go away!" she demanded, bravery was lifting up her spirit. The tessen glowed with a bright red light and for a moment the man was taken aback.

"You little brat, don't you dare swing that thing or else," the man started forward. Miaka took several brisk steps backward until the soles of her feet felt the sturdiness of the door.

"Don't go near me! Go away!" she yelled desperately as her grasp on the fan stiffened.

"Hand it over! You don't know how to use that!"

"Oh yes I can!"

With that, Miaka swung the fan and flames danced in a semicircle around her. it kept the man away but she wasn't satisfied with it. She realized that the whole room will soon be engulfed by the fire, with the man and her in it. Oh, what a stupid thing had she done!

Miaka tried once again to push the door open as the flames crawled swiftly towards the spot she was standing on. Smoke billowed and has covered the whole room, suffocating her and the man who is nowhere to be seen by now. She searched for any window nearby and remembered that the room had no windows. The only way to escape is through the door which is locked from the outside. Miaka tried to hold on to her breath and prayed for someone to notice the fire, for someone to come and help her.

_Hotohori…_

_Hotohori…_

"Hotohori help me!" Miaka shouted at the top of her lungs. She coughed several times after that then realized that she's almost out of breath. Slowly she felt her lids close and then she fainted completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, the circus men had sensed that something was wrong. They wind was filled with the smell of burning wood and soon they noticed that the shack that served as the macho man's room was in fact burning. They all carried buckets of water and started towards the door when an explosion pushed them away.

"Oh no, have we kept the fire crackers in there?" on of them asked absentmindedly as he watched the whole shack being eaten greedily by the terrifying fire.

"Yeah…" another answered.

People have started to vacate the area near them but the circus workers continued with desperate efforts to keep the fire far from the crowded areas until the fire engines come.

Meanwhile, Hotohori had finally recovered and is now trying to budge the door of the room wherein he was locked. A gag was on his mouth and both his arms and feet where tied up. All he could do is to jump and forced his body towards the door which he could vaguely see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miaka!" Tasuki suddenly yelled. Nuriko, who was sitting beside him, woke up from his deep thoughts. Even the other customers in the bar were startled.

"Huh? What's up?" Nuriko asked. Tasuki's worried eyes met his.

"She needs me! She needs my help!" he then ran towards the door without paying the bill. Nuriko left some amount on the table then quickly left after Tasuki.

"Why? What is it Tasuki?" Nuriko asked aloud as he followed Tasuki.

"I don't know, I just feel that she needs me."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know the specific place but she must be over there somewhere."

They soon reached the crowded area where people are watching the great fire sweep almost everything in the circus. The fire brigade has come but they said that this fire so great will last for a while. They strictly forbid people to come near the area for it was so dangerous.

_Tasuki…_

Tasuki though he heard Miaka's voice and started towards the burning shack. Firemen have tried to keep him off but his determination was overwhelming. He and Nuriko went past the crowd of firemen towards the burning shack. Before Nuriko could go near the fire, another explosion sent him aback. Tasuki made his way through the fire and Nuriko wished he could also get out of it.

_Nuriko…_

Nuriko heard a voice in his head calling out to him. It was not mere illusion, it was a voice of another seishi—Hotohori. He ran hastily to the small room a few meters fro the burning shack. He yanked it open with a kick and found Hotohori there. He quickly freed him and asked if he knew where Miaka was.

"Miaka and the guy went in the…" his gaze was attracted by the blazing fire, "Oh holy! What the heck has happened! For goodness sake is Miaka still in there?" Hotohori exclaimed the moment he saw the shack.

"Tasuki believes so," Nuriko answered quietly.

"Tasuki… you mean Genrou? Where is he?"

"He went there, for Miaka."

"I must follow him."

"No," Nuriko quickly grabbed his arm, "Tasuki can do it alone. Trust him."

"I hope so," Hotohori meekly replied, his stare focused on the flames.

Soon two firemen took them to a farther and safer place but they insisted to go the nearest place to area as possible.

Hotohori and Nuriko both prayed hard and wished that the two are still alive, which is almost impossible now that the flames have almost eaten everything. Both were so worried but deep inside they're hearts, they also felt somewhat confident that sooner or later they'll see the silhouette of a man against the scorching flames, carrying a lady in his arms and walking towards them.

And sure enough, that did happen.

Shrieks of joy and bewilderment filled the air as Tasuki was seen walking out of the flames, to the spot where Nuriko and Hotohori were standing. He got the tessen with one hand and on his arms laid Miaka, still asleep. Hotohori took Miaka and checked her breathing. She was still alive but her pulse was weak. An ambulance waited nearby and they pulled out a stretcher for Miaka to lie on. Hotohori, Nuriko and Tasuki all went with the ambulance to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka was entered in a room where the three men could not go in. outside the room, Nuriko sat on a bench along with Tasuki at his side, thinking absolutely about nothing but Miaka and Hotohori was walking to and fro with his hands clamped shut. The three waited for a moment then a doctor informed them that Miaka is all right now, with a few light bruises and surprisingly, no burns. They were also given the permission to enter the room.

When they went in, they saw Miaka sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. Hotohori leaned beside her bed, reached for her hand and kissed it gently then smoothed her hair. He gave a sigh of relief and smiled. He then stood up and sat on a chair beside the bed. Tasuki sat beside him and Nuriko was beside Tasuki. The tension gone, Hotohori decided to put up a small talk as they waited for Miaka to wake.

"Uh, Tasuki, you once said that you wanted a favor, right?" he asked Tasuki, still looking at Miaka.

"Forget it," Tasuki grumpily answered.

"But..."

"I said forget it!" Tasuki almost shouted but Nuriko hushed him, saying that he might waken Miaka. He just walked out of the room.

"Hey, do you know what his problem is?" Hotohori asked Nuriko, his face totally filled with confusion.

"Well, all I know is that someday only you and Miaka could fix that problem of his," Nuriko replied, his voice as soft as a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS! LONG CHAPPIE, HUH? DO YOU LIKE IT THIS LONG OR SHOULD I MAKE THE FUTURE CHAPTERS SHORTER? AND DON'T WORRY, I DIDN'T INSERT MYSELF INTO THE STORY. KAWAIIKASUMI IS NOT ME! SHE'S ANOTHER FUSHIGI YUUGI CHARACTER... YOU'RE FREE TO GUESS WHO SHE IS!

ANYWAYS… OKAY… PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	29. Chapter Twentynine

Chapter twenty-nine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few moments of silence passed; moments that seemed long as eternity. Hotohori watched Miaka's calm, patterned breathing and slowly felt his own eyelids begin to close—preparing to doze off. A pat on his shoulder waked his consciousness with a start.

"Hotohori-sama," Nuriko whispered, standing, "I'll just go out, to check on Tasuki."

Hotohori nodded then stared as Nuriko took several steps out of the room. He switched his glance back to Miaka and brushed off a strand of hair on her forehead. A smile creased the gentleman's face as he moved his face closer to hers. Just before his lips touched his girlfriend's, his cellphone rang. Suddenly alarmed, he grabbed the vibrating, noisy device out from his breast pocket and prayed to whoever god is listening not to waken the sleeping maiden on the bed he's leaning on.

"Hello," he whispered as he moved slightly away from Miaka's bed, "Who's this?"

"You know better than to ask that, monsieur," a low and husky male voice replied.

Hotohori's grip on the phone tightened and he felt cold sweat forming on his neck and forehead. "What do you want?" he asked calmly; his keen eyes observing the eerily quiet surroundings.

"Now, don't you fret monsieur. You can't easily see me from where I am now; at least not as easily as I can see you." The voice stated softly and teasingly. Hotohori could imagine an evil smile slowly growing on the caller's face.

No windows were open and the door is closed—meaning all means of observation from outside have been blocked. The only way to get a clear view of the room he's in is through the hospital's security camera hidden in the most unsuspected (opinion of the hospital security staff) places. The former emperor of Konan eyed every inch of the room until his gaze landed on a hanging potted plant at the uppermost-right corner of the room.

"There, there, now I can see your face clearly. You are as clever as I thought you would be," the voice declared and loud, malevolent laughter came from the background.

Hotohori shot a stern look at the camera (hidden safely behind the leaves of the plant) and replied calmly, "So what are your plans now?"

A chuckle served as the answer. After regaining his composure, the caller replied soberly, "I told you not to fret monsieur. We won't do anything… yet. You must always be prepared though, because we'll attack when you least suspect it."

"You don't have to remind me that. I'm always ready."

"We'll see about that." The line went dead and the Hotohori was left in his stupor, still staring at the plant that hung there blessedly and innocently. He closed his phone then placed it back in his breast pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuriko went straight to a vending machine and got two canned coffee for himself and Tasuki. He walked back to where Tasuki was, leaning against the wall of Miaka's room with his arms crossed over his chest. Nuriko tried to stop himself from chuckling as he watched Tasuki's head go down and seem to nod periodically until he shook his head in a deliberate attempt to ward off the sleep from his eyes.

"Tasuki," Nuriko murmured, and it instantly caught the bandit's fiery stare, "Here." He handed one can to Tasuki who snatched it quickly.

"Thanks," he whispered mostly to himself then opened the can. He savored the aroma of the coffee first before drinking almost half of it.

"Hey, I just want to ask you something." Nuriko began, his serene but piercing stare met Tasuki's strong and blazing one. Nuriko quickly moved his gaze away from his and began to look sober. "When do you plan to tell them?"

Tasuki drank the remaining coffee and struggled to crush the can but failed. "Tell them what? And who?" he grunted, getting the tessen and swishing it side by side.

"Hey, be careful with that thing. You don't want us to get fried in this place, do you?" Nuriko waved his hands with a forced smile.

"You know I can control this tessen," Tasuki snorted, placing the tessen safely beside him on the bench. "Now you little fag, you're running way far from the topic. What the hell are you talking about anyway?"

"Okay, I'll put it in simple terms… when do you plan to tell Miaka and Hotohori that you used to love Miaka?"

"Actually, I still love her, and… well, I don't really think I should tell anyone else. What difference will it make anyway? Look at them, they look good with each other and they are happy when they are together. I don't want to spoil their moment."

"But, it really will hurt if you won't tell them, or even just her. Look, I know Hotohori will understand—no, I know he does understand that you never meant to separate them. Maybe at this moment he's gonna have an idea about how you're feeling about Miaka. After all, he is your best friend."

"Yeah, maybe you're right… but tell me, have you ever confessed you're love for anyone before? Do you know how hard it is?"

"No… I haven't but if you try to read several love stories you'll—"

"That's it Nuriko! You base your knowledge about this feeling, this strong emotion I feel for Miaka from those silly books any low-life lunatic could write. Life is not as wonderful as a bed of roses. There are some things that are just… just… hard…"

"Tasuki, even I don't have any experience with regards to relationships, or even love, I know that you should tell Miaka how you feel about her."

"But what if… no… I mean… it's just worthless. She won't be able to love me in return."

"True love is unconditional. You must love her without asking for anything in return."

"Yeah right, so what's the point of telling her, huh? I just don't see anything…right…"

"Why don't you just try it and see what happens? Who knows, you might discover something."

"Whatever," Tasuki rolled his eyes as he stood up and grabbed the tessen. He started to walk away and Nuriko asked where he's going. "I'm gonna get a load of fresh air. You got me out of breath for that non-stop chitchat nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Nuriko echoed then he smiled, "Yeah right, that nonsense could get you no sleep for a week or so. Good luck, fang-boy." He then stood and sought a garbage can.

As he was about to turn at a corner, a man in the hospital nurse's uniform bumped onto him. "Sorry, miss…" the male nurse apologized upon seeing Nuriko's face but as he stared down at the clothes he wore he suddenly chuckled at himself, "I'm sorry… I mean sir."

Nuriko almost jumped up and helped the man on his feet. "No problem… pal." That was all he could say for his eyes seemed to have been glued on the nurse's gorgeous face that made concentration impossible.

The man flashed him a bright smile and revealed glimmering white teeth like those in toothpaste commercials. "I'm really very sorry. And if you'll excuse me, I have to attend on a patient."

"Oh… okay," Nuriko almost whispered then watched as the man walked away. Nuriko sighed deeply and threw the can on his hand to the nearby garbage bin. "Now, I wonder if my decision to bring back my male side was wrong…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taka waited anxiously at the restaurant he and the lady under the name "kawaiikasumi" agreed to meet. He kept on looking at his watch and therefore got always disappointed. He got there thirty minutes earlier (because he had nothing else to do this day) so he had to wait for his date to come. He prayed that this lady is not into the typical, stereotype manner of ladies—that is, being late. He didn't want to wait for a whole hour in that restaurant doing nothing. Although he had been preventing himself to do this, his gaze would once in a while wander about in the restaurant and would awkwardly stop at the same spot—the exact spot where he and Miaka would sit when they go in that restaurant. Each time he sees that table, that wall, that window overlooking the place wherein the sun would set, a pang of pain will shoot his heart; making him bite his lip and breathe deeply.

_Miaka…_

Again, Taka was brought in the midst of an endless maze full of twists and turns, caught in a whirlpool of mixed emotions that was no other than his mind. Yes, he is very confused; he was so overwhelmed by this confusion that he could've shouted out his agony if he was in a certain place alone… where silence was his only blanket that could keep him company.

But no, he's not in that place. Though he's not alone and various noises clouded the restaurant atmosphere, he felt so alone… alone without her… without Miaka…

_I'm sorry, Miaka…_

Yes, he's very sorry. He was so weak; his love for her was so weak that a simple drug, which had already been used on him before, had succeeded to erase her from his memories… For the second time, he had succumbed so easily to that drug and he had, for the second time too, hurt Miaka.

How come? How come when the drug was first used on him, with just Miaka's kiss it was broken… He believed that it was because when their lips locked, the love they felt for each other, flowing deep within their hearts, found a way to get connected and thus broke the spell. Yes, maybe that's it…

Taka closed his eyes as he tried to searched for a piece of memory from the time when was still under the drug, for the second time. He knows it might be impossible but there's nothing wrong with trying it now.

_This is for our sweet moments together… _

He heard his own voice whisper, and in his head he saw blurred images… and slowly, they grew more vivid, and he saw himself kissing the astounded Miaka. However, that wasn't the time when he went back… when the real Taka went back, right?

But, he and Miaka kissed… so, why? Why didn't his memories come back?

Miaka still loves him at that time, right? That's why she was so angry with him. They say that when you love someone so greatly, once he leaves, the intensity of your anger will be as high as your love. And, at that moment, she was so angry that she could kill him. So that means…

_No, of course not…_

_But could it be…?_

_That his love is not as strong as it was before?_

_Is he falling out of love for Miaka?_

Taka rubbed his temples in a desperate effort to wipe away the confusion deep inside him. As he was doing so, someone touched him lightly on the shoulder. He opened his eyes abruptly and found a young lady's face looking directly at him.

"You must be 'Suzaku warrior'. I'm 'kawaiikasumi'." The young lady said softly and smiled.

Taka can't believe what his own eyes are seeing. "Wait a minute, aren't you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The male nurse entered Miaka's room. He forgot to knock on the door so Hotohori was startled when he suddenly entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I just need to have an update on Ms…" the male nurse apologized then he flipped on the papers he had on his hand.

"Yuuki, she's Ms. Yuuki. " Hotohori replied then watched the male nurse do a check up on Miaka. He didn't fail to notice, however, that the nurse was kind of self-conscious and seemed to be panicking. "Is there any problem?"

"N-no sir," the nurse managed to smile. "Oh, and the check up is over. Umm… have a nice day, sir." The nurse quickly left.

"A newbie, perhaps?" Hotohori guessed then sat beside Miaka on her bed. "I know you'll get well soon… real soon. I'm just here, waiting…"

A knock on the door swept the silence away. The doorknob turned a female's face came into view. She smiled sweetly and entered. When she was already in the room, Hotohori realized that she was a nurse.

"Um, Sir, I'm here for Ms. Yuuki's check up," she stated and proceeded to Miaka. Unlike the male nurse who just left, this female nurse knows what she's doing.

"Wait, a while ago a male nurse stepped in and checked her," Hotohori interrupted. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh Sir, you must be mistaken. All male nurses are in the emergency rooms. They could only be found in those rooms or roaming around the first floor. They very seldom go in this floor since we have many female nurses around here and they aren't much needed." She explained then continued checking up Miaka. "Sir, as of now, everything's stable. She just needs rest… and please call us immediately if something happens." She stepped out gracefully and smiled before she closed the door.

"If she was the one assigned to check Miaka, then the one who arrived before her must be…" Hotohori struggled to keep those negative thoughts out of his mind. "They told me that they won't do anything yet… and I can't do anything now but trust them. I sure hope he's not one of those gangsters but if he has no connection with them, then who is he?"

"Mmmm….." Miaka groaned, and immediately Hotohori went to her side and held her hand.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"Mmm… Ho… to… Hoto…" she mumbled as she struggled to open her eyes, "Hotohori…"

"Shh, I'm here, Please have some more rest."

"No… no… I… I don't want to sleep anymore… I just want… I just want…" Miaka fell on Hotohori's arms, "I just want to see you…"

Hotohori hugged her tightly and whispered gently, "I love you… I love you, Miaka."

"I love you too…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you Nuriko?" Taka asked, bewilderment encompassing his face.

The lady laughed. "Now, why do people always confuse me with my brother? And, how did you know my brother anyway?"

"_Your _brother? You mean you're… wait a minute… sorry but I think I forgot your name."

"Kourin. Chou Kourin. You must be a friend of my brother. But, before I forget, who are you?"

"Sukunami Taka. And I'm very pleased to meet you," Taka kissed the back of Kourin's hand. He squeezed it before letting go.

Kourin felt her cheeks turn crimson and almost pulled her hand from Taka. Taka then called the waiter and told him their orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Tasuki was standing beside several hospital benches. He wasn't far from Miaka's room so that if ever anything happens, he can easily run to her side. However, he's very annoyed at the thought that he was still thinking of Miaka. He finally released what he was feeling, not bothering to think of those people around.

"Miaka… Miaka… Miaka, Miaka, Miaka!" Tasuki yelled silently to himself. He kicked the wall behind him and pounded his fist on it. "Why do I have to think of you all the time? Damn it, this is why I hate girls! And… and I regret ever saying that I love triangles!" he almost shouted and that immediately caught the attention of those people around. "What the hell are ya looking at!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All right… so this chapter isn't as long as the previous one… sorry! This is the longest I can do for now because I have tons of things to do…

By the way, I just have some things to point out.

a. For that kiss Taka was referring to look back to Chapter Six.

b. Tasuki once said that he loves (love) triangles on one of the TV series episodes and I think the words before that was (to Hotohori) "What? I thought you and Miaka are together? I know, I love tria—" and then Nuriko hit him…

Well, I guess that's all…

Please review!!!


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hongo household

"Yui! Yui please talk to me. What's the problem?" Yui's mom screamed as she knocked on the door. It had been days since she last went out of it and she refused to eat. Her mom is worried sick by now. "Yui, if you don't want to talk, just please take the food I got here."

She waited hopefully for any response but she received none. She shook her head as she laid the tray with some fruits, sandwiches and juice by the door. "I'll just leave it here. Please, Yui, eat." She pleaded softly then turned to go away. She paused for a moment when she heard footsteps going towards the door. The steps were very weak and slow. She decided to stand by the door to greet her daughter when she opens it. Suddenly, a loud thump came from inside Yui's room. "Yui? Yui? Open this door now!"

Yui laid flat on the floor, her chest against the hard carpeted cement and her right arm stretched to reach at least the edge of the carpet. She could hear her mother's desperate calls and wanted to answer but her body was too weak and not permitted her to do what she wanted. She couldn't concentrate now for her mind was clouded with various things that cause her so much pain, anxiety and confusion. A soft groan escaped her mouth as she struggled to pull herself up. Her arms and legs shook weakly as she gave all of her strength to reach the doorknob and open it. Her breathing rhythm came quick and she is now sweating profusely. Her shaking fingers turned the knob but failed to open the higher lock about five inches above the doorknob for her hands and legs trembled so bad that she fell down on her knees. Her vision was blurred and all she could hear now is nothing but inaudible voices. A hand fell on hr stomach and she heard it growl... that's the only sound she could understand now. She stretched her arms and searched for something hard to hold on and pull herself up again. Luckily, she got hold of the small wooden cabinet. She closed her eyes and concentrated on strengthening her legs once more to reach the remaining hindrance to fully open the door. She struggled to concentrate and she prayed deeply.

"_Seiryuu, give me strength!" _

Her silent prayer was heard by the beast god, or so it seemed, for after saying those words in her mind she was able to reach the lock and pulled it open. Her mother opened the door immediately and caught her just before she fell on the ground.

"Yui! Wake up!" her mother cried. Yui tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't let her. she forced herself to stand but again, her weakness was so overwhelming that all she could do is moan. "Call an ambulance! Quick!" her mom yelled to their maids who came rushing to the nearest phone to do their task. One of them however, went to Mrs. Hongo's side and felt Yui's forehead.

"Ma'am, she has a terrible fever! We must lower down her temperature," the maid stated. She helped Mrs. Hongo carry Yui in her room.

Yui was still conscious but couldn't understand or feel anything about her surroundings. She knew she was sick, and she knew that sooner or later a doctor will come to treat her. Despite the fact that she was physically sick, she knew that she's sicker deep inside. She was suffering from a terrible disease—a disease that she doesn't know how to cure. Her heart aches so much and felt that she couldn't take it anymore.

She was hurt... hurt by Taka.

He chose Miaka over her... but somehow, she knew that it wasn't he that could heal her sickness...

Her heart aches for someone else...

Someone who was more appropriate for her...

Someone who really loves her…

Someone whom she unknowingly, actually loved with all her heart, up to now...

"Tetsuya..." she whispered as her eyes closed completely, sending Yui to her very own dreamland where she'll spend a very big deal of time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Achoo!" Tetsuya brushed his nose with his handkerchief. "Now, where did that come from?"

Keisuke dropped the book he was reading, "I think someone remembered you."

"Remembered me? Who could that be?" Tetsuya grabbed his hankie from his pants' pocket and wiped his nose, "And please, spare me your worthless superstitions, Keisuke."

Keisuke shrugged "Who knows, I may be right. But as to who would've remembered you, I have not the slightest idea…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital…

A doctor and a nurse went straight to Miaka's room. Tasuki, seeing all this, decided to follow them, afraid that something bad had happened to Miaka. When he entered the room, a mixture of delight and jealousy filled him when he saw Miaka, sitting on her bed and Hotohori standing beside the hospital bed, allowing some space for the doctor to examine her patient. Tasuki realized that he wasn't at all needed ion the area so he decided to go out but as he was about to do so, Hotohori's voice stopped him.

"Genrou," he said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "Is something wrong?"

Tasuki looked at Hotohori and opened his mouth to say something. No sound came from him so closed it and just shook his head. He turned to walk away once again. Hotohori reached out his hand and placed it firmly on the fiery head's shoulder.

"We need to talk," he stated sternly, his fingers making deep folds on Tasuki's sleeve.

"I don't think so," he replied, brushing off the emperor's hand. He walked straight out of the room where he met Nuriko, rushing toward him.

"Is anything wrong? What happened to—" Nuriko began to ask but Tasuki moved away from the door and gestured him in.

"Go ask them," Tasuki said then he placed his hands in his pants' pockets and walk away. Nuriko's gaze followed him but the noises inside the room drew his attention away from Tasuki.

"Hotohori, is something wrong? How's Miaka?" Nuriko asked as he rushed to Hotohori's side.

"She's fine. You get her home by tomorrow," the doctor replied for Hotohori, "For the meantime; give her a lot of fluids and food. Call me if something happens. I'll be at my clinic," the doctor and the nurse stepped out of the room.

Hotohori sat beside Miaka on her bed and held her hand, brushing it across his face.

"Where's Tasuki?" Miaka asked, half-opening her eyes.

"He's… well, he's outside," Hotohori replied, remembering how strangely Tasuki acted towards him.

"Why… why won't he come here and check on me?" Miaka inquired; her voice soft and weak and with her eyes now fully closed.

"He... he doesn't want to see you like this… well, he said that if you wanted to see him, you should get well real soon and go out to see him," Nuriko answered.

"So… I'll see him tomorrow then…" Miaka whispered; she turned to her right side where she can face Hotohori and instantly fell into deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui was rushed to the same hospital where Miaka was. A doctor attended to her aid immediately. He informed Yui's mom that her daughter is not really in a very serious condition. She was just depressed and also needs a lot of nutrition. The doctor also said that if her condition improves by tomorrow, she may go home after just a couple of days. Mrs. Hongo thanked the doctor and stayed beside Yui's bed. She prayed desperately, hoping that her daughter's condition really will improve by the following day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Miaka woke up with a bright smile spread across her face. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Hotohori, whose face was just a few inches from hers. He was still sleeping and her hand was still clasped with his. Miaka shortened the distance between them, by dragging her face closer to his. Her lips were about to touch his when suddenly…

"Good morning, Miaka," Hotohori greeted, opening his eyes. Seeing the short distance between their faces, he remarked, "Did I do this or did you…"

Miaka quickly released her hand from his and pulled his head closer to hers, then immediately closed the distance between them with a kiss. Hotohori was surprised by the sudden action but his lips thought better of the situation and answered Miaka's kiss. Miaka pulled away after a while and blushed.

"Oh Hotohori…" she whispered, moving her face out of Hotohori's sight.

"What's the matter?" he asked, uncertain as to how he should react.

"You… you should've told me to brush my teeth first… goodness, it's so embarrassing…" Miaka replied sheepishly, pulling the bed covers.

"So that's what you're so worried about?" Hotohori chuckled and pulled Miaka into a tight hug. "You worry to much. Nothing's wrong with you. And well… you actually tasted great… um… you're delicious."

"Delicious? Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you pervert! What did you do to me last night?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything…"

"I don't believe you…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Hotohori swiftly grabbed Miaka's waist and tickled her there. Miaka was taken by surprise and couldn't do anything to stop him. Hotohori paused for a moment and asked, "Now, do you believe me?"

"No!" came Miaka's firm answer. Hotohori quickly tickled her again and Miaka struggled to free herself but found out that she can't.

The door suddenly opened but the couple barely noticed it. Nuriko came in with plastics of take-out food from the nearest restaurant he found.

"Rise and shine, it's morning!" he greeted out loud but upon setting eyes on the couple on the bed, he realized that wake-up greetings were kinda late… "So I guess it was too late for that…" he whispered to himself. "Breakfast is served! Stop that romantic …uh… whatever you lovebirds and get a whole lotsa carbs to brighten up your day!"

Miaka was first to notice him. "Oh Nuriko…" she was about to greet him when the smell of food reached her nostrils, "Food! Hand it over Nuriko or I'll—"

"I know, I know," Nuriko shook his head and got the food for Miaka, "And you're very welcome for this."

"Oops, sorry… Thanks Nuriko! You're the best, best friend ever!" Miaka exclaimed then she kissed Nuriko on the cheek.

"So food shows your best traits, Miaka," Hotohori remarked and smiled.

Miaka placed a mouthful of pancake in her mouth and drank the hot chocolate bottoms-up. "Yeah, the best… but the worst is more apparent."

"Um, Nuriko, Hotohori?" Miaka finally noticed them. The two looked at her questioningly. "You better fill yourselves up with those pancakes or you might end up eating nothing at all for breakfast," Miaka said, which served more like a warning as she stared hungrily at the food.

"I better order some more for us, Hotohori," Nuriko declared, searching for his wallet.

"I strongly agree," Hotohori chuckled, "Go ahead Miaka, fill that small stomach of yours."

Miaka's eyes sparkled at Hotohori's words. She immediately started to eat all of the remaining food.

"Now, I better go and get our breakfast," Nuriko said then bade goodbye to the couple.

"Oh, wait a minute, where's Tasuki?" Miaka questioned, eating the remaining pancake.

"He's… he's outside." Nuriko then went out after saying these words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui at this moment was also eating her breakfast. As her mom ha wished, her condition had improved. Her appetite was fantastic and her fever had completely left her. However, she's still depressed.

"Yui, do you need anything?" her mom asked, worry, concern and the evidence of not sleeping for the whole night were present in her eyes.

"I need to call someone," she answered, her voice weak.

Her mom handed Yui's cellphone to her. Yui quickly searched for his number in the phonebook and called. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello," she greeted faintly, "Hello…Tetsuya?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating breakfast, Hotohori, Nuriko and Miaka prepared to go home. Tasuki came in and watched them, especially Miaka. He was glad that she's already fine but somehow… he can't feel completely happy. Miaka noticed him and was happy that he finally came in to see her. She got down from her bed and moved close to him.

"Tasuki, I'm already… fine," she said. She played with her fingers, a gesture signaling Tasuki to say something in reply.

"I... I'm glad to hear that." He said and lifter his hand to pull her in a warm embrace but he saw Hotohori nearby and so he rested his hand on her shoulder and gently patted it. "You better not go into places like those, never again." He then moved away, toward the open door.

"Um, Tasuki…" Miaka called out. Tasuki turned around to face her. "Thank you… for saving me," she said gratefully.

"How did you—"

"I knew your scent. That's the last thing I remember before I passed out in your arms."

Miaka moved closer and hugged him. "Thank you so much," she mumbled in between tears. You were a very good friend to me, Tasuki."

Tasuki felt a pang of pain when he heard those last words of Miaka. "A friend…" he echoed.

Miaka looked up to him questioningly. She heard what he said but Tasuki wasn't sure if she understood it. he pulled himself away from her and started for the door but whispered a soft "You're welcome" before he completely left the room.

"I guess we better hurry. I think Tasuki's getting kinda impatient. Maybe he's… homesick…" Nuriko tried to lighten up the mood. He turned to Hotohori who didn't seem to react to everything that just happened.

"I'll take you home now, Miaka." Hotohori announced and led her out.

They took a cab and in no time, reached Miaka's home. No one was there because Keisuke was sleeping over in Tetsuya's place for a month and Mrs. Yuuki was in another town, doing some business. Hotohori and Tasuki decided to stay with her for the night while Nuriko went immediately excused himself to go home for his sister might be already looking for him. He wasn't able to contact Kourin in one way or another because he was worried sick about Miaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello…" Tetsuya answered after giving off a big yawn. "Who's this?"

"It's me… Yui…" Yui replied, her voice becoming softer. She coughed and it chased Tetsuya's drowsiness away.

"Yui? Why did… Are you okay? You sound weak…" he was definitely awake now and he sat on his bed. He rubbed his temple to wipe away the traces of hang over from last night's Tetsuya-Keisuke beer-drinking session. The big headache proved how bad that idea was.

"Tetsuya, please visit me," Yui answered, her voice a little louder, "I need you."

"Where are you?" Tetsuya asked, and then quickly got down from his bed. He reached for his jacket and went out in his jeans. After locking the house, he jumped into his car and drove to the hospital.

He found Yui's room in no time and entered. There on the hospital bed, lay Yui looking at him. She was thinner than he could remember and she was reaching out her hand for him.

"Tetsuya…" she called out.

Tetsuya grabbed her hand and sat o a chair beside her bed. "I'm here. Don't worry. Now, take some rest," his other hand brushed her hair and went down on her cheek. "Do you want me to call him?"

"No," Yui immediately said, "Tetsuya I need you and only you. Don't leave me… ever again."

Tetsuya kissed her forehead, "I won't leave you. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Taka was in his brand new wheels, driving to the hospital for his private detective told him that Miaka was in there. He was caught in the worst traffic he has ever met in his life for there was an accident nearby. After some time, he finally reached his destination. He searched swiftly for Miaka's room but when he saw it, he thought twice if he was in the right place for in the room was another patient. He asked the nurse if he knew who the previous occupant of the room was and his doubts were satisfied. He was also told that Miaka went home an hour ago.

He was of course disappointed but on the other hand, he was also glad to know that Miaka already went home. It meant that she's already well. Taka walked along the hospital corridor and was so occupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice the woman passing by his way. He ended up bumping against the woman which made the woman lose her balance. Taka apologized and helped the woman to her feet. The woman was, as many would have guessed, Mrs. Hongo.

She told Taka of Yui's condition and told him where Yui's room was. She told Taka to say goodbye to Yui for her because she needs to go to her office immediately. There was an urgent meeting she needs to attend. After saying goodbye she quickly left and Taka went straight to Yui's room.

It was situated in the second floor. He found it and was about to open the door when a man came out all of a sudden.

"Taka?" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"It's you… Tetsuya… You're Keisuke's friend, right?" Taka said, with a smile as if it's the first he saw Tetsuya. In fact, it is the first time he saw Tetsuya after his memories came back.

Tetsuya reluctantly nodded. "What are you doing here?" his voice was very serious and he can't look straight at Taka.

"Yui's mom told me to check on her… and to say goodbye 'cause she needs to attend this meeting and—" Taka was cut of for Tetsuya suddenly pushed him to the wall. Tetsuya held Taka's shirt collar up and his other hand was held firmly on Taka's shoulder.

"You bastard, how could you do this to her? She loved you so much! And this is what you did as a sign of gratitude for everything she did for you? You monster I'll teach you to—"

Tetsuya was about to hit Taka when Yui's faint voice called his name. He looked back at Yui's room and realized that he left it open and Yui could see them perfectly.

"Tetsuya…" she called once again. Tetsuya let Taka go then went to Yui's side. Taka remained outside, hoping that Tetsuya will cool off so he could also see Yui.

"Don't blame Taka… this isn't his fault. Everything that's happening to me now is all my fault." Yui said, gently touching Tetsuya's face.

"Yui, please, don't speak. Have some more sleep. Don't worry; I'll take care of that bastard," Tetsuya stood up and was about to leave the room when Yui tightened her grip on his hand.

"Listen, this is my entire fault. I made Taka drink this drug from the book that made him forget Miaka and draw his love for Miaka to me. I was wrong Tetsuya. I never should've done that." Yui wept and she released his hand. She covered her face with her hands.

"But Yui, why? Why did you do that?" Tetsuya asked, he sat down on Yui's bed.

"I did it after we argued… do you remember? I was really angry with you and Taka was there to comfort me. I thought I fell for him once more so I… I…"

"I'm sorry Yui. I never thought… I didn't know I hurt you that much. But I was hurt too Yui. I can't believe that you believed that gossip more than me. I knew that girl for a while and we were friend but nothing more. Yui, I've always loved you and up to now, after everything that happened, I still love you. I'm really sorry Yui, I'm sorry."

Yui looked at Tetsuya and Tetsuya wiped her tears away. Yui hugged Tetsuya and whispered "I love you" and Tetsuya did the same. Tetsuya pulled himself off Yui's embrace and told Yui to have some more rest. Yui obeyed and closed her eyes. Tetsuya gave her a kiss before he left the room where Taka waited.

"So, Look, Tetsuya I..."

"I'm sorry, Taka."

"What?" Taka was terribly surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere. "I don't..."

"I should've thought better of everything before I attacked you," Tetsuya apologized.

Taka just laughed the whole thing off and patted Tetsuya's shoulder. "Forget pal, people make mistakes," he face suddenly turned serious, "and I make the worst ones… but anyway, take care of her, okay?"

"Of course, pal," Tetsuya smiled then he shook Taka's hand. He then went back to Yui's room. Taka on the other hand, decided to just go back home.

As he was driving home, Taka thought of Miaka and decided to call her. she answered on the first ring.

"Hello," she greeted energetically.

"I'm glad you're now okay," Taka said and he could imagine Miaka's face becoming sober. "Can we meet?"

"Meet? Well, it depends… depends on the time and place…" Miaka answered uncertainly. She was watching her surroundings, afraid that Hotohori will see her and finds out whom she's talking to.

"Tomorrow, 1 pm, same place," he replied then ended the call.

"Hello? Are you still there? Uh, you're the rudest person I know!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Miaka, where's the comfort room?" came Hotohori's voice, and he was rushing towards her.

"Why? What'll you do there?" Miaka asked, and was also surprised with the words that came out of her mouth.

"Do I really have to answer?"

"Not really, he CR's just—"

"Here, I'll show you," Tasuki's voice interrupted. For a moment Miaka wondered how he knew but remembered that he had been in her house before and stayed for a while.

Tasuki came back in Miaka's sight as soon as he had gone. Upon catching his glance, Miaka turned her head but didn't know why she did it. it was like a natural reaction. She turned to look at him and found him walking towards the kitchen.

"Tasuki…" she called as she walked near him.

"What do you need?" he asked, his back facing her.

"I need to ask you this. I think we have a problem…"

"Go ahead."

"Tasuki… Tasuki do you… do you…"

"Do you love her?" Hotohori suddenly came into view and Miaka felt like she was turning into jelly. Somehow, all of this doesn't feel so right.

Miaka bit her lip and she held her hands together firmly. "Tasuki…"

"No, I don't love her," Tasuki told Hotohori while looking at him straight in the eye. "I don't love you," he then said to Miaka.

"Are you sure?" Hotohori asked, his tone serious and low but his face reveals no sign of what he really is thinking or feeling.

"It's not my problem if you don't wanna believe me," he then stepped out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa. He reached for the remote control and turned the TV on.

Hotohori went straight to the cooking area where he started to prepare the things he needs to cook. Miaka watched Hotohori and tried to know if he was angry or what since she feels there's something wrong… What is wrong?

Ring…..

Great, now her phone rang. But it really is great; maybe it'll take her mind off these puzzling things…

"Hello?" Miaka greeted almost

"Miaka Yuuki?" a male voice asked. It was husky and low.

"Yes, who's this?" Miaka felt alarmed. There's something spooky about the man she was talking to.

"You better be careful. We're watching you." With that the call ended.

Unknown to Miaka Hotohori was observing her since the call started. He became worried when he saw the alarm and shock on Miaka's face.

"Who's that Miaka? Who called?" he asked thoughtfully as he washed his hands.

"No one… Some kind of prank who knew my name… didn't say anything. Would you like me to help you there?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka came in time for her date with Taka; if a formal meeting like this qualifies in your definition of a date. Taka came almost a minute later than Miaka. A waiter immediately got their orders.

"I want to explain everything," he began as Miaka took a sip of the juice she ordered.

"Go on."

"You see, Yui used this drug, the kodoku on me…"

"Okay, that explains everything. It's okay Taka. I forgive you." Miaka stated formally, placing one of her legs on top of the other.

"Are you serious?" Taka just couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Of course," she replied. Seeing the smile on Taka's face she quickly added, "But that doesn't mean we'll be together again."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend now. I love him Taka, I'm sorry."

"But, what about me? What about us?"

Miaka moved her hand and searched for her wallet in her hand bag. She brought it out and from it; she got a picture containing her and Taka. She ripped it in two and handed the part with her on it to Taka. She kept the other half to herself.

"Taka, let's make destiny decide. If we really are meant to be together, one day this picture will be fixed. But if not, then you know what it means." Miaka explained after taking another sip of the juice.

Taka help on the picture firmly and kept it in his own wallet.

"I'll wait for that day, Miaka." He rested his hand on hers but she pulled it off.

"Goodbye," she excused herself and went out of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YES!!! ANOTHER 9-PAGE CHAPTER!!! FINISHED!!! HURRAY!!!

UMM… SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE… I REALLY WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON…

OH, AND THIS STORY IS NEARING ITS END!! PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING THIS STORY!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPNIONS…


	31. Chapter Thirtyone

Chapter Thirty-one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reaching home, Miaka quickly went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and began to unbutton her blouse. She felt so exhausted; not physically but emotionally. When she had changed her clothes, she took her bag and threw out everything in it. She placed her stuff in their proper places. She smiled when she had done everything, or so she thought. She looked back on the bed and there she saw her wallet. She quickly reached for it and but somehow it slipped off her hand. The impact loosened the attraction between the magnetic buttons that kept the wallet closed so off went several things it held. Miaka picked them up and saw a piece of paper—a picture, with its back exposed, which obviously is the one she ripped in two a while ago. She hesitated at first but then decided to take a look on it.

Then she saw him once again—she saw Taka. The Taka in the picture was overflowing with happiness and very in love. With who? Well, with Miaka of course. That time, the lady he loved also loved him in return. They were a perfect couple… or so it seemed.

Miaka and Taka buried themselves in their own world of illusion; which they never realized they had made. At that time, everything seemed to be perfect. Never did they think that they'll undergo a very difficult test—a test that had torn them apart.

Somehow, Miaka wished that they could go back in time, back when Taka had never thought of going to US… when he and she were still bound by the love they had shared for a long time.

Her fingers pressed on the picture so hard that she crumpled it. Miaka desperately tried to smoothen it but the folds won't disappear. As she gave all of her efforts to restore the original texture of the picture, she felt a sudden rush of tears fall down from her eyes. Only then that she realized that she was crying…

She wiped the tears off but more of them came and it seemed that they won't stop. Why is she crying? She didn't know…

Rather, she refused to know.

Her gaze crept down to the picture and there she saw the answer.

She misses Taka.

She really missed him.

Why? Why is she feeling this way?

She has no idea…

All she knows is that she wants to get rid of this feeling, but how?

Her gaze once again inched through the room and finally landed on her table where her cellphone lay. She grabbed it and dialed Taka's number. She didn't know why or what she'll tell him but she felt that she must do this.

"Hello," Taka greeted, answering after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Taka, this is… it's me, Miaka," she replied with her voice trembling with fear. "I need to talk to you."

"Is there any problem? Are you sick? Did you—"

"I'm fine… I mean, no—I'm not… oh, I don't really know… I'm so confused…"

"Do you want to meet? I'll fetch you if you want."

"Okay… please hurry…"

"Be there right away."

Surely in no time, the doorbell rang and Taka quickly escorted Miaka into the car. He drove to his house and there, he led Miaka to his own room. He told Miaka to sit on the bed and he sat beside her.

"Miaka," he started as he held her hand, "If there's any problem you can—"

"I just… I just want you to listen, Taka." She replied, her voice merely a hoarse whisper.

"I will."

Miaka breathed in slowly, taking in more air than the normal amount. She closed her eyes then she started to speak.

"Taka, I…" she opened her eyes and saw Taka looking at her passionately, "I…"

"Don't be afraid, tell me." He smiled as he rubbed her hand gently.

"I… I think I still… I still love you," she whispered, her eyes shut and after saying those words she opened them slowly. She felt her body being squeezed as Taka embraced her.

"And I love you too, Miaka. I love you so much," he pushed her a little away from him to have a good look on her face. He held her cheek lightly. "So, everything's fine between us. I'm sure Hotohori will understand. He's a nice person and he wants your happiness more than anything else in the world so, if we tell him that we're together again—"

"But this is not right Taka…"

"Why not? You told me you love me and I love you too …"

"Taka… I also love Hotohori… I can't… I can't be with you…"

"Miaka, we've been together for a really long time. I know you more than anyone does. I have loved you with all my heart and I still love you as much as before. I made you happy before, right? I can make you happy once again, if you'll just let me. Please Miaka, I need you."

"But Taka… I… don't know… what do you want me to do?"

"Marry me, Miaka. Marry me."

"Taka… but Hotohori…"

"Miaka, are you sure you love us both? Equally?"

"I'm not sure… but—"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Taka didn't bother to respond. Swift as the wind, he pulled Miaka into a tight hug and kissed her. He was kind of rough on her for it looked like he was determined not to release Miaka's lips ever again. Miaka, though taken by surprise, found herself enjoying the kiss but almost instantly, in her mind she heard Hotohori's voice…

_Miaka… You don't know how happy I am to hear that. It took me a lifetime and almost another to wait for you. And now, I don't feel any regrets for waiting that long…_

_I love you…_

With that Miaka pulled away from Taka and turned her face away from him. "This isn't right… this is not right…"

"Miaka…" Taka brushed his hand across her cheek but Miaka pushed his hand off.

"I shouldn't have come here… Taka, I'm sorry and… goodbye," Miaka stood and stepped towards the door but Taka pulled her down and pinned her on his bed.

"Miaka, I won't let you go. What you feel for him—for Hotohori is… is nothing compared to the love you feel for me. I know he's kind and gentle and he was always with you during those times when you needed me the most but that was a long time ago. I'm back Miaka, I'm here and I'll stay with you forever. Am I not good enough for you?" there was desperation in his gentle but firm voice.

"Taka, let me go… you're hurting me," Miaka moaned as she struggled to free hands from his tight grasp. Taka loosened his grip a little but not enough for Miaka's hand to escape.

"I won't let you go Miaka. Not unless—"

"Unless I tell you that I'll marry you?" Miaka sounded annoyed. She tugged her hand but still he won't free her. "Taka, what I felt for you—that love I used to feel for you has gone. It's gone Taka, I don't love you anymore."

"But you just told me—"

"Past is past Taka. Our relationship—us… it's all a part of history. I'm not quite sure a while ago but now I'm certain. I love Hotohori and I will marry him."

"You can't do this to me… after everything, Miaka you can't just leave me like this."

"I'm releasing you now. And I'm releasing myself too from loving you… from loving you too much. Taka, we need to go our separate ways… This is where our relationship formally ends."

Taka finally released her. He stood up and Miaka sat on the bed. "This is not yet the end, Miaka. I will wait for the decision of the pictures."

Miaka stood and walked towards the door, "And I will do the same thing. Goodbye, Taka."

"I'll see you again, Miaka." Taka tried hard to smile but couldn't as he watched Miaka close the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and soon stretched into weeks. Several changes have occurred and made things go smoothly. These changes had affected Yui and Tetsuya greatly. They had restored their sweet relationship and it's currently growing stronger. The wounds have started to heal and the couple had made it a point to develop a better relationship than the first one they had.

"Tetsuya, why don't we go out this afternoon?" Yui suggested as she and Tetsuya where walking down the busy street, with her arm slipped into Tetsuya's, down to Mrs. Hongo's office.

"This afternoon? Umm, not a bad idea. What time and where then?" Tetsuya agreed and they stopped by the traffic light for it signaled the cars to resume their movement.

"I reckon this is the perfect time to go," the blonde answered, her eyes sparkling with plead and excitement. She added her sweetest smile to persuade her boyfriend.

Tetsuya felt weak against his beloved's request and conceded. "We'll go wherever you want," he declared as he gently pulled Yui across the street.

Tetsuya accompanied Yui to her mom's office. After giving the documents her mom told her to bring, the couple immediately left. Yui suggested going to the restaurant just a few blocks from where they currently are. When they reached their destination, Tetsuya was dumbfounded when he saw the place. It was almost like a royal diner, with prices only their royal highnesses could afford.

"Yui, are you sure you want to eat here? There are some more restaurants out there and—" Tetsuya tried to convince Yui to eat somewhere else but she just laughed at him.

"Tetsuya, you don't need to bother about the expense," Yui began to explain something but Tetsuya interfered.

"No, I won't let you pay—"

"Oh, you got it all wrong," his girlfriend chuckled, "We don't have to pay. The owner of this restaurant is one of my mom's former colleagues. He wanted to pay his gratitude to my mom because mom helped him when he was once in trouble so here is his payment: he granted my mom and the whole Hongo family three days to eat here and take note everything is for free!" Yui explained gleefully and Tetsuya stared at her, as if he can't believe what she said.

"Yui that's… that's…" he tried to look for the right words to say but couldn't.

"Marvelous, isn't it? Well, I think we better get our orders now. I'm starving," Yui then called the waiter.

After the waiter had taken their orders, Tetsuya suddenly felt the call of nature so he immediately excused himself and went straight to the restroom. After doing his business he started for the door but he wasn't able to touch the doorknob for someone outside grabbed it first and opened the door. To his surprise, he found Taka standing right before him.

"Hi," Taka greeted, barely smiling.

"Hi," Tetsuya answered a little bit uncertainly.

"Excuse me," Taka whispered as he moved into the restroom. He walked toward the sink and washed his hands. He looked back at Tetsuya who was watching him. "What?"

"Wha—oh, sorry… I was just surprised. By the way, who are you with?" Tetsuya answered back with a question. He pulled off his shades and cleaned them.

"Kourin," Taka answered, drying his hands. "And I suppose you're with Yui?"

"Yeah, and excuse me but I need to go back…"

"Do go."

Tetsuya went back to Yui and found her sitting with another woman. With the color of the hair, he already knew who that lady was.

"Oh, Tetsuya what took you so long?" Yui asked, pretending to be angry. Upon noticing him looking at the lady she's with, she smiled. "By the way, Kourin's also here. You know what; she's going to work in mom's company. And I figured out she's with—"

"Taka. I know. Pleased to see you, Kourin." Tetsuya smiled at her and sat on his seat which was across Yui's. A while later Kourin saw Taka and then she excused herself.

"Now I guess everything will be fine. Miaka's got her Hotohori and Taka has his Kourin," Yui said as she eyed the couple only a table away.

"You suppose they're together?" Tetsuya asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"Maybe not yet, but sooner or later, they will end up together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Yui had predicted, Kourin and Taka got closer as time passed. She has been observing the two for some time and her mother's frequent requests for her presence in her office allowed this. Because of Taka's regular visits to Kourin, Yui realized that they're becoming a little closer than ordinary friends are.

One time, Yui and Tetsuya stopped by the bar where Nuriko works in and Yui told her what she has observed. Nuriko just smiled.

"Poor little Kourin. It seems like she's getting all of Miaka's leftovers," he commented then offered the couple a drink which they politely refused.

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked, taking back his previous decision and took the drink Nuriko offered.

"Look, when Miaka chose Taka over Hotohori, Kourin was the one who caught Hotohori. But now that Miaka changed her mind and dumped Taka, Kourin had also caught him. See what I mean?"

A new customer came in and Nuriko offered his assistance.

"I'm sorry but I'm not here to order anything," the customer replied and caught Tetsuya and Yui's attention. It was Taka. "Do you know where Kourin is? She didn't go to work today."

"She's at home. Sick with flu. She needs lots of rest so I advice that you don't disturb her for the meantime," Nuriko answered then went to another customer.

Tetsuya knew he had noticed them but still he pretended that he didn't. Yui told Nuriko that they'll leave now. Tetsuya led Yui out. Nuriko's gaze followed them but something forced him to look at Taka's direction. There he saw a man in a suspicious outfit approach Taka. Though his face was almost covered by his hat, Nuriko got a glimpse of his face when he looked at Taka straight in the eye for the man was shorter than Taka and therefore had to look up. Somehow, Nuriko felt that he should remember that man's face. He grabbed his phone and waited for the man to show his face again and when he did, Nuriko took his picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka was preparing some snacks for Hotohori and Tasuki which she had partially made for most of the cooking was done by her mom. She said that she was doing this as a thank-you gift for helping her when she was confined in the hospital. She placed the food in a picnic basket despite her mom's disagreement. She quickly ran out of the house and walked down the road. As she was walking, she felt someone following her. She started to run and the person following her also ran. Luckily, she saw a taxi nearby and quickly got in. She told the old driver the directions to Hotohori's house.

Miaka started to relax and looked back but she didn't see the person following her. She sat back and tried to catch her breath. Suddenly, she felt the cab turn.

"Sir, do you know where we are going?" Miaka asked the elderly man. The driver replied the name of a street which sounds like that of Hotohori's but was far from the right destination. Miaka corrected the driver and the man apologized, taking a sharp U-turn to go back on the right path. However, they saw several constructions going on so the man had to take the longer roads just to go to where they should.

Alas, by the grace of the hot sunny afternoon, the car suddenly stopped and the driver announced that it had overheated. Awfully dismayed, Miaka just paid the man and got off the taxi. She walked away to some suitable place to hail a cab. After walking for sometime, she found herself standing at the gate of her Kindergarten school. She saw the playground where she and Yui used to play and reminisced every happy moment in there.

"Miaka?" she heard a lady's voice, and she knew it was Yui. She looked at her.

"Yui, it's been a while." Miaka tried to smile but can't, "I'm sorry but I need to go now." She then walked away a little bit hastily and disappeared in a corner.

Yui felt that she should talk to her and patch things up. She swiftly followed Miaka, not knowing that someone is also following her. She saw Miaka talking to some clean-looking guy. She hid and heard their conversation. Miaka was saying some directions to the train station. The man thanked her and asked for her name.

"I'm Miaka… Miaka Yuuki," Miaka replied and shook hands with the man. Yui moved a little to see what's happening and she saw the man grab a white handkerchief and covered Miaka's mouth with it. Almost instantly, Miaka dropped her basket and fell unconscious. Yui saw two muscular guys appear and asked something to the man holding Miaka.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she was Miaka Yuuki. You think she'll lie?" the man almost chuckled but one of the two muscular guys grabbed his collar and murmured something with his harsh voice.

"If the boss discovers that this lady is not the one were looking for I'm gonna pull out your eyeballs and chop your head off," Yui heard him say. Her heartbeats began to race. What will they do to Miaka? She must do something. She reached for her cellphone and began to dial the police hotline when someone grabbed her neck. Because of the sudden action, she accidentally dropped her phone. The person pushed her into the view of the three men.

"You idiots! This woman would've called the police if I hadn't seen her!" the man threw Yui down the hard floor, leaned a knee on her back and pulled her hair to lift her face. "Now, what should we do to you? You've seen us and we can't just let you go like that," he moved his face closer to hers, "I guess we need to kill you then."

The clean-looking man interrupted, saying that it would be better to keep her alive and bring her to the hideout too.

"She'll be a good pastime," the guy smiled. However, Yui wondered why she didn't feel afraid with what the man said. It seemed like he doesn't plan anything evil to her, but what does he plan then?

A hard blow on Yui's nape knocked off her consciousness and the man who did it carried her. The four men then climbed into a black van and drove to their hideout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Sukunami, I'm here to report about Ms. Yuuki," the strange man began using a tone almost like a whisper as he talked to Taka.

Taka looked at him annoyed, "You shouldn't approach me like this. You're a private detective; how come you don't know that it's not right to approach your client when he's in public? Didn't I tell you to just call me?"

"I was about to but then I saw you go in here so I just followed since I was just somewhere nearby. Also, I haven't received any payment yet."

"What will you report?"

"Some strange guys have been following Ms. Yuuki, sir. I'm still on the process of knowing them."

"Never take your eyes off her again. Here's the partial payment. Now get lost."

After the man went out, Taka just let a few seconds to pass then also made his way out of the bar. Instantly, Nuriko saw Hotohori enter. He quickly went to where Nuriko was.

"Didn't you see him?" Nuriko asked, and upon seeing Hotohori's puzzled stare, he added "Taka, didn't you see him?"

"No, why, is there something I must know about him? Did he do something to you?" Hotohori, troubled, asked one question after another.

Nuriko didn't feel the need to respond so he just showed the picture he took. "This man was with Taka a while ago. I didn't know why I thought I should take his picture. Maybe you know why…"

"Wait a minute, this man—he's the nurse! I knew he was a fake, but why was he with Taka?" Hotohori exclaimed upon setting eyes on the picture.

"What? Now things are getting more complicated," Nuriko commented but it just fell on deaf ears.

"I have to know what Taka is up to," he whispered aloud mostly to himself than to Nuriko. Hotohori quickly left even before his companion was able to ask what he meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui woke up earlier than Miaka and found out that they were hidden in an attic; wherein the only available light was that from a small, dusty window. She blinked several times to restore her normal vision. She woke up Miaka by gently nudging her. When Miaka woke up, she was surprised at their condition. Yui told her everything that happened.

"Yui, do you have your cell phone with you?" Miaka asked in a whisper.

"No, I dropped it when one of those guys grabbed me. Besides, if I still had it, they would've got it because there's no way they'll let us communicate with anyone," Yui answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Yui, I think I feel my cellphone. It's still with me, down there in my pants. In the right pocket behind me," Miaka declared and she moved to sit. Yui tried to do the same but the ropes were tied more tightly on her. All she could do was crawl slowly and can't bend so much.

"Miaka, we need to get that," Yui announced, determination in her voice.

"But I can't."

"Then I will."

Yui told Miaka to lie down again but this time, she must lie on her chest, her back on top. Yui used her chin to move Miaka's phone out of the pocket.

"Yui, that tickles," Miaka whispers, almost giggling.

"Hush, Miaka, they mustn't hear us," Yui scolded then resumed what she was doing. Yui succeeded and used her mouth to put the phone on Miaka's hands.

"I can't dial anything. You see, the ropes have tangled on my fingers."

"That's the same with mine. Oh, if I can just find a stick or something to help me dial the police number."

"Yui," Miaka's voice seemed to have lighted up, "I may use the speed dial. I can call Hotohori."

"Do it then."

And so Miaka did…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon stepping outside, Hotohori's cellphone rang. Nakago, who happened to be the caller, told him that his family contacted him. They told Nakago that they're getting strange phone calls and they want him to go back home the soonest time he can.

"They sent me you plane tickets. You'll have to go at 4 today," Nakago added and the sound of papers being ruffled was heard. "They also sent numerous letters begging you to go home. They figured out that those goons have also followed you even in this country."

"Do you have their number? I've been trying to contact them for a while but it seems like I can't. I called their cellphones, mailed them, but I received no reply," Hotohori replied, starting to get worried. He reached for his keys and walked to his motorcycle.

"All of their phone lines have been cut and they are moving from one place to another to escape the assailants. The enemies are starting to get more powerful and most of your family's friends have turned against you. They were the ones who have been giving clues as to where your parents are and even where you are. They were able to contact me through e-mail," the caller explained. "Here's their current address."

Hotohori took note of all the needed information then went home. He quickly packed his things for he got less than forty-five minutes to catch the plane. After the preparations, he dialed Miaka's number but the line was busy so he decided to contact her a little while later. Soon, he reached the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's busy," Yui announced. She had her right ear on Miaka's phone.

A door on the floor opened, revealing the man who caught Yui.

"What the—! I thought he got everything from you? Darn that Kaito, I'll show him what he deserves," the man muttered to himself as he moved to Yui and Miaka. He grabbed the phone from the helpless ladies. "You do think you can call for help huh? Imbeciles!"

He laughed aloud as he pocketed Miaka's phone and went out through the same door.

Yui rolled to her side to face Miaka and Miaka did the same.

"What do we do now?" Miaka asked, her voice getting weak and sweat poured down from her forehead and neck.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Yui moaned, "By the way Miaka…"

"Yui… I have to sleep again…" Miaka eyes closed and Yui became alarmed.

"Miaka? Miaka? Wake up!" Yui pushed her self closer and placed her cheek on Miaka's. "You're sick! Somebody, please help us! Miaka's sick!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEHEY! I HAVE UPDATED! A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO FOLKS AND IT'S BYE-BYE FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEWING!

YOU MAY CONTACT ME WHENEVER YOU WANT. I ENTERTAIN SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS AND ANY KIND OF COMMENT…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	32. Chapter Thirtytwo

Chapter Thirty-two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the heavy wooden door on the floor was heard as it was once again opened. This time a tall, slender man with soft blue eyes and reddish-hazel hair appeared. He was the clean-looking guy who abducted Miaka earlier. Yui was astounded to see him, with his right cheek swollen and his left eye covered with gauze bandage. He slowly walked toward the ladies. Yui noticed that with every step, his face would crumple into a hurtful grimace and one of his arms would reach his stomach.

"I'm Kaito, and I'm sorry for everything," he said with difficulty. He placed his right hand on Miaka's forehead and after feeling the intense heat, he swiftly stood. He moved toward the door again but before he started to climb down, he faced Yui and whispered, "I'll be back soon. I'll… bring some medicine."

Yui was glad for the man's kindness and realized that those bruises he got must have been because he had left Miaka's cellphone with them. It's impossible that they didn't check their pockets thoroughly so he must have intentionally left the cellphone with Miaka. For that, Yui felt sorry for the man and wished that even if he got punished for helping them, he would still continue doing it. The wooden door opened once more and sure enough, Kaito appeared holding a jug of water and a tablet of medicine. He carried Miaka and positioned her against a slanted piece of wood lying against the wall. Miaka's eyes opened slowly because of the movement so the man took advantage of the chance and let her drink the medicine. Kaito loosened the ropes a little, allowing Miaka to breathe easier. He got a sack containing a little sand. After folding the sack into a small rectangle, he laid Miaka down with her head on the sack of sand. He got a yellow towel and wiped all of Miaka's exposed flesh with it. He then went to Yui and loosened the ropes around her so she can move a little bit more easily than before but tight enough to restrict any form of long range movement.

"I'll come back later to see if anything happens to her. Don't shout anymore because the others will come back soon and some of us are sleeping in the second floor. If they hear you, they'll definitely hurt you," Kaito explained as he pulled out another towel and wiped Yui's face. "I'm really sorry for everything."

"But, why are you doing this?" Yui finally asked, "I mean, yes I appreciate your help, but why do you help us?"

"It's… nothing I just wanted to and that's all. But I'm afraid I'm not really much of a help. You see, if I try to betray my…well, my friends… they won't hesitate to kill me." He started to wipe Yui's arms and hands. He soon wiped her exposed legs too. After doing so, he headed for the door. "Still, I'll do what I can to help both of you out." With that, he climbed down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the clock's hour hand moved to the next number, Kaito came back. He brought with him the same medicine he gave Miaka. Upon touching her forehead, Miaka's eyes began to open. Kaito moved away a little, making space for Miaka to see Yui who sat a short distance behind him. Kaito quickly gave her another dose of the medicine for her temperature is still slightly higher than normal but a lot lower than before. He left abruptly, just before Miaka could ask some questions.

"Yu… Yui…" that's was all Miaka managed to say since she's still weak. Yui inched her way to her and gave all her effort to touch her hands but failed.

"I'm here, Miaka. Are you feeling better?" she thoughtfully asked, and her eyes shimmered with sincerity and concern for Miaka.

"A little bit better," Miaka coughed with the last word but after that she sounded a lot better. "Who was he?"

"The name's Kaito. He was the one who talked to you earlier, can you remember?"

"Why, yeah… but how did you know I talked to—did you follow me?"

"Yes…"

"But why?"

"I... I suddenly felt worried, Miaka. I felt that you might be in danger…"

"And because of that you ended up here, with me. Yui, you shouldn't have done this. Look, we don't know what these guys would do…"

"But, I… I care for you, you know, we used to be friends."

"_Best_ friends, Yui. We used to be best friends."

"Yes," Yui replied soberly with her eyes close to tears, "And… and, I miss you. I miss our friendship. I…I really hope we can be just like before."

"I wished for the same thing for such a long time," Miaka replied, her tears slowly pouring, "I miss you too, my best friend since… since ever…"

Upon hearing those words, Yui's tears burst out, "Miaka forgive me, please forgive me! I never should've done it again… and never should I have done it before! I knew—and still know that you and Taka, you've loved each other so much but still I… please forgive me! You have trusted me once and still trusted me after I stole Taka and… and I have proven myself unworthy of it! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"

Miaka looked at the sobbing Yui, who had struggled to kneel in front of her but was able to do it only partially because of the ropes. She managed to pull herself together and wiped her own tears. "C'mon, stop crying. You know I can't be angry with you for a long time. You're my best friend since we were children," Yui's eyes met Miaka's and Miaka smiled, "I can see how you have repented for everything you have done. It's really hard to accept everything that had happened but everything's finished. It already is a part of the past so we must leave it there."

"So, do you forgive me?" Yui hopefully asked, struggling to restore her normal breathing.

"Well, what else can I do?" Miaka saw Yui's mouth part once more to say something—something Miaka knows isn't much of a necessity, so she continued, "I forgive you. Let's forget everything, okay?"

Miaka saw Yui's face brighten up and her lips curved into her most beautiful smile, "Thank you, Miaka. Thank you so much." Yui pushed herself onto Miaka's arms then withdrew after a short moment.

Miaka saw Kaito come back up and was delighted to see him. However, before she could say anything, Kaito placed a white hankie on her and Yui's mouth, like what he did before, and the two fell into deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Sukunami, I found their hideout!" came the excited voice of the private detective. He has followed Miaka successfully without anyone else noticing him. He has now told Taka about it. "Should I tell the police?"

"What?" that was all Taka could say after hearing what the caller said. "What hideout? And the police? Why should you call them?"

"Sir, those strange guys—I followed them because they've been shadowing Ms. Yuuki for a while and they captured her earlier. I don't know what they want from her but I think she's in danger. Oh, and they also took a blonde with Ms. Yuuki, I think she's Ms. Yui Hongo," explained the detective.

"Yui? But how did you know it was Yui? You've never met her before," was Taka's suspicious reply.

"The lady accidentally dropped her cellphone and I saw everything there. So sir, what should we do? Should we inform the police?" the detective sounded kind of concerned but more like afraid.

"No, the less people involved, the better the chances we'll get them. Give me the address of their hideout," Taka answered and listened intently as the detective dictated the address. "I'll call you later for our plans," he declared and was just about to end the call.

"_Our _plans?" the surprised detective exclaimed, "What do you mean—" he was supposed to ask something but Taka ended the call without bothering to hear the detective's last question.

--------------------

Taka closed his phone and started to wave it absentmindedly. He felt so worried—and responsible for Miaka; even if she's not his girl anymore. He realized that he's worrying for someone he cares so much but not as much as he did when she was still his girlfriend. What he's feeling is more like what a friend feels for his friends. Yes, he doesn't care too much now. He wanted to help but he also needed someone to help him because something like this is no easy puzzle to decipher alone.

Maybe he should call the police. Staring at his phone, he pondered the thought for a moment but another one entered his mind—an idea that seems better than alarming the authorities; and that is, to call Hotohori.

Hotohori answered on the second ring. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hello, this is… Taka. I need to tell you something," Taka replied as he crouched on his chair and placed his free hand on his forehead, "Something important, actually."

"Taka, I'm really sorry for this but I have a flight and in just a couple of minutes I'll board the plane. Can you relay the message a little faster?" Hotohori requested, barely interested with what Taka is about to say.

"Fine, Miaka is in danger. She and Yui were kidnapped. I know where they are and I need you to help me save them," Taka replied anxiously, "I'll get you there in the airport. Be ready in three minutes."

"Very well. I'll see you," Hotohori then ended the call and grabbed his things. He waited for Taka and sure enough, he arrived in exactly three minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Taka was driving, he called the detective. He told him that they—Taka and Hotohori, will be the ones who'll enter the hideout which the detective described as an old abandoned shack. The detective will stay outside and hide. If Taka doesn't call him in thirty minutes, he must inform the police immediately. The detective agreed and they set the time to be 4:10 sharp.

"By the way, do you have that sword?" Taka asked Hotohori who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"At home," came the short reply.

Taka took a sharp turn and headed for Hotohori's house. "Guide me. I'm not familiar with your place," he directed Hotohori, who instantly obeyed.

They reached the house in no time. Hotohori got the sword and swiftly went back to the car. Taka drove as fast as lightning to reach the destination at the right time. He succeeded and found the detective nearby. After a short introduction between Hotohori and the detective, Taka brought out two guns and handed one to the detective to protect himself. He handed the other to Hotohori who thanked him but did not accept his offer.

"I haven't used a gun in my life. It won't be any help to me. I'm all right with my sword," he replied as he closed Taka's hand with the gun. "You should be the one to use it."

After that, the detective reminded Taka that the ladies must be hidden in the attic for it is the best place to hide them. He found a very good hideout for himself and tried to blend with his surroundings as the two set off into the shack.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that they have no lookouts?" Taka asked in a whisper but before Hotohori could answer, a strong arm gripped him by the neck and another one did the same with Taka.

Hotohori quickly used his sword and wounded the assailant's right leg deeply. The man shrieked with pain and this attracted the attention of the other goons. They appeared from the shadows and started to besiege the two. Taka quickly kicked the man behind him and made the man stumble. Taka and Hotohori then positioned themselves, standing behind one another and after three counts they attacked the countless hoodlums. Hotohori used his sword and Taka used his martial arts skill to fight. They did not kill any of them but all they did was hit the assailants' knees, legs and feet so they won't be able to run or even walk.

They had miraculously defeated every one of them and so Hotohori started to walk upstairs to the second floor. He reached the next floor and was met by three gangsters with guns on their hands and another one just sitting on a chair, observing him. Among all of them, that one seemed most harmless. They told Hotohori to walk slowly and place his sword on the floor and kick it away to their direction. Taka remained hidden a few steps downstairs and prepared his gun. He listened to the conversation upstairs and moved up slowly when he heard the footsteps moving farther from the stairs. The men instructed Hotohori to sit beside their harmless member with his hands still up. They began to mock him for his bravery to attack them alone. However, one of them, the one who abducted Yui, knew him.

"Hey, you're… oh, yeah, monsieur. Pleased to see you," he greeted with a ridiculous curtsy. "The boss will be too happy to see you."

"So you mean he's the one the boss wants?" the big guy with oversized muscles that seems not really useful asked.

"Imbecile! Of course!" the overly thin man castigated.

"I thought we were looking for a man," the other one, with one brown eye and the other with cataract, teased as he ran his long slender fingers along the contour of Hotohori's face. He smiled when Hotohori looked too annoyed, "this one looks like a forlorn but cute and amusing geisha."

He laughed heartily and the others laughed with him. Hotohori noticed that the one beside him was trying hard to laugh, as if he didn't really want to.

"I'll tie him up and bring him to those ladies upstairs," the man beside Hotohori finally spoke. The others agreed and aimed their guns at Hotohori in case he does something against them.

When Hotohori's hands were tied, the man who did it suggested that he'll just be the one to bring him upstairs and the others to go down and check their other members. Two of them agreed, but the skeleton-like man who's now holding Hotohori's sword decided to stay with them.

"You might do something stupid once again Kaito and I can't count on it," he announced as he waved the sword.

The other two started to go down but before they could land on the first floor, Taka quickly shot their knees and they shouted aloud that Hotohori wasn't alone. Taka then ran upstairs and met the one holding Hotohori's sword. He got Hotohori and was in the best position to slice Hotohori's neck in case Taka does anything.

"Now I want you to put that little toy down and hold your hands up where I can see them," the slender man commanded. Hotohori told Taka not to do so but the slender man bruised him slightly and the pain stopped him from speaking. Taka did as he was told. "Good boy. Now kick it far away. Do it."

Again Taka did what the man said. "Very good. Now come up here, little boy," he commanded as he slowly stepped back upward.

Taka moved up. Suddenly, the slender man seemed to lose his balance after something hard hit his back. His grip on the sword loosened and it slipped from his hands. Hotohori quickly freed himself and stepped down quickly to retrieve the sword when the man revealed a small dagger which he threw in Hotohori's direction. At the same time, Taka got another gun from his jacket to shoot him and the man who tied Hotohori's hands a while ago shouted a warning for Hotohori. Hotohori looked behind him and saw the dagger darting towards his face but the man shot the dagger so it flew on a different direction.

Taka aimed his gun at the man who quickly ran to the attic. Taka then used Hotohori's sword to wreck the ropes and then they started for the door to the attic. Hotohori started to climb the ladder when a shout was heard from outside and Taka figured it was detective. That's when he realized that the gun he gave the detective doesn't have any bullets in it.

"I'll go check on the detective. I'll just wait for you outside, okay?" Taka told Hotohori and he received a nod in reply. Hotohori continued climbing up as Taka ran downstairs.

Taka found the detective struggling to crawl out of the bushes. His face was contorted into the worst grimace Taka has ever seen and he begged Taka to help him.

"What's the problem? I thought you were being attacked," Taka asked then he knelt on one knee.

"Look," the detective finally managed to pull out his leg from the bushes and revealed a raging Chihuahua biting it. "It won't go away! Help me! Please, I beg you! I won't ask for the remaining payment just please save me!" he pleaded as he grabbed Taka's jacket.

"Fine, fine," Taka then hit the dog with the handle of his gun. Because of the pain, the dog gave away the "juicy bone" he was biting and ran away. "Okay then, go home and ask your sweet old mommy to cure you," Taka teased then he helped the detective to his feet. "Can you walk?" he asked.

The detective tried to walk and succeeded but he swayed from side-to-side when he did so. "I can manage, sir. Thank you very much. So, I guess it's goodbye then, Mr. Sukunami."

"Goodbye, and thanks for your help," Taka replied as he shook hands with the detective. He watched the detective walk away then he positioned himself in the hideout of the detective just in case any emergency happens.

Meanwhile, Hotohori found Miaka and Yui asleep in the attic and the guy who helped them a while ago was sitting beside them. "Take them and be sure to take care of them. I never want to see you again. Go now," was all he said.

"Thank you," Hotohori gratefully said, "But, will you help me bring them down? I can only carry one of them."

The man then helped him and they met Taka outside. The man gave Yui to him and they both thanked him again.

"Why did you help us?" Hotohori asked as he placed Miaka in the most comfortable position.

"I promised them that I will," was the reply. "Can you please do me a favor?"

"What favor?" Taka inquired.

"Please hurt me in the same way you did to my…friends. I know they're still alive but all of them have passed out from continuous blood loss. You see, if they see me and I'm the only one who's not hurt, they won't hesitate to kill me," he explained soberly.

"But," Hotohori was about to insist something but the man shook his head.

"I'll take it as a token of your gratitude," he answered.

"So who'll do it? If I will, the effect might be permanent—" Taka explained and Hotohori understood instantly.

"I know, I'll do it then." Hotohori conceded and he gave Miaka to Taka. "I'll go back for her."

"Fine." Taka answered with a smirk spread across his lips.

Inside, Hotohori did what he needs to do and the man smiled at him. "Call the police immediately. By the way, the name's Kaito," the man introduced himself and offered his hand.

"Hotohori," Hotohori replied and shook hands with him, "Thank you again, thank you so much, my friend." He then went out.

Taka called the police and after that, he drove once again. They planned to drop Yui first in her house. As he was driving, he started a conversation with Hotohori, who is again sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Your Highness," Taka addressed the emperor beside him, "I want you to keep a secret."

Hotohori stared at him, waiting for the remainder of his request. "Don't tell them that I was the one who told you everything, about their abduction, where they were hidden, everything. Don't tell them I was part of the rescue."

"But why?" Hotohori asked, for a moment he glanced at the sleeping ladies in the backseat.

"They don't need to know. Just tell them someone you don't know gave you a clue to where they are so you went there and saved them; as simple as that." He explained and parked the car in front of Yui's house.

Hotohori then brought Yui out and gave her to Mrs. Hongo who was surprised with his arrival and with the sight of Yui. Hotohori said that Yui will explain everything later when she wakes up. Her mom seemed contented so she just took her daughter and thanked Hotohori for bringing her home.

"It doesn't make sense! I don't see any reason for you not to tell them what you did," Hotohori exclaimed as a continuation of the disturbed conversation.

"Just please do it. I wanted them to forget me, since I have done nothing good to them, except of course this one," Taka answered as calmly as he could, "Tell me, is anything wrong with that?"

"No…" that was Hotohori's hesitant answer. "Okay, I understand. Shouldn't you pullover now?"

Taka stopped the car in front of the Yuuki household and Hotohori was glad that Keisuke was the one who's home. He just told him that Miaka probably would tell him everything later and Keisuke then carried his sister to her room. He thanked Hotohori for it and said goodbye. Hotohori went back to the car. Taka started to drive to his house once again and this time, it was Hotohori who started the conversation.

"Taka, I think we should be friends by now," he began, "We're great together."

"You think so," Taka commented, sounding quite disinterested. "Sorry, I don't see it in the same way. I think we better stay as…well, how do you say it…good people on our own. You know, just like classmates. Not all of your classmates are your friends but you can work with them formally. Let's be like that."

Hotohori looked disappointed but just nodded in agreement.

"By the way, I know I have asked a lot from you but can you promise me something?" Taka said after a long period of complete, uneasy silence.

"What is it?" Hotohori asked, busy feeling for his cellphone in his pockets.

"Promise me that you'll love and protect Miaka, more than I did. Never hurt her. I know you have always loved her and now she chose you over me… I hope you'll be happy together," Taka said, his voice almost a whisper, as if he's holding back his tears.

"I will. Don't you worry. She'll be safe with me. I'll make her the happiest bride in the world," Hotohori answered, smiling at Taka who had his eyes glued on the road he was driving on.

They soon reached Hotohori's place. Hotohori thanked Taka for the ride and hoped to see him again soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The subsequent day, Miaka phoned Yui and they talked about what happened yesterday. Yui asked if Miaka had already thanked Hotohori, and receiving a negative answer, she suggested that they do it together. Miaka interrupted by asking how Yui explained everything to her mom. Yui told her that she lied, saying that she went with Miaka on her date with Hotohori and as they were watching a movie, she fell asleep in the cinema. Miaka also shared her made up story. She told her brother that she and Hotohori ate the food she and her mom prepared. After doing so, she fell asleep on Hotohori's lap.

"And guess what, they accepted it without asking any questions!" Miaka said gleefully, "Oh Yui, I hope those goons would be gone forever."

"Yeah I hope so… but Miaka, do you know them? Why did they abduct you?" Yui asked curiously, her forehead furrowed as her eyebrows struggled to meet.

"I don't know… that's really weird… I'm beginning to be scared again," Miaka declared as Goosebumps swam on her skin. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed because the juice she was drinking spilled on the papers she brought out from her wallet. That included the ripped picture.

"Miaka, what happened?" Yui asked and after a short made-up explanation from Miaka, she changed the topic and suggested, "Why don't we forget that kidnap thing for a while? Let's just go and thank your boyfriend for saving us."

They met after lunch at Miaka's house. Miaka's mom and Keisuke were glad to know that they're friends again. They set off to the bar where Nuriko works and where they agreed to meet Hotohori. They found him there and after thanking him, they saw Tetsuya nearby. He walked to Hotohori and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks pal," Tetsuya whispered. He stepped onto the stage and grabbed a microphone. A spotlight was centered on him and all other lights in the bar were put off.

"And since when did you and Tetsuya became friends?" Miaka asked Hotohori, with an eyebrow arching slightly higher than the other.

"Since the moment I told him you and Yui will be here," Hotohori whispered. He saw Miaka's lips part to speak but he placed his index finger on them. "Watch." He pointed to Tetsuya who is starting to say something.

"Everyone," Tetsuya caught every customer's attention. "I want you to meet Yui, my girlfriend," he pointed at Yui who was standing beside Miaka. When the spotlight was placed on her she struggled to hide herself. She ended up hiding behind Hotohori.

"Don't be afraid, Yui. Please, come out," Tetsuya pleaded so Yui went out. "Please join me here, onstage."

Yui hesitantly did as she was told. The spotlight was then focused on the couple.

"This lady beside me is no other than the love of my life, the woman I can never live without. She accepted me—my strengths, weaknesses, everything about me. She loved me with all her heart and I can never wish for any other woman in my life aside from Yui," Tetsuya said in his most romantic way.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Yui whispered and Tetsuya smiled. He suddenly fell on one knee and got a small red box from his pocket. He opened it in front of Yui and revealed a sparkling golden ring.

"Yui, will you marry me?" he asked, his heartbeats racing as he waited for her answer.

Yui snatched the microphone from Tetsuya. "Well, I don't know what I should say…" she said on the microphone then she put it down. Swift as the wind, she landed on Tetsuya's arms. She kissed him passionately on the lips then placed the microphone near her mouth and almost shouted the sweetest words for Tetsuya. "I will marry you, Tetsuya, because I love you so much!"

Tetsuya then kissed her and everyone in the bar clapped his/her hands joyfully as Tetsuya placed the ring on her finger.

"If I wasn't a man I might have cried like those girls over there," Hotohori referred to a group of teenagers on a nearby table. Miaka wiped off those tears of joy that fell from her eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with crying," Miaka explained, "Remember what they say—boys don't cry but men do."

"Oh really," Hotohori remarked then he lowered his voice and whispered, "I'll make my proposal more romantic than this one."

"Hotohori… I love you," Miaka answered as she faced him. Hotohori replied the same thing and then they kissed, in the darkest shadow cast within the bar, where no noise or other disturbance could bother them …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after that, Yui asked for Miaka's help for the planning of her engagement party. The two have given all their efforts but ended up with nothing really fit for such an occasion. Miaka suggested asking help from a professional.

"I guess we really should do that," Yui said kind of dismayed.

"I know just who to call!" Miaka exclaimed happily and dialed someone's number on her cellphone, "Hello, Soi?"

Soon Soi arrived in the Hongo household with Nakago. To their surprise, the plan was made after just an hour.

"Whoa! You're great! Fantastic!" Miaka exclaimed after seeing the final plan for the party.

"That's because I'm an events specialist. I'm an expert in this field," Soi explained, "Right Nakago?"

"Don't you plan to eat anything?" he asked. The ladies realized that they too were starving so Yui asked one of their maids to prepare a snack.

Soi continued to talk about the party as they were eating. Nakago suddenly interrupted and wiped off a few crumbs of cake from the side of her mouth. Soi blushed slightly but frowned with Nakago's comment.

"You're a woman. Act like one," he said coldly. Upon seeing the look on Soi's face, he immediately added, "But I like you just like that."

"Nakago…" Soi whispered. When he looked at her, she quickly kissed him but she withdrew from him immediately, "And I like you too just like that."

The doorbell rang and another visitor came. Nakago decided to see the newcomer and found out it was Hotohori. The trio continued discussing the plan for the engagement party as Nakago and Hotohori conversed on themselves. Nakago informed Hotohori that his family will come to Japan in a month to check on him.

"But what about those gangsters?" Hotohori asked, amazed at the weird situation.

"They were caught by the police so you need not worry about anything. They'll come here safe and sound," Nakago replied.

"I hope so," Hotohori commented, still feeling worried.

The three ladies finished their conversation so Miaka went to Hotohori and did a little chitchat.

"I realized that you haven't explained why some gangsters have been following you," she began as they walked out of Yui's house.

"Okay, then I'll explain everything when we reach your home," Hotohori said then he and Miaka rode on his motorcycle. He drove to Miaka's house and arrived there in no time. Miaka led him to the sofa and she sat beside him.

"I was reborn in this world as the son of Mr. and Mrs. Seishuku but they were not my parents in my past life. They were the son and daughter of the owners of two companies—two of the most successful companies in France. I lived in France for a long time. I was the only child of the couple and for that; my security is my parents' first priority. A lot of people wanted me, to kidnap me in exchange for a large sum of money we know my family could afford. My life is always in grave danger—not just me, but also my whole family. For many years we have remained secured in that country but one day, a group of gangsters managed to get me however, my parents' have already anticipated that event so they had a plan to save me without giving the money they were asking for. If they did so, we would have to close all of our businesses.

"When I reached ten years old, my parents sent me here to Japan because they thought I would be safe here, but they were wrong. The gangsters who once kidnapped me managed to follow and they have continued to haunt me. Nakago told me just recently that they have been captured by the authorities but still, I'm worried. I don't think they've all been captured." Hotohori ended his story.

"Tell me, are they the ones who abducted me and Yui?" Miaka asked curiously.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui and Tetsuya's special day came and everything happened smoothly as planned. Everyone was happy. The guests savored every moment and every taste of the food served. Meanwhile, Miaka has been looking for Hotohori because he suddenly disappeared after the toast. She found him standing by the window, speaking with someone on the phone. She noticed that he was very nervous. After the call, she asked him about it.

"It's…its nothing," he lied and tried to start another conversation but Miaka insisted talking about the call. "They called me again. The police failed to capture all of them. The gangsters—they told me to watch my actions because they're still not over with me."

"It'll be okay, Hotohori. Forget it, even just for this moment. We're in a party," Miaka replied as she touched his face gently. He nodded in approval.

In the meantime, Nakago has been following Soi for quite some time. Soi was very busy checking everything in the party because for her, this is her big break. Soon enough Nakago got weary and seemed annoyed.

"Why have you been ignoring me all this time?" he asked after he had taken hold of her arm and stopped her from moving.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Besides, what do you need to tell me that's more important than this?" Soi replied, apparently infuriated.

"I want you to hear my proposal," Nakago said loud enough for her to hear because she started to walk away again.

"What?" she whirled around. Nakago took that chance, pulled her and sealed the distance with a kiss.

"Marry me," he said, seeming more like angry than romantic.

"Would you take back that proposal?" Soi asked, challenging him.

Nakago freed her from his grasp, "I will, since you seem not to be interested," he started to walk away but she held his arm so he whirled around. When he did so, Soi kissed him, the way he did it a while ago.

"Then I'll accept the proposal. I will marry you," she said.

Nakago pulled himself away, "Good," was his reply. He walked away after that.

"That's it? Hey! Are you serious? Was that really a proposal? Come back," Soi exclaimed as she followed Nakago. She was so confused but still, she was very happy deep inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the party, Miaka and Hotohori were the lasts guests to leave. They were astonished when they saw Taka by the door.

"May I speak with you, Miaka?" he asked, looking pleadingly at her.

Miaka looked up at Hotohori for his permission. "Go ahead," he said after reading her thoughts.

The couple walked away, just far enough so Hotohori won't hear what their discussion.

"Miaka, I think the picture has decided," he said, getting something from his breast pocket. He got pieces of shredded paper which proved to be the ripped picture.

"I think so," Miaka brought out the damaged picture from her wallet. They showed it to each other.

"How awful, look at that, my face was contorted! This reminds me of a scene from "The Ring"," Taka remarked.

Miaka looked at him, really flabbergasted. She laughed at his remark and commented, "That looks a lot like you now."

"Oh you think so?" he looked at the picture once again and laughed, "Well, that seems a lot more handsome than I am."

Miaka stopped laughing and became sober once again. "You're not angry?"

"No," Taka replied, regaining his composure. "I guess we're better off as friends."

Miaka smiled in agreement.

"May I ask for one last hug, my friend?" Taka requested and it was immediately granted. "I wish you all the best. He's a good man and I know he'll make you happy," he whispered then released her.

"I also wish for your happiness," Miaka replied.

"What shall we do to these then?" Taka asked, referring to the pictures.

Miaka eyed the trash can nearby. "Shall we?"

Together they threw the pictures. Taka then said goodbye and went out. Miaka went back to Hotohori who said nothing. He knew what they talked about doesn't need to worry him. He trusted Miaka as much as she trusted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEAH! A RECORD-BREAKING CHAPTER! WOW!

NOW THE PAIRING IS QUITE OBVIOUS NOW, ISN'T IT? PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY!

I STILL HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS TO TYPE BUT I'M VERY BUSY WITH OUR LITTLE STORE SO I CAN'T UPDATE EASILY… PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!

COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? RECOMMENDATIONS? JUST REVIEW!

C'MON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	33. Chapter Thirtythree

A/n: Okie… I just made a few corrections on this chappie…

--

Chapter Thirty-three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three dazzling sunsets passed after the elegant evening party in honor of Yui and Tetsuya. The eve of Miaka's birthday marked the calendar and now everyone is secretly straining his or her mind, hoping to formulate the best plan for the coming event. Miaka herself is deciding on what she should do on the subsequent day; whether she should just keep it simple and get sentimental with her family or to allot most of the day for her friends and of course, her special someone.

She pretended that she's not excited for the upcoming event just to see who really cares about her; to see who will remember how special the following day will be for her and to know if someone will bother to greet her in advance. Unknown to her, her friends and her family have been secretly making the necessary preparations for tomorrow. Apparently, they're still planning the whole thing and nothing specific has been agreed upon. Keisuke and Mrs. Yuuki knew that there's about 80 probability that Miaka will choose to spend her birthday with her friends so they are just making a list of delicacies they'll serve Miaka the next day. Her friends, including Yui, Tetsuya, Nuriko and some former schoolmates have burned the midnight oil just to have a plan drafted out but still; they didn't come up with a unique and suitable gift for Miaka. They debated and scanned the ideas they had but as more suggestions are given, the more problems show up. Miaka, as always, didn't have the slightest idea about what's going on and so she resolved to the idea that no one remembered her birthday. She didn't know that everyone, including that person she least expected to still care for her, was actually thinking about nothing but her special day.

And speaking of that last person she thought will remember her, Taka was in fact also planning something for her birthday. He thought it would be nice to visit her and hand her a gift: an elegant, million-dollar diamond necklace which he bought years ago for God-knows-what reason. However, as he pondered the idea for a moment or so, he realized that it wouldn't look good since there's a big possibility that Hotohori'll show up in Miaka's house. He surely won't appreciate the sight of Taka giving Miaka such a romantic gift. The other visitors would probably think that he's trying to make a move on her, his ex-girlfriend, when in reality he's not. Finally, his hand moved on its own toward his pocket and felt his cellphone. He browsed through the list of contacts in his phonebook and saw there a name he never expected would look so significant to him…

He made a phone call and made arrangements for a meeting with that contact in thirty minutes time.

"Sir, a lady wishes to see you. Shall I let her in?" his secretary asked, her head the only part visible in the door Taka purposefully left ajar.

"Yes, please do," came Taka's reply. He fixed his necktie as well as several folders and clearbooks on his table. He wasn't expecting the visitor but he kept the surprise to himself. "So, it's you."

The lady smiled and tucked a strand of her purple hair at the back of her ear then sat across Taka. "Yeah, umm…I was just wondering if…if you're free now? Or any time this day… are you?" the lady smiled shyly and played with the strap of her handbag.

"Kourin, look, I don't want to disappoint you but I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be free today or maybe tomorrow," Taka reply with the most soothing voice his vocal cords could generate. "I'm really sorry, but I'll try to make it up to you some other day…maybe."

Kourin looked astounded and her gaze shifted from Taka to his table, to her handbag and continued that routine as she spoke. "But your secretary told me that you're free today, and even for the whole week! How come…why…oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't act this way."

Eerie silence clouded by disturbed thoughts enveloped the atmosphere. Taka did his best to avoid the woman's gaze, while the latter did all she can to catch his. The need to end it was present, but the desire to stay in that way longer lingered and so they competed. The man felt cold sweat trickle down his forehead and so he snatched a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the liquid fast as he can; thoughts still focused on the most ingenious way to escape. The lady, sensitivity locked in her veins, practically ended the scorching suffering they shared with a simple question.

"Does my presence… annoy you?" Kourin asked, eyeing the guy curiously, "Perhaps you have a non-business engagement to attend to, right, Sukunami-san?"

The sound of her voice hit him with a dagger. And why the formal address? She knows. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and finally looked at her. "Well, yeah… I'm afraid you're right." That was all he could manage.

"Oh, alright," she responded. "I just came to tell you something anyway; I don't really need much time, Sukunami-san."

"Okay… so, what is it?"

"I just came to tell you…" she paused momentarily to arouse some suspense then she added with a smile, "…that I love you. Goodbye, Sukunami-san. Have a nice day."

And with that, she left.

She left him staring at her in stupor as she led herself out of his grand office.

Kourin left Taka agape and made him almost faint.

Seconds passed and before time completed a whole minute, Taka was back to his senses.

Then he smiled a mischievous, excited and bewildered smile.

"What a girl we have here."

Then he laughed a hearty laugh.

And he knew what gift he must give Miaka.

She'll love it. Surely.

A wedding invitation…

The one that bears the names Sukunami and Chou as nuptials.

Well, should he hurry to make it?

And so the man rushed out of his office to go after the woman he just realized that he loved. Yes he did and still does but because of conflicting emotions concerning his love of Miaka, he didn't notice it at once. But now that he does, he must work hard to keep the other end's love from faltering. He needs to get her back. Now.

With lightning speed he dashed through the cream corridors of the building, into the elevator then straight toward the closing doors to the outside world. Taka managed to snatch a peek of the fleeing violet-haired lady just about two meters away before the doors slammed shut. He quickly pried them open again even before the guards could react and reached Kourin just before she rides the cab she hailed. Taka gestured for the cab to go and this agitated the lady whose arm is still in his grasp. She struggled to free her arm but Taka just held it tighter.

"What are you doing?" Kourin asked in alarm, upon realizing her defeat. There was no way he'll let her go.

"We're going somewhere." That was the brief reply she received. Soon, she found herself dragged to Taka's brand new red convertible. In no time, she and Taka are already on the road, driving to "somewhere".

"What is this all about?" the lady kept her eye on the driver, who just kept his concentration on the road. She sighed with exasperation then shifted her gaze to the cars speeding up beside them. "Look, I don't know what you're planning to do and this… what is this all about? Come on, I can't just go with you…"

"We'll just have to meet someone. Afterwards, I'll fix some things with you," Taka answered, feeling the intensity of the lady's annoyance. However, he felt that he just made things worse, seeing the more astonished look upon her countenance. He just smiled at the sight and accelerated the engine.

He parked by a Chinese-Japanese oriental restaurant. He helped his date alight and walked her to the entrance of the gold and red diner showered with the richest Chinese culture. A good-looking lady in Chinese traditional costume but with an obi tied around her waist and holding a Japanese geisha fan welcomed them and escorted the couple inside. Kourin can't help but adore the place. It was adorned with antiques and new masterpieces alike from the entrance and more of the wonders are displayed in the newly-built restaurant. She led them to a room which looked like a typical Japanese room, with a sliding door and simple wooden floor but with Chinese embellishments dotting much of the room. The aura of simplicity still touched the air and showed a sense of Japanese culture with the help of some bonsai plants on each corner of the room. The lady left them with their guest—a tall man looking elegant though just clad in polo shirt and jeans, wearing his long dark hair in a loose pony. He rose upon seeing his visitors and bowed in greeting. Taka did the same as Kourin followed him. The pair sat across the guest. Kourin did her best to keep her focus on the guy right across her but the aroma of the mixed Japanese and Chinese delicacies were inescapable. Her eyes danced with excitement as she eyed the food filling the table in front of her.

"So, are we in a hurry?" Hotohori queried upon noticing Kourin's hungry stare, "Because if we're not, we better eat first."

Taka knew that Hotohori didn't say that because of personal reasons. He also didn't fail to see the real reason for the man's request. He heaved out a sigh and with a chuckle, he agreed to the plea.

Their lunchtime was altogether uneventful nevertheless each one enjoyed every delicacy. Without warning, Kourin suddenly commented about each food served, complete with facial expressions. The men could almost see her eyes twinkling with anticipation and uttered satisfaction. Hotohori couldn't help but smile, for the sight of Kourin reminded him of a glutton yet slim lady who's reserved a very special place in his heart…forever. He wondered if he should say it but then he remembered that he's also with Taka and giving out a comment like that might arouse some uneasiness in the cool atmosphere about the room. He also might think badly of the matter.

"So, I won't waste any more of your time, Hotohori," Taka stated calmly and soberly, after Kourin's pause that signals the end of her commentary. "I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow is Miaka's birthday."

Hotohori looked at him but no emotions were apparent. Kourin's gaze fell on Taka as if by reflex and reflected her surprise. "I…I'm very grateful for the reminder," Hotohori replied then smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you. It seems my preparations for her big day are not obvious, but I'm glad about it," he chuckled.

"So you know it?" Taka asked, somehow bewildered and at the same time, he was half-expecting that response. A nod answered him then he smiled. "That's good."

Silence reigned and claimed its territory upon the spacious room. Hotohori then broke it by saying, "I'll get the bill."

Taka stopped him and insisted that everything's on him. "Besides, I'm the one who invited you to lunch anyway. I'll take it later."

Hotohori smiled in compliance. Changing the subject, he said "I should leave you two now. I think this place will soon be well known as a romantic escape for lovers." He then bowed and bid farewell to the couple. Just before he closed the door, he gave Taka a wink and a knowing smile. Taka just shook his head.

"So that was it?" Kourin murmured more to herself than to Taka, who was sitting beside her the whole time. "You took me here to show me all this, after I confessed my feelings for you?" her voice, as well her hands, started to shiver. She tried to keep her anger within herself.

"Kourin, it's not like that. Well, I really have this lunch planned to tell him about it but I didn't do this to hurt you," Taka explained. He held her hands in his and caressed them. "I never want to hurt you."

The lady however, pulled away. "And this is your idea of not hurting me? Wow. I just saw how much you still care about your ex. You remembered her birthday. I bet you have a present for her already, don't you?"

Taka tensed up a little and shifted uneasily on his seat, "Well I…"

"I knew it. I just knew it. Oh, I have another. I bet you don't even know my birthday, do you?"

"Actually…no…"

Kourin stood and started for the door. "Okay. I didn't expect you to feel the same for me anyway. It just hurts. Goodbye."

Just as her hand neared the doorknob, it suddenly opened with a soft thud.

"AAAHHHHH!!" Kourin shouted in surprise as she almost stumbled while moving backwards. The elderly man who opened it also hollered upon hearing her and completely went off balance. Kourin immediately regained her composure upon seeing the poor elderly. She helped him get up on his feet and softly whispered sorry. The man just smiled and placed a hand on her head as if she was his grandchild. He brought it down after a moment of silence.

"Ma'am, may I help you with anything else? Do you have other orders?" he professionally asked with a smile. He then looked at Taka. "Sir?"

"Uhmm, no. thanks, and we're sorry," Taka apologized as well. The man was about to leave when he remembered to ask for the bill.

"I'll be right back Sir," the man bowed down then turned to leave.

"Anno… are you sure you're alright, mister?" Kourin asked thoughtfully. The man nodded then quickly left. She sighed with relief then moved back into the room.

"I'm sorry," Taka said as he held Kourin's hand.

"For what?" the purple-haired maiden inquired, temporarily forgetting what they were discussing before the accident happened. Feeling his hand holding hers, she completely recalled what he was talking about. "Oh…about that. Okay, I'm listening."

"Here I go. First of all, I didn't plan this to show that I don't like you; that I still care for Miaka. Not that I don't really care because I really do…" Taka started his extemporaneous speech.

"Yah, like...whatever," Kourin commented nonchalantly.

"No listen," Taka tried to grasp her focus long enough for his explanation. "I care about her, but I care more for you. Look, I showed you all this because I wanted you to see that I have accepted everything; that Miaka is now Hotohori's. I don't mind if he goes and spends the whole day with her. I don't care if he marries her today or whatsoever. It all doesn't matter to me now that you're here."

Kourin pulled her hand away and turned her back against him to conceal her face. A smile began to grow on it but she didn't want him to see that. "You're saying all of these just to make me feel better, right?"

"No…no… that's stupid," Taka shook his head and held on to her shoulders.

Kourin pushed off his hands. "Now you're calling me stupid, ne?"

"No, what I mean is, I wouldn't do such a stupid thing."

"And why not?"

"Because you're important to me."

"How important?"

"This important," Taka locked her in his strong muscular arms. He could feel her breathing going faster as she struggled to free herself. "Kourin, will you be my—"

He was cut short by the arrival of the elder man Kourin almost bumped into a while ago. The couple froze on the spot and the man too, but then he gathered up his composure first and so he placed the bill on Taka's hand. He bowed in greeting and smiled. "Here's the bill, sir."

Taka immediately pulled away from Kourin and searched his pocket for his wallet. Kourin cowered in the nearby corner, looking away from the men to hide her now scarlet face. Taka swiftly paid the bill and thanked the man. They bowed in farewell and just before the man left, he winked at Taka, just like Hotohori did. Taka smiled and shrugged. Once the man was nowhere in sight, he called for Kourin. She refused to respond so Taka just went to her. He pinned her to the wall. His other hand pushed her chin up for her eyes to be at the same level as his.

"As I was saying, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in one breath, afraid that more distractions might come if he doesn't do so.

"But you don't love me, do you?" she questioned him and the look in his eyes gave her the answer. The answer she didn't wish to hear nor see. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you want to play with my feelings?"

"No… no… it's not that I don't love you at all. It's just that right now, I know that I can't lose you. You're more than a friend to me. And I was too dumb to realize that before. But then, I don't think my wounds have healed much yet…I hope you understand." He released her then bit his lip and walked away. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm willing to help," Kourin said loud enough for him to hear. "I don't really want to spend the rest of my life wondering what could've happened if I said yes, so… I'll help heal your wounds… as your girlfriend."

Taka looked back at her with eyes full of mixed emotions. Then he smiled. He moved closer to her until they're only a breath apart. The maiden stared back at his yearning eyes then gently closed them, as he cupped her face and stroke it tenderly. He leaned down to close the distance with his lips, when a knock on the door stopped him.

"I'm sorry children, but this is not a hotel," the elderly man from before appeared and reminded them with a stern look on his face. The younger couple parted then bowed down in apology. "However, I know a nearby motel that you might be interested in," he smiled slyly, paying more attention to Taka.

Taka in return shook his head continuously in objection. "No, no…it's not like that."

The old man chuckled. "I was only kidding, lad. I was worried because I didn't see you and this lady leave after paying the bill. I thought something happened. Now I know something has been happening but… I guess it's nothing to worry about," he laughed louder this time. After a while, he became sober again. "My children, I'm really sorry but another customer got this room reserved. You need to leave in ten minutes," he then bowed again in farewell and left the couple in a trance.

"I think we should leave now…" Kourin mumbled softly as she tugged on Taka's sleeve. The latter nodded in approval. They were found in Taka's car in less than a few minutes with Taka driving fast as he can away from the restaurant and Kourin holding his hand happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yui… Yui…" a voice in the dark kept saying, his words echoing louder every time he repeats her name. "Come on; show me your beautiful eyes."

Yui slowly opened her blue orbs but the light filling the room defeated her and closed them again. She then wiped the sleep off her eyes and blinked several times to accustom them to the room's lighting. Once her vision was clear, she recognized Tetsuya sitting beside her, their faces merely millimeters away. "What? Why… what's going on?" she asked between yawns. Her gaze surveyed the room. She realized that from the ten people who were with her just about two hours ago, only Tetsuya, Nuriko, Chichiri, Soi and Nakago remained with her. Survival of the fittest, eh? She thought to herself.

Tetsuya poked her head. "Sleepyhead, we just formulated the best formula for Miaka's happiest day!" Tetsuya announced as he applauded himself.

Soi placed a cup of steaming coffee on her Yui's table and smiled. "We need your ideas for further discussion." She then went back to her seat on the sofa, situated directly across Yui and Tetsuya's table, with Nakago who was silently browsing through the papers of their plan beside Soi. The events specialist twirled her fingers with the blonde guy, but the latter refused to react. "Tired, eh?" she whispered softly.

"Not really," Nakago replied, still flipping through the papers but obviously not interested with them, "Over-fatigued is the right word."

"I'll give you one nice massage after everything so hang on, okay?" Soi declared as she began massaging his hand.

"Fine," was Nakago's brief reply. He handed the papers to Nuriko, who was sitting just a few inches from him. The latter accepted it gratefully and mouthed words of thanks then gave them graciously to Chichiri who was busy watching the lovely couple near Nuriko.

"What am I to do with these?" Chichiri asked once his trance was disturbed by Nuriko's action.

"Well, you explain it to everyone here," Nuriko answered with a devious smile.

"Wha? Why me? I'm not really into public speaking, no da," Chichiri blurted, apprehension fairly visible even through the smiling façade. Apparently, his "no da habit" came back because he was so surprised.

"Why? Anno… hmmm, because… you're a doctor. Yeah, that's it primarily," Nuriko replied nonchalantly, not expecting no for an answer.

"And what does my medical degree have to do with this?"

"Anno… whatever. You really have to do it, no da. We'll be wasting time if you don't start now, no da."

Chichiri sighed. "It's agitating when you do that, no da." The comment was teeming with half-hearted annoyance but he proceeded anyway.

"So minna-san, here's the plan as of this moment. We'll give her a 7-night Europe cruise! We'll shoulder all of the expenses, of course. Most importantly, I almost forgot to say this, she'll be with her darling Hotohori-kun," Chichiri briefly explained.

"And now, Hotohori-sama is just Hotohori-kun, ne?" Nuriko teased. "You must be really close to dear old emperor."

"Whatever," Chichiri rolled his eyes in a playful way. Gaining back his composure, he ended his brief explanation. "That's everything that needs to be said, no da."

Nuriko applauded. "Hurray for the doc!"

"Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions?" Soi interrupted, making her profession apparent. "If there's none, we must do the canvassing now."

"You think we can afford it?" Tetsuya inquired, carefully feeling his wallet in his pocket.

"I make more money than I need," Nakago declared with pride and made Tetsuya twitch.

"So do I," Chichiri announced as he placed the papers neatly on the table.

"Well, as long as we've got these two wealthy companions I guess we don't need to worry much," Nuriko said happily, "And I presume you two may as well shoulder the whole package and—"

"No way!" the two exclaimed. The rest of the group chuckled.

"So you suppose everything will go smoothly tomorrow?" it was Yui's turn to voice out her thoughts.

"I think," Soi answered thoughtfully as she pondered on a new idea, "we shouldn't give this gift tomorrow…"

"Why?" everyone, excluding Nakago of course, asked out loud.

Nakago smirked as he murmured the answer which is to him, right before everyone's eyes. "To make it a surprise, we better give it the day after her birthday."

"Exactly," Soi agreed. "Are there any objections?"

Nobody showed any sign of disapproval so they all called it a "night" though it is actually noon. Yui offered them several rooms in the Hongo household and the guests cheerily accepted. Soi insisted that she take a room with Nakago who merely obliged. Tetsuya really wanted to rest in Yui's room but her mom might not think of it as a good idea so he just resigned to the fact he could only take the room nearest to his fiancée's. By Nuriko's request, he and Chichiri shared one room.

"Why with me?" Chichiri asked the bartender who was walking alongside him to their room. Silence greeted him, so he poked the beautiful man and added, "Hey, I asked you a question, no da."

Nuriko flashed a smile, a very bright one. "Say doc, do you think my penchant for cross-dressing is…umm, abnormal?" he asked silently, his smile currently a mere curve shadowed with grim. His finger shoved his long purple hair aside which was as usual, in a long braid. "I've been thinking about that since…back in my past life. Some people find it repulsive. Do you think it's wrong?"

Chichiri stopped on his tracks and Nuriko did the same. The latter looked at the smiling doctor who stood just a few steps away from the door. "Your face…it's falling again. It looks kinda creepy, no da…" Nuriko covered his mouth upon uttering the doc's favorite words, "Gomen," he whispered.

"Let's talk this over inside, shall we?" Chichiri opened the door for his acquaintance, just like what a gentleman does for the ladies.

Nuriko, being beautiful as always, is undoubtedly a match for the most beautiful ladies all around the globe. Upon entering, they both sat on the bed which was big enough for three or four people. At least they won't have to worry much about accidentally waking up in each other's arms because it would be very scandalous if anyone sees them, Chichiri thought positively. He quickly pulled off his smiling mask and looked intently into Nuriko's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with it, really. If there's anyone who should be ashamed of himself, it's that person who can't express himself the way you do. I don't see anything wrong with wearing women's clothing, if you're comfortable wearing them then go and do it. Besides, you look even more beautiful than real women. If you'd ask me, I definitely think you have more than just rights to wear ladies' clothing. You are the borderline between masculine machismo and feminine beauty. Your unique strength and grace make you a one-of-a-kind treasure, and I'm just so happy to have you as a friend," Chichiri smiled a genuine smile then gave Nuriko a soft pat on the back. "You better not think of those if those things make you that sober. It looks kinda creepy, no da."

This made Nuriko burst into chuckles, which he himself didn't really want to, since they started a very serious conversation. "You're a real good doctor," he complimented then he pulled off his shoes and tossed them aside. He crawled on the bed and sat a little farther from Chichiri. "But I like you more as a friend." He then lay on the soft sheets. He cuddled one big pillow before closing his eyes. "Sleep tight, doc."

Chichiri lay next to him, facing the opposite direction. He was looking at the painting that hung on the west wall, directly in front of him. "Sweet dreams, my friend," he whispered softly as he fell into deep slumber, just like Nuriko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichiri woke up at four, and he found the rest of the "team" in the dining room, devouring the strawberry cake and gulping every drop of the melon shake. "Devouring" would have been literal if Miaka was there with them but thank heavens she's not.

Nuriko was first to notice the doctor, who forgot to put his mask on. He gestured for the man to sit beside him and gave him a plate of cake he saved for him, in case their companions lose control of their appetite. Yui and Soi were so indulged at the sight of the doctor's real face that their boyfriends had to snap them back to reality or their own engagements would have been cancelled. Since the two ladies were sitting side-by-side, they were free to gossip quietly among themselves.

"Even with that scar he sure looks hot," Soi giggled on Yui's ear.

"Yah, I think so," Yui agreed with a soft chuckle.

The blonde and the shades-man eyed the doctor with piercing stares. Chichiri felt himself going smaller every second and he wished he could be in chibi form like used to do, but of course that would be very inappropriate for the situation.

"By the way Chichiri, I think Tasuki needs some of your counseling," Nuriko interrupted, partly to say what he needs to say and partly to save his friend. "I just gave him your number."

"Counseling? What sort of problem does he have that needs my professional help?" Chichiri inquired with a doctoral tone present in his voice, as if he's checking up someone.

"Hmmm, no idea…but I know you can help him. You were quite close before, ne?"

"Okay…okay."

Chichiri then started eating the cake. Nakago had long before finished and was just waiting for Soi to do so. He was holding a newspaper, which made this afternoon break look like breakfast. It didn't take long for everyone to finish, so Nakago said he had to be on his way to meet a client and Nuriko received a call from his manager to go to the bar as soon as possible. Yui, Soi and Tetsuya fixed themselves in front of the computers to look for available cruises online. Chichiri received Tasuki's call and he agreed to meet up with him at the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the park, Tasuki waited under a sakura tree while sipping some coke. There was only one sakura tree on the park and it was one of the places where lovers use to meet. A couple was about to go under its shade when they saw Tasuki. Seeing his lethal stare, they quickly brushed off the idea.

He threw the can once he emptied it to the last drop. He immediately noticed the doctor who dressed just like a normal middleclass man walking toward him. He held onto his cap as he bowed in greeting. The latter did the same then they strolled to the nearby bench. Tasuki had another can of coke which he offered to the doctor, but the latter refused with a gentle smile. There was silence for a few moments. Chichiri felt the humid air blow on his face. He looked at his caller who just toyed with the can.

"It might explode if you keep doing that," Chichiri commented, breaking the silence.

"I'd like to see that happen," Tasuki mumbled as he shook the whole can. Chichiri grabbed it from him and started tapping on the sides. "What are you doing?"

"This should 'detonate the bomb'," he answered and continued doing it. "So what are we here for?"

"I don't know," Tasuki replied. He stretched his arms behind him as he sat in a slanting position. "The fag just told me to call you."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Silence reigned once again. Not that it really is silent, because the sound of vehicles passing by, the loud chatter and giggles of kids and teens, Chichiri's tapping the can and all sorts of noises filled the air. However, there was a deafening silence that consumed the seishis. Chichiri felt the need to stop it.

"By the way, you've seen Miaka?" he asked, eyeing the fiery head curiously.

"Yup."

A one-word reply. Right. Chichiri wondered if Tasuki really needs to consult him for something.

"We've got a gift ready for birthday, which is actually tomorrow."

"I know that."

"Which one?"

"Her birthday."

"Oh… well… that's good."

"Yeah."

The melancholy in his voice and stare are unmistakable so Chichiri decided to move on with his story to alleviate the heavy mood. "As I was saying, we have this gift. And I think you can't guess it."

"What is it?"

"Try to guess…"

"I don't want to."

"Why? It'll be fun."

"I said I don't want to."

"Come on."

"No."

"Just one wild guess can do."

"Will you stop this silly game if I do so?"

"Yeah."

'Sigh'

"So, what do you think it is?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"…"

"Hey…"

"Okay. Fine. This is silly."

"It's okay. People make mistakes. It's perfectly normal."

"Okay…"

"So…?"

"I think it's…"

"What?"

"7-night Europe cruise."

The answer made Chichiri's mask fall off suddenly and revealed the bewildered, scarred face. He momentarily stopped tapping the can he was holding.

"Okay," Tasuki spoke again, "that was a silly answer for your silly game." He snorted as he sat upright.

Chichiri shook his head, "Actually, you got it right," he said sheepishly.

"It'll be lonely going to that expensive cruise," Tasuki commented, looking as if he's imagining himself in the situation. "She may not like it."

"Yah, we thought of that already, no da," Chichiri placed his mask back and continued tapping the can. "That's why Hotohori-sama's going too."

With that, Tasuki stared at Chichiri. He looked alarmed, confused, dismayed and helpless. He seemed to forget every word in the dictionary. His voice was stuck in his mouth. His mouth felt dry. He felt color drain from his face.

Chichiri noticed the shock in Tasuki's countenance. He stopped tapping the can and sighed. "I see. That's the problem."

"Problem?" Tasuki echoed, color slowly going back. "What problem?"

"The Miaka problem. It's a big one. I think it's starting to spread. Taka had it once and now you. I really need to find the cure to it," Chichiri answered, feeling more like a doctor now than a guidance counselor.

"What the hell. What. The. Hell." That was all Tasuki could utter. "I was that obvious? Damn!" he threw off his cap and lifted his knee for his foot to rest on the bench he was sitting on.

"I see just one solution to this plague," Chichiri finally declared after standing on the bench where he placed the can. "Thou must confess no da!" he shouted while pointing his index finger at Tasuki who looked at him in surprise.

Tasuki stood and picked up his cap. "Yah like…whatsoever. Nonsense." He snatched the canned coke and left.

"I was trying to help," Chichiri muttered at the fleeing Tasuki. "Still, you're old enough to know what's right or wrong."

Tasuki looked back after he had taken a few steps. "Thanks anyway." Then he proceeded.

Chichiri smiled. "Good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reaching home, Tasuki realized that it was already dark. Though it's still too early for dreamland, Tasuki decided to sleep early since he doesn't know what he'll do once he sees Hotohori. He got himself clean clothes and a towel. He pulled off his shirt and rested the towel on one shoulder. He brushed his teeth and while he was doing so, the phone rang.

Agitated, he decided to let the answering machine do the talking. After several rings, the machine did its job.

"Hotohori-san, this is urgent. It's me Kaito, the one who helped you and Taka-san save Miaka-san and her friend. I need to tell you something," the voice was that of a man and he seemed out of breath. He started breathing heavily and obviously tried to finish the conversation as fast as possible.

Tasuki quickly washed his mouth as he listened to the rest of the story. There was a brief pause and the man lowered his voice.

"They plan to kill Miaka-san today. Hurry up! They're on their way!"

And with that, the call ended.

And Tasuki panicked.

He got the shirt he prepared a while ago and didn't bother to fix his toiletries. He rushed out of the house and rode on Hotohori's motorcycle. He used his duplicate of the key and drove as fast as he could. He glided through the twists and turns of the city and accelerated every time he remembers what danger Miaka is in. He reached for his cellphone and somehow managed to drive with just one hand. Using speed dial, he reached Miaka who answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Miaka greeted, hiding her joy that someone finally called her. Maybe to greet her in advance? She smiled at the thought. "Who's calling?"

"Miaka, this is Tasuki. Where are you now?" Tasuki almost shouted just to make sure that she hears him.

Miaka had to back away a bit for his voice pierced her eardrums. "I was just about to do some night stroll. I know, I mean, at this time of the night…well, I'm sort of bored so…"

"Where exactly are you?" Tasuki desperately asked. He saw traffic near him so he decided to take the other lane. He almost bumped into trucks, buses, and other sorts of vehicles. Because of this, he caught the cops' eyes. They rode on their motorcycles and followed him.

"Sir, please pull over and let us speak with you for a moment," the police called out behind him. They were too far for the command to be understood but Tasuki knew what they want. Instead of obeying he drove even faster.

"I'm standing under the sakura tree, in the park," Miaka answered. "Why? Are you okay? You seem…"

"Try to hide anywhere near that spot. Wait till I get there. I'll kill you if I don't see you there, okay?" Tasuki commanded; his voice harsh, his breathing fast. He then hung up.

Miaka stared at her phone, evidently stupefied. What's with that guy? Nevertheless, she followed him. She didn't want to infuriate the fang boy.

Tasuki managed to go back to the right lane when the traffic was smooth. He was already driving smoothly with a steady, fast pace when he saw the traffic pile up again. Angry shouts from the motorists filled the atmosphere. After sometime, word spread about some car and motorcycle crashing just about a few meters away. Tasuki groaned upon hearing about it when he realized that the police are now in half the distance where they were before. He decided to do another dangerous turn to the other lane until he finally reached the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime, Hotohori just reached home. He was surprised not to find his motorcycle where he parked it and even more taken aback when he saw the door wide open. He cautiously entered the house, observing every possible place where someone might hide…someone unexpected…

But thank heavens he found no one. Nothing was lost too, though he didn't fail to notice that Tasuki's stuff was quite disarranged, and he left his toothbrush unclean. He checked for messages and sure enough he found one. After hearing it, he already understood what the mess was all about. Without thinking twice, he left the room as it is. He immediately stepped out of the house, not even bothering to lock the place since he left nothing important in there. He carried his sword with him just in case it comes in handy. He ran fast as he could as he called Miaka who answered once again on the first ring.

"Hello?" she greeted and Hotohori noted the excitement on her voice.

So she doesn't know it yet. "Miaka, this is Hotohori. Where are you now?"

"Park. Under the sakura tree. Funny thing that Tasuki told me to… sorta hide. Are you guys playing some game?" she asked innocently. Hotohori imagined her lips forming a mischievous smile. He hated to do so, but he had to remove that smile she wears.

"You're in danger. Stay where you are and wait for me or Tasuki. Be alert. I'm coming," Hotohori didn't even bother to hear whatever her reaction maybe and hung up.

Minutes passed but to Hotohori, it seemed like he grew old by fifty years as he waited. His anxiety however, only made time go slower. Still, he arrived in the target place where he saw something he thought only existed in movies.

Meters away, he saw Tasuki in his own motorcycle, driving fast as he could with police accelerating behind him. Miaka noticed the fiery hair, and stepped out of her hiding place to meet the newcomer. Hotohori saw his girlfriend running to Tasuki when suddenly; he noticed Tasuki's seishi mark glow. A red radiance emanated from his neck too and then he knew that this must be the dreaded moment.

What followed happened in a flash. Tasuki jumped off the motorcycle and landed just on top of Miaka. The police came in no time, pointing their guns at Tasuki and Hotohori was already close when he saw the cops lower their weapons. They seem to be disturbed for some reason. Hotohori hastened his steps and found Miaka struggling to push Tasuki off her. Upon doing so, Tasuki stared at her, with such affection and melancholy that she didn't understand.

"Miaka…" Tasuki whispered as he gently stroke her hair.

"Yes, Tasuki?" Miaka asked. She received no response. Tasuki coughed a little, allowing blood to overflow on his hand when he covered his mouth. "Ta-Tasuki! What happened?" Tasuki leaned back and so Miaka supported him. She felt something damp on his shirt and when she pulled her hand back, she saw it filled with blood. "Tasuki…no, please, hang on…"

"Genrou…" Hotohori managed to get through the police who crowded over the two. He noticed his sword glowing a bright red. He raised it and this alarmed the police but they did nothing. The red light beamed on something on the fifth floor of the apartment near the park. "Suzaku…" he whispered. He then threw the sword into the light's direction.

The police were stupefied with what just happened. One of them shook himself back to reality and asked Hotohori, "What did you just do?"

Hotohori refused to look at the policemen and glued his eyes on Tasuki who was helplessly fighting for his life. "You'll find the killer there."

The police found this quite unbelievable so Hotohori shot them a murderous look that they were taken aback. All three of them rushed to the apartment and sure enough, they found the assassin, still with his gun pointed directly at the victim. It had a silencer on it, the main reason why no shot was heard. The sword hit the assassin exactly at the heart. A man suddenly entered the room and introduced himself as Kaito. He told them that he knew everything about the assassination and gave himself freely to the police. He was to be held for further questioning, as a witness of course.

Meanwhile, Tasuki struggled to pull himself together and sat with his head on Miaka's shoulder. Hotohori sat behind him to serve as support and placed his own jacket onto Tasuki's wound, applying as much pressure as he could muster, in a futile attempt to prevent Tasuki from bleeding to death. He had called for an ambulance with a shaking voice. He did his best to push back his tears as he watched Miaka's tearstained cheeks.

A few people were around and the nearest ones are actually too far away to notice the commotion. The couple thought of alarming everyone, but Tasuki assured that it would be useless since he knows he won't last long enough, even if a doctor happens to be nearby.

"Tasuki, don't say such things!" Miaka cried out angrily, wiping her tears. "You know what, t-tomorrow…tomorrow is m-my birthday. I-I won't ever forgive y-you if y-you won't come t-tomorrow." Miaka's voice shuddered as she forced herself to contain her tears.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tasuki meekly whispered as he touched her cheek. His sight caught something else on the grass which glinted faintly under the moonlight. He realized that it was the coke can he offered Chichiri a while ago. It must have fallen off from his pocket when he dived into Miaka. He then remembered what Chichiri said.

Thou must confess no da… the doctor's voice rang continuously in his ears. He closed his eyes to ponder on that thought, trying to cover the sharp pain as he felt his own blood leaving his body. Damn, that bastard must've shot something vital… he opened his eyes and met Miaka's worried gaze and Hotohori refused to look at him. He saw tears filling the rim of his eyes. He will understand…

"Miaka…" his voice sounded like sweet music in his own ears when he mentioned her name. The lady moved down, closer to him as she listened intently to what he has to say. He smelled her hair and touched it gently. He longed to stay like that forever but he knew that it was a hopeless dream. His hand traced the tracks of the tears she shed for him and wiped those that were just about to flow. Her emerald orbs began to dance in the saddest of all melodies as she looked at him. He felt cold. He knew that his time on this world will soon end. He closed his eyes.

With every ounce of strength left in him, he whispered a soft "I love you" to her and kissed her gently. He tasted his blood mixed with her sweet lips. The flavor was so enticing and he knew he never would forget it, no matter where he goes after this…

His grip on her chin relaxed for even if he longed to prolong the kiss, the cold ice berg slowly growing deep inside him conquered against all of his efforts.

"Thank you, Tasuki" Miaka replied as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Tasuki opened his eyes again; he tried to blink but suddenly they felt heavy—too heavy. He felt so tired and cold.

Miaka…

His last memory of this world was the deafening roar of an ambulance getting nearer and nearer…

And then, he heard silence…

And saw the dark…

And felt numb…

Miaka was alarmed when she felt his hand release her.

"Tasuki…" she mumbled his name. She shook him gently. "Tasuki… Tasuki… you're not doing this…" Miaka can't control her tears anymore. She felt like they'll fall forever. "You can't just die like this! Tasuki! Tasuki!" she shook more and more, but the fang boy didn't even react. "Come on; yell at me like you always did! Tasuki!"

Hotohori felt as if all of his muscles turned into jelly. His hands which pressed onto Tasuki's wound fell down. Tasuki's head lay on his and Miaka's shoulders.

Hotohori thought he saw a vision. It was as if his life flashed before his eyes, but only those with Genrou in it.

He remembered the way Tasuki called him names, shouted like a mental patient out of the hospital, how he always made fun of him… everything Genrou… and he wished those times back… if only he can bring back the time.

He silently cursed himself as Miaka cuddled Tasuki's now lifeless body… as he heard running footsteps near them… as he saw the medical team check Tasuki…

He cursed himself for not being the best friend for him. 

He was so selfish; he didn't mind that Tasuki also loved Miaka. Although the latter didn't admit it immediately, it was way too obvious and he should've been considerate about his friend's feelings. 

Miaka's loudening cries woke him up from his reverie. He saw Miaka refusing to give the body to the medical crew…

"Miaka, let go. He's gone," he wanted to feel as calm as his voice sounded but he knew it was impossible. "Tasuki is gone."

"No…no…" Miaka softly mumbled. Gradually, her voice trailed off into nothing as grief overwhelmed her. Hotohori hugged her tightly. The medics quickly carried Tasuki's body away.

"This is just a dream, Hotohori… this isn't true, right? It's all just a bad dream…" Miaka whispered as she clutched tightly on Hotohori's shirt. She cried more when she realized that she can't fool herself. "He's dead…he's dead…"

"He'll be with us, no matter what… his body died, but his heart and soul stays with us…always…" Hotohori softly murmured as he felt his own tears rushing down his cheeks. "He'll never leave us…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done! Finally! I've updated after…a year… my, oh my!

Gomen my dear readers! I'm really sorry!

I didn't really expect last year to be very challenging… I thought I'll die in school!!

Anyway, after the long wait, this chappie is already here…

Sorry Tasuki fans! This has long been in my plot…

Anyway, one more chapter to go and this long story is over!

Yipee!!

Now, now… please review…

If you're angry, I'll understand…

But please, if you have something personal to say, just e-mail me, okay?

And another one, can you try not to be angry… because I just had my 16th birthday and I don't think it'll be fun if someone gets angry with me at this time…

Well, gomen again and…

Arigato minna-san!


End file.
